


Wege, die sich kreuzen

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Background Het, Backstory, Big Bang Challenge, Boerne Is Hurt, Boerne Is Hurting, Boernes POV, Chaptered, Crime Fighting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Humor, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Laufe des Lebens begegnet man vielen Menschen. Manchen einmal. Manchen mehrmals. Und mit manchen geht man ein Stück des Weges gemeinsam.<br/>Zwei Fälle (wie in einem guten Münsteraner Tatort üblich, hat mindestens einer der Fälle einen direkten Bezug zu einem der Hauptprotagonisten). Eine Liebesgeschichte. Thiel ist neu in Münster und Boerne hat mehr Leichen im Keller, als man gemeinhin vermuten würde.</p><p>  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/761494"><b>Fanart zur Geschichte</b></a> von <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Baggeli/pseuds/Baggeli">baggeli</a></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/58824.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** joslj - Danke!  
>  **Warnungen:** Eigentlich nicht. Eher weniger Gewalt als in einem durchschnittlichen Tatort.

# Kapitel 1

Thiel erwachte mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl zwischen Trauer und Sehnsucht. Er hatte wieder diesen Traum gehabt. Kein Wunder vermutlich, wenn man nach fast zwanzig Jahren plötzlich wieder alleine schlief. Seit der Trennung passierte es immer wieder, daß er träumte, daß Susanne neben ihm lag. Der Traum war so real, daß er oft im Moment des Wachwerdens noch nach ihr griff und sich fragte, warum sie schon aufgestanden war. Der Traum wußte nichts von Beziehungsproblemen und Streit, er wußte nur, wie beruhigend es war, einen warmen und vertrauten Körper neben sich liegen zu haben.

Er rieb sich die Augen, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Sie waren jetzt seit über einem Jahr geschieden und noch länger getrennt. Irgendwann mußte das doch aufhören. Als er nach Münster gezogen war, war es eine Zeitlang besser gewesen. Aber nach einiger Zeit war der Traum zurückgekommen. Er war ja auch nach wie vor alleine.

Thiel war schon fast wieder eingeschlafen, als ihn ein anderer Gedanke aufschrecken ließ. Irgendetwas war anders gewesen. Warum war ihm das nicht eher aufgefallen? Der Körper in seinem Traum hatte sich anders angefühlt. Nicht mehr so vertraut. Und er hatte ... anders gerochen. Aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte sich nicht an mehr erinnern. Lag das daran, daß er Susanne vergaß? Wenn er sich nicht gerade ein Foto ansah, konnte er sich ihr Gesicht auch schon nicht mehr vorstellen. 

Er drehte sich wieder um, und sein Blick fiel auf den Wecker. Fünf Uhr. Thiel seufzte. Warum mußte ihm diese Scheidungssache bloß auch noch nachts durch den Kopf gehen und ihn vom Schlafen abhalten! Es reichte ihm schon, wenn er tagsüber an Susanne und Lukas dachte. Er schloß die Augen, atmete tief durch und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen. Er hatte noch anderthalb Stunden, bis sein Wecker klingelte. Und alles Grübeln änderte nichts daran, das seine Ehe gescheitert war und er Susanne und Lukas verloren hatte. Als er nach einigen Minuten wieder in den Schlaf hinüberglitt, war die andere Person wieder da. Aber er war schon im Tiefschlaf, bevor er genauer hinsehen konnte.

***

Als er das nächste Mal wach wurde, hatte er keine Zeit mehr, sich über Träume Gedanken zu machen. Sein Wecker hatte nicht nach anderthalb Stunden geklingelt, wie er das hätte tun sollen. Er hatte überhaupt keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Mistding. Das war einmal ein Geschenk von Susanne gewesen - ein St. Pauli Wecker. Er hätte ihn längst loswerden sollen. Zum Frühstücken blieb jedenfalls keine Zeit mehr und als er beim Blick aus dem Badezimmerfenster auch noch feststellte, daß es schon wieder regnete, entschied er sich spontan dafür, bei seinem Vermieter zu klingeln. Schließlich hatte der fast den gleichen Weg zur Arbeit wie er und schuldete ihm noch einen Gefallen.

***

"Verschlafen? Sowas deutet ja meist auf tieferliegende psychologische Probleme ..."

Thiel schnaubte.

"... ein unbewußtes Widerstreben dagegen, den Tag in Angriff zu nehmen. Belastet Sie etwas auf der Arbeit? Probleme mit den Kollegen?"

Mit einem sicherlich, dachte Thiel gehässig. Das sagte er dann aber lieber doch nicht, sondern ließ es bei "Mein Wecker ist kaputt. Und ich habe es eilig, können wir jetzt endlich?"

"Sofort." Boerne griff an ihm vorbei nach seinen Autoschlüsseln auf dem Tisch und streifte ihn dabei fast. Thiel verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts. Inzwischen hatte er sich notgedrungen daran gewöhnt, daß sein neuer Kollege kein Gefühl für Privatsphäre oder Distanz hatte. Und er wollte sich nicht beschweren, der andere nervte ihn zwar, aber andererseits war es ja doch ganz praktisch, wenn er ihn heute mitnahm.

"Sie können mir ruhig erzählen, wenn Sie etwas bedrückt. Immerhin habe ich auch einige Semester Psychologie studiert, und das fällt ja quasi unter die ärztliche Schweigepflicht."

Als Boerne sich zur Tür umdrehte, nahm er plötzlich einen vertrauten Geruch wahr. Natürlich - Boernes Aftershave und ... Boerne selbst, vermutlich. Jeder Mensch roch irgendwie anders, wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte. Nur daß das normalerweise nur für einen Spürhund von Interesse war. Er wollte Boerne gerade folgen, als die Erkenntnis plötzlich wie eine Welle über ihn schwappte und er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt stehen blieb. Das war es, was in seinem Traum anders gewesen war. Das war nicht Susanne gewesen, das war ... das war ... Sein Gehirn weigerte sich, den Satz zu Ende zu denken.

"Thiel? Wo bleiben Sie denn? Ich habe heute morgen auch einen Termin, zu dem ich pünktlich erscheinen muß!"

Er murmelte etwas und ging los, aber er war immer noch zu benommen, um einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken fassen zu können. Das konnte nicht stimmen, oder? Und wenn schon, dann hatte das nichts zu bedeuten, außer daß er vermutlich zu viel Zeit mit Boerne verbrachte. Und einsam war. Boerne plapperte weiter und er setzte mechanisch einen Fuß vor den anderen, während er versuchte dahinter zu kommen, was da passiert war. Er war so abgelenkt, daß er gegen Boerne stolperte, als der plötzlich stoppte und sich zu ihm umdrehte.

"Hören Sie mir eigentlich überhaupt zu? Ich hatte Sie was gefragt."

"Ich ..."

Boerne hatte nach ihm gegriffen, damit sie beide nicht umkippten, und sah ihn jetzt besorgt an.

"Thiel? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Nicht viel mehr als zehn Minuten, seit er heute früh bei seinem Nachbarn geklingelt hatte, und Boerne war ihm schon zum zweiten Mal viel zu nah. Auch wenn das technisch gesehen diesmal seine Schuld gewesen war.

"Ich ... bin noch nicht so ganz wach. Was haben Sie gesagt?" Er trat einen Schritt zurück, und Boerne ließ ihn los.

"Der Fall. Ich habe Ihnen erklärt, wie ..."

***

Die ganzen unappetitlichen Details, wie Boerne die Leichen der beiden Männer wieder zusammengesetzt hatte, wollte er eigentlich überhaupt nicht hören. Es gab Dinge im Leben, über die mußte er wirklich nicht so genau Bescheid wissen. Bedauerlicherweise war dieser Gedanke seinem Kollegen vollkommen fremd. Weshalb er die gesamte Fahrt zum Präsidium sein möglichstes getan hatte, wegzuhören und gleichzeitig den Eindruck zu erwecken, als lausche er den rechtsmedizinischen Ausführungen aufmerksam. Also hatte er wohldosiert das ein oder andere "Mhm", "Aha" und einmal - weil er Boerne bei Laune halten wollte, um auch für den Rückweg noch eine Mitfahrgelegenheit zu haben - sogar ein "Wie spannend" in den Redeschwall eingestreut.

"Und, wie weit sind Sie inzwischen gekommen?" fragte Boerne, als sie beim Präsidium ankamen. Thiel war heilfroh, daß er gerade hingehört und seinen Einsatz nicht verpaßt hatte.

"Wir haben alle befragt, die vernehmungsfähig waren."

Boerne sah ihn aufmunternd an. "Und? Lassen Sie sich doch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen!"

Thiel seufzte. Nicht, daß das den Rechtsmediziner etwas anging, aber wie gesagt - er wollte heute auch noch einmal nach Hause kommen. Und an den meisten Tagen war Boerne das kleinere Übel im Vergleich zu seinem Vater. "Viel hat das nicht gebracht. Keine Idee für ein Motiv, nichts. Die beiden waren seit Jahren befreundet und an dem Abend auf der Rückfahrt von einem Skatabend."

"Hm. Alkohol?"

"Die anderen Mitspieler schwören Stein und Bein, das kaum etwas getrunken wurde. Kleinert hat als Fahrer wohl gar nichts getrunken, und Mellies nur zwei oder drei Bier."

"Hm." Boerne hielt vorm Haupteingang an. Im Halteverbot, genaugenommen. Aber er hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, ihn darauf hinzuweisen.

"Haben Sie da vielleicht schon Ergebnisse? Alkohol, Drogen, sonstwas?"

"Ich habe Ihnen doch eben erklärt, was für ein kompliziertes Puzzle -"

"Schon gut, schon gut - war ja nur eine Frage."

Boerne warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu. "Alberich hat die Bluttests übernommen. Ich sage Ihnen Bescheid, sobald die Ergebnisse da sind."

"Gut." Er stieg aus, als er in der Ferne Nadeshda kommen sah. Von ihr wollte er lieber nicht mit Boerne im Halteverbot erwischt werden.

"Vergessen Sie nicht, die Ehefrau zu vernehmen - vielleicht war es ja ein Mord aus Leidenschaft!" rief Boerne ihm hinterher.

"Jaja ... Tschüß." Mit dem Herrn Rechtmediziner ging wohl selbst die Leidenschaft durch. Die kriminalistische. Als Boerne mit quietschenden Reifen startete und eindeutig zu schnell Richtung Rechtsmedizin weiterfuhr, kam ihm sein Traum von heute Morgen schon völlig unwirklich vor.

"Morgen Chef", riß ihn Nadeshdas fröhliche Stimme aus den Gedanken. "Fahrrad wieder kaputt?"

"Moin", brummte er. Sie wußte aber auch immer sofort, was los war.

***

Der Rest des Tages war arbeitsreich, aber ergebnislos gewesen. Am Vormittag hatte ihn Frau Haller angerufen, um ihm mitzuteilen, daß bei beiden Toten keine ungewöhnlichen Mengen an Alkohol oder sonstigen bewußtseinsverändernden Substanzen nachgewiesen werden konnten. Bei Mellies war ein Alkoholgehalt von 0,4 Promille festgestellt worden, Kleinert war völlig nüchtern gewesen. Das stimmte mit den Aussagen der Skatfreunde überein. Die Untersuchung des Wagens wies ebenfalls keine Besonderheiten auf. Und die Befragung der Ehefrau von Kleinert, die sich inzwischen soweit von ihrem Schock erholt hatte, daß sie ansprechbar war, hatte ihm auch nicht weitergeholfen.

Er war gerade dabei, den Fall für Frau Klemm zusammenzufassen, als es kurz klopfte und Boerne in sein Büro kam, bevor er noch "Herein" sagen konnte.

"Oh, störe ich?" sagte Boerne und setzte sich. "Ich wollte Sie mit nach Hause nehmen."

Frau Klemm zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, und Thiel hatte unwillkürlich das Bedürfnis sich zu ducken. "Guten Abend, Herr Professor. Wir arbeiten hier."

"Lassen Sie sich von mir nicht unterbrechen", entgegnete Boerne fröhlich. "Ich habe Zeit." 

Manchmal ... manchmal fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob Boerne vielleicht eine Wanze in seinem Büro plaziert hatte, damit er immer im passenden Moment vorbeischauen konnte. Er wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit der Staatsanwältin, die die Augen verdrehte, dann aber resigniert abwinkte und meinte: "Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Scheinbar hatte Frau Klemm es inzwischen auch aufgegeben, Boerne aus den Ermittlungen heraushalten zu wollen. 

"Das war's eigentlich schon. Das sind die Fakten, die wir bisher haben."

Die Staatsanwältin wirkte unzufrieden. "Also ich weiß ja nicht, Thiel. Haben wir hier überhaupt einen Fall?"

Bevor er antworten konnte, fiel ihm Boerne ins Wort. "Zwei Männer bleiben nachts anscheinend grundlos mit dem Wagen auf einem unbeschrankten Bahnübergang stehen und werden vom Zug erfaßt. Natürlich ist das ein Fall! Immerhin -"

"Was der Herr Professor sagen will ...", er funkelte Boerne böse an, "… ist, daß wir keinerlei vernünftige Erklärung dafür haben, weshalb der Wagen an dieser Stelle stehen geblieben ist. Und warum die beiden den Wagen nicht rechtzeitig verlassen haben."

"Aber Sie haben keinerlei Hinweise auf Fremdeinwirkung? Kein Motiv? Nicht einmal einen Verdacht?"

Manchmal hatte Frau Klemm ein unglaubliches Talent dafür, genau das zu sagen, was er selbst dachte. Thiel rieb sich den schmerzenden Nacken. Er hatte bis eben noch alle Aussagen zum wiederholten Mal durchgelesen, aber nichts im Leben der beiden deutete auf ein solches Ende hin. "Vielleicht war es ja ein ganz dummer Unfall. Vielleicht war es aber auch ein besonders raffinierter Mord, aus einem Grund, der uns bis jetzt noch nicht -"

"Vielleicht war es ja ein Suizid." Boerne war wieder aufgestanden und betrachtete die Fotos der beiden Opfer, die an seiner Bürowand hingen.

"Zu zweit? Herr Professor, da geht wohl Ihre Phantasie mit Ihnen -" Boerne fiel der Staatsanwältin einfach ins Wort. "Tragische Liebe, gemeinsamer Selbstmord - das kommt doch immer wieder vor."

"Tragische Liebe?" Thiel schnaubte. "Kleinert war verheiratet."

"Umso mehr Anlaß, sich umzubringen!"

Frau Klemm räusperte sich lautstark, und Boerne kam tatsächlich kurz ins Stocken. "... ich meine natürlich nur, wenn die beiden ..."

"Boerne, nichts deutet auf so einen Hintergrund hin. Die zwei kannten sich seit dem Studium, waren gute Freunde, und das war's."

"Sie denken zu eindimensional, Thiel, Sie -" Boerne wollte noch mehr sagen, aber der Blick der Staatsanwältin brachte diesmal selbst ihn zum Schweigen.

"Ich mache Schluß für heute", erklärte Frau Klemm. "Und Sie – finden Sie heraus, was da passiert ist. Möglichst ohne übermäßiges Melodrama." Noch ein Seitenblick zu Boerne, und damit verabschiedete sie sich.

"Na dann suchen Sie mal nach einem anderen Motiv, Herr Hauptkommissar", murrte Boerne, als die Staatsanwältin den Raum verlassen hatte. "Melodrama … das ich nicht lache. Frau Klemm hat offensichtlich keine Ahnung von den Tiefen der menschlichen -"

"Ich packe nur noch schnell meine Sachen zusammen, O.K.?"

Boerne schnaubte mißbilligend. "Melodrama ..."

"Können Sie das mal nehmen?"

Boerne ließ sich die Tasche in die Hand drücken und endlich ablenken. "Was ist das?"

"Einkäufe … hab' ich heute in der Mittagspause ..." Er suchte seinen Schal. "Ich dachte mir schon, daß es spät wird."

Boerne hielt ihm mit einer Hand die Tür auf. "Und das da?"

"Die Zeugenaussagen. Irgendetwas muß ich übersehen haben.“

Boerne schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Sehr pflichtbewußt, Herr Kollege, aber nicht sehr gesund. Sie sollten lieber an etwas anderes denken und morgen frisch und erholt wieder zurück an die Arbeit gehen."

Seine Bürotür fiel mit lautem Knall zu, und die Fotos der beiden Männer versanken in der Dunkelheit.

***

Boerne hatte sich wie so oft einfach selbst zum Essen eingeladen. Was hieß hier eingeladen, er war einfach geblieben, nachdem er Thiels Einkäufe in die Wohnung getragen hatte. Er hatte nicht einmal gefragt, ob das Essen für zwei reichte. Und Thiel hatte nichts gesagt. Wie meistens in diesen Fällen schwankte er zwischen Verärgerung darüber, daß Boerne ohne zu zögern über seine Zeit verfügte, und so etwas wie Erleichterung, weil er nicht alleine essen mußte. Daran hatte er sich fast so schwer gewöhnt wie daran, alleine zu schlafen.

Das erinnerte ihn wieder an den Traum und er stellte Boerne schnell den nächsten nassen Teller zum Abtrocknen hin. Er war einsam. Ganz klar. Sehr einsam. Vermutlich hatte sein Vater recht, es war an der Zeit, sich wieder nach jemandem umzusehen. Das Dumme war nur, daß er gut zwanzig Jahre raus aus diesem Geschäft war. Er hatte ja nicht einmal eine Idee, wo er suchen sollte. Boerne nahm ihm den letzten Teller aus der Hand und Thiel zuckte zusammen, als sich ihre Finger kurz berührten. Einsam. Keine Frage.

"Wissen Sie, Thiel …" Boerne klang nachdenklich. "Ich würde einen Suizid nicht so einfach von der Hand weisen. Immerhin wäre das doch das erste gewesen, woran Sie gedacht hätten, wenn es nur ein Opfer gegeben hätte."

"Ich weiß nicht …" Sie hatten den ganzen Abend nicht mehr über den Fall geredet, aber ihn ließ die Frage auch nicht los. "Es war reines Glück, daß der Zug nicht entgleist ist und es noch mehr Opfer gegeben hat."

"Selbstmörder sind nicht unbedingt rational“, kommentierte Boerne. "Oder rücksichtsvoll. Manch einer will mit dem ganz großen Knall abgehen. Ein Fanal – Sie wissen schon-"

"Ich weiß, was ein Fanal ist", brummte Thiel und trocknete sich die Hände ab, nachdem er das Spülbecken ausgewischt hatte. "Wollen Sie noch ein Bier?"

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

# KAPITEL 2

Er war schlecht eingeschlafen und hatte die ganze Nacht das Gefühl gehabt, mehr wach als schlafend zu sein. Erst gegen Morgen war er tiefer abgetaucht. Und der Traum, der ihn davor doch zumindest einige Wochen in Frieden gelassen hatte, tauchte jetzt gleich das zweite Mal in Folge auf.  
Er lag nicht alleine im Bett. Das war auch schon alles - ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit und Sicherheit und das Bewußtsein, nicht alleine zu sein. Beim Wachwerden war das Gefühl noch da, und er versuchte, sich sofort auf die Person zu konzentrieren, die neben ihm lag. Für einen Moment war da ein Gesicht, bis ihn die Sonne blendete und er endgültig wach war. Er drehte sich weg von dem hellen Fenster, schloß die Augen und versuchte, sich das Gesicht in Erinnerung zu rufen. Das war nicht Susanne gewesen. Aber auch nicht Boerne. Er sah ein trauriges Lächeln, das ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Das Gesicht kam ihm bekannt vor. Wieso träumte er von jungen Männern? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals ... In dem Moment konnte er förmlich hören, wie es Klick machte. Er kannte den Jungen. Aber das war ewig lange her, fast zwanzig Jahre, und er war noch in Hamburg gewesen. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie das Ganze angefangen hatte. Sie waren zu einer Kneipenschlägerei gerufen worden, und er hatte noch gedacht, wie spannend, das war ja auch erst die dritte in dieser Woche ...

Als sie in die Kneipe kamen, war die Quelle des Notrufs unschwer zu erkennen. Ein junger Mann stand auf dem Tisch und wehrte mehrere aufgebrachte Gegner mit einem Stuhl ab. Der Stuhl schwang erstaunlich zielsicher von einer Seite zur anderen, aber an den Bewegungen war trotzdem zu erkennen, daß einiges an Alkohol im Spiel sein mußte. Ein kurzer Rundblick, und Thiel hatte die Lage eingeschätzt. Es gab nur einen Verletzten, und der kannte den Jungen auf dem Tisch wohl, nach den Verwünschungen zu schließen, die er von sich gab. Der Sachschaden hielt sich noch in Grenzen, und der Übeltäter wirkte alles in allem recht harmlos.

"So, jetzt beruhigen wir uns alle mal wieder!"

Er zog einen der Männer zur Seite, der versuchte, den Stuhlschwinger zu fassen zu kriegen, und konnte selbst nur knapp einem Stuhlbein ausweichen.

"Polizei! Wir werden jetzt die Personalien aufnehmen, und dann-"

Die Menge wurde schon schlagartig weniger, und die meisten der Männer versuchten den Eindruck zu vermitteln, als stünden sie nur zufällig neben dem Tisch herum und hätten mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun. Nur der Verletzte ignorierte ihn völlig und versuchte, den Stuhlschwinger am Knöchel zu packen und zu Fall zu bringen. Er wechselte einen Blick mit seiner Kollegin, die ihn sofort verstand und dem Kerl mit einem entschlossenen Griff den Arm auf den Rücken drehte.

"Ah - die Staatsgewalt", erklärte der Junge auf dem Tisch. "Wurde aber auch Zeit, daß Sie - he!" 

Thiel hatte die Ablenkung genutzt und sich dem Stuhlschwinger von der anderen Seite genähert. Bevor der Zeit hatte zu bemerken, was er vorhatte, hatte er ihn schon gepackt und vom Tisch gezerrt. 

"Was fällt Ihnen ein!?" Der Junge zappelte und war auch ein Stück größer als er, aber damit konnte er umgehen.

"Stuhl fallen lassen!" Thiel mußte fast grinsen, als er seine eigenen Worte hörte. Michaela grinste jedenfalls und setzte ein halblautes "... oder ich schieße" hinterher. Er schüttelte den Knaben ein bißchen, und der ließ tatsächlich den Stuhl los.

"Na also. Schon viel besser."

"Lassen Sie mich los!"

"Hände auf den Tisch und Beine auseinander."

"Er hat mich geschlagen!" erklärte der Verletzte empört.

"Er hat mich herausgefordert", murmelte der Stuhlschwinger, und jetzt, wo der Adrenalinschub offenbar nachließ, war noch deutlicher zu merken, daß der Bursche ziemlich betrunken war. Thiel tastete ihn nach Waffen ab und stockte irritiert, als der andere zu kichern anfing. 

"Können Sie sich ausweisen?" 

"Selbstverständlich ..." Der Junge drehte sich so schnell um, daß er ihn nicht rechtzeitig zu fassen bekam. "Wenn Sie mir in mein Hotelzimmer folgen würden, wo sich meine Papiere befinden ..."

"Nix da ..." Er hatte die Faxen jetzt dicke und ließ die Handschellen zuschnappen. "Du kommst mit auf die Wache, Freundchen, bis du wieder nüchtern bist."

Der andere sah verdutzt auf seine Hände hinunter. "Was soll das denn?" 

"Tätlichkeit, Sachbeschädigung, und Sie können sich nicht ausweisen - Sie sind festgenommen."

"Aber ..." Der Junge sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Er hat angefangen ..."

Der Angesprochene hatte sich inzwischen das Blut aus dem Gesicht gewischt und sah den Stuhlschwinger mit düsterem Blick an. "Wenn ich dich das nächste Mal erwische, dann kannst du dich auf was gefaßt machen, du aufgeblasener ..."

"Nanana", Michaela hielt dem Verletzten ein weiteres Taschentuch hin. "Sie beruhigen sich jetzt auch mal langsam."

"Nimmst du die Personalien auf? Ich bringe den hier zur Wache."

"Für Sie immer noch-"

"Na los, vorwärts!" Er gab dem Burschen einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung, was der mit einem wütenden "Das ist Polizeigewalt, jawohl", kommentierte. "Ich werde mich über Sie beschweren, Sie ... Sie ..."

"Jaja ... Jetzt mach schon hin, ich hab heute noch was anderes zu tun."

"Also bitte, ich wüßte nicht, wann ich Ihnen erlaubt hätte, mich zu duzen. Das ganze ist sowieso ein Mißverständnis, das sich schnell wieder klären wird. Lauterbach wird garantiert keine Anzeige erstatten, weil er ganz genau weiß, daß er sich unstatthaft verhalten hat, und -"

"Wie bitte?" Er konnte kaum folgen, mußte der Bursche sich so geschwollen ausdrücken und so schnell reden?

"Das ist eine Ehrensache, die die Polizei überhaupt nichts angeht", erklärte sein Häftling ungerührt.

"Ich glaub' es piept." Er stopfte den Jungen auf den Beifahrersitz. Wenigstens wehrte er sich nicht mehr.

"Davon verstehen Sie natürlich nichts, Sie ungebildeter Kretin. Sie haben doch gar keine Ahnung-"

"Jetzt reicht's aber!" Er warf dem anderen einen bösen Blick zu, was ihn tatsächlich zum Verstummen brachte. "Wollen Sie, daß ich auch noch Beamtenbeleidigung auf die Liste setze?"

Das drang dann doch durch. Dachte er jedenfalls. Bis er ein halblautes "Dazu müßten Sie erst einmal verstehen, was ich sage" hörte.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn der Bursche sich immer so um Kopf und Kragen redete, war es kein Wunder, daß er in Schwierigkeiten geriet. Seltsamerweise ärgerte er sich kaum, irgendwie wirkte der andere trotz allem zu harmlos und erinnerte ihn gerade eher an ein schmollendes Kind. Ein betrunkenes schmollendes Kind. Naja. Jedenfalls lohnte es sich nicht, deswegen ein Faß aufzumachen.

"Was ist denn passiert?"

"Das ist eine Sache zwischen Lauterbach und mir und geht Sie gar nichts an."

Thiel seufzte. Sturer Mistkerl.

Wenigstens war jetzt Ruhe. Sein Häftling hatte den Kopf an die Scheibe gelegt und war eingeschlafen, als sie bei der Wache ankamen. Na toll. Besoffene waren doch immer wieder ein Quell der Freude. Das würde er am Streifendienst sicher nicht vermissen, wenn er im nächsten Jahr hoffentlich zur Kripo wechselte. Er schüttelte den anderen leicht, was ihm ein unwilliges Brummen einbrachte.

"Jetzt kommen Sie schon. Ein paar Schritte, und dann können Sie Ihren Rausch erst einmal ausschlafen."

"Ich bin überhaupt nicht betrunken."

"Nein ... Sie sind völlig nüchtern, das merkt man." Er nickte dem Kollegen am Empfang zu. "Ein betrunkener Randalierer zum Ausnüchtern."

"Zelle drei ist frei."

Thiel bugsierte seinen Schützling weiter in die Zelle. Anscheinend schlug der Alkohol jetzt erst so richtig zu, der Junge wurde jedenfalls immer unkoordinierter.

"So, da wären wir." Er drückte den anderen auf die Pritsche. "Schnürsenkel, Krawatte und Gürtel."

"Wie bitte?" Der verständnislose Blick sagte ihm zumindest, daß der Junge zum ersten Mal in Polizeigewahrsam gelandet war, was ihn bei der großen Klappe ein wenig wunderte.

"Sie müssen mir Ihre Schnürsenkel, die Krawatte und den Gürtel geben, zur Sicherheit."

"Denken Sie, ohne Schnürsenkel kann ich nicht fliehen?" Der Blick des Jungen glitt zur Tür und dann wieder zurück zu ihm.

"Das sind nun mal die Regeln - jetzt machen Sie schon. Es geht nur darum, daß Sie sich hier über Nacht nicht aufhängen."

Die Augen des anderen wurden größer. "Wieso sollte ich das denn tun?"

Thiel seufzte. "Hören Sie doch endlich auf rumzudiskutieren ..." Er ging in die Knie und griff nach dem ersten Schuh.

"Das ist absolut ... ungebührlich. Ich sehe überhaupt nicht ein ..."

"Und jetzt noch die Krawatte ..." Thiel zog seinen Häftling von der Pritsche hoch, um einen besseren Zugriff zu haben. Er öffnete vorsichtig den Knoten, während der Junge ihn immer noch überrascht ansah, und griff dann nach der Gürtelschnalle. "Und den Gürtel, und dann -" 

Als er mit einem dumpfen Knall an der Wand landete, verfluchte er seinen Leichtsinn. Der Junge hatte so harmlos gewirkt und auch viel zu betrunken, um noch eine Gefahr zu sein, aber er hätte doch nicht alleine mit ihm ... Im nächsten Moment spürte er Lippen auf seinen und versuchte, diesen abrupten Richtungswechsel einzuordnen. Was zum Teufel ... Er hätte heftiger reagiert, aber das war so unerwartet gekommen. Der Junge hielt ihn nicht mehr fest, sondern benutzte nur das Gewicht seines Körpers, um ihn gegen die Wand zu drücken. Finger nestelten an der Knopfleiste seines Uniformhemdes, und das riß ihn schließlich aus der Erstarrung. Er griff nach den fremden Händen und drehte seinen Kopf beiseite.

"Was soll das denn?"

"Weißt du eigentlich, daß du in dieser Uniform ganz schön heiß aussiehst ...", murmelte der Junge und küßte seinen Hals.

"Aha." Er war ein wenig ratlos, griff dann aber einfach nach dem Kopf des anderen und drückte ihn gegen seine Schulter. Damit war wenigstens seine Möglichkeit eingeschränkt, ihn weiter zu küssen, und er hatte ihn wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle. "Sie haben wirklich zu viel getrunken."

"Eigentlich mag ich gar kein Bier ..."

"Das merkt man."

Der Junge in seinem Arm reagierte nicht. Sarkasmus war in dem Zustand vermutlich nicht mehr zu erkennen.

"Ich lasse Sie jetzt wieder los, Sie geben mir Ihren Gürtel und legen sich hin, in Ordnung?"

...

"Hallo?"

Der Junge war eingeschlafen. Naja - so ging das natürlich auch. Er legte ihn vorsichtig hin und nahm den Gürtel an sich. Was für ein Spinner. Das würde ihm morgen bestimmt ganz schön peinlich sein, wenn er wieder nüchtern war. Er drehte ihn auf die Seite - sicher war sicher - und deckte ihn zu. Er sollte Schmidt darauf hinweisen, daß er die Zelle jede Stunde kontrollierte.

***

Thiel kam am nächsten Morgen später als sonst zum Dienst, weil er noch den Klempner in die Wohnung hatte lassen müssen, Susanne hatte sich nicht freinehmen können. Michaela erzählte ihm, daß das Opfer von gestern Nacht dann doch keine Anzeige hatte erstatten wollen, nachdem er sich erst einmal beruhigt hatte.

"Hat was von Privatsache erzählt, und daß es das nicht wert sei und so weiter", Michaela schnaubte mißbilligend. "Wenn du mich fragst, hat der selbst irgendwelchen Dreck am Stecken und wollte lieber nicht, daß raus kommt, was er in dieser Kneipe getrieben hat. Vielleicht ging's um eine Frau."

"Das glaube ich eher nicht", murmelte Thiel, als er sich an die Szene gestern Nacht erinnerte.

"Wie?" Michaela sah ihn überrascht an.

"Ach, nichts." Es war ja wirklich nichts Schlimmes passiert, außer einem Kuß und etwas mehr Körperkontakt, als ihm lieb war. "Was machen wir jetzt mit dem anderen?"

Sie schob ihm über den Schreibtisch einen Ausweis zu. "Heute früh war schon ein Freund da und hat seine Papiere vorbeigebracht. Nimm die Personalien auf, falls noch was kommt, und laß ihn laufen. Eine ernsthafte Bedrohung für die Gesellschaft scheint er ja nicht gerade zu sein."

Thiel seufzte. Na dann. Irgendwie hatte er keine so große Lust, dem Burschen noch einmal zu begegnen, aber ihm fiel kein überzeugender Grund ein, warum Michaela das jetzt lieber machen sollte. Also ging er los.

***

Sein Häftling war heute Morgen ziemlich mißgelaunt - verkatert, dachte Thiel bei sich - was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, sich lautstark und ausgiebig über Thiels Verhalten und die Gesamtsituation zu beschweren.

"Seien Sie lieber froh, daß der andere keine Anzeige erstattet hat, sonst kämen Sie da nicht so einfach wieder raus", sagte Thiel entnervt, nachdem er sich das eine Weile angehört hatte.

Der Junge lachte nur. "Das traut der sich nicht, dieser Feigling. Er weiß ganz genau, daß ich im Recht -"

"Jaja." Er tippte die letzten Worte, fluchte, weil er sich schon wieder vertippt hatte und zog das Formular aus der Schreibmaschine.

"Also im Interesse all der unschuldigen Bürger, die Sie hier festhalten, sollten Sie bei Ihrer Ausbildung wirklich mal einen Schreibmaschinenkurs -"

"Wenn Sie mich nicht die ganze Zeit zuquatschen und ablenken würden, wären wir schon längst fertig!"

"Sie sind ja ganz schön schlecht gelaunt heute Morgen." Sein Gegenüber klang völlig ungerührt. "Aber das wäre ich vermutlich auch, wenn ich den halben Tag in dieser grauenhaften Farbkombination herumlaufen müßte. Kriegen Sie eigentlich eine Zulage deswegen - so eine Art Schmerzensgeld? Ich finde, das -"

"Gestern Nacht fanden Sie die Uniform noch ziemlich attraktiv." Nüchtern nervte der Bursche ihn gewaltig, und er konnte sich die anzügliche Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.

An dem erstaunten Blick war unschwer zu erkennen, daß der andere sich nicht mehr erinnerte. Und an der leichten Röte, daß er sich wohl vorstellen konnte, was passiert war. Wenigstens war er jetzt ruhig.

Die restlichen Formalitäten gingen ohne größere Unterbrechungen über die Bühne.

"Das wär's dann", er sah wieder von den Unterlagen hoch. "Sie müssen hier noch quittieren, daß Sie alles wieder zurückbekommen haben, dann können Sie gehen."

Der Junge prüfte akribisch den Inhalt seiner Taschen und Thiel unterdrückte ein gereiztes Augenrollen. Man sollte doch meinen, der andere wäre froh, hier endlich weg zu kommen!

"Scheint alles da zu sein." Er sah Thiel an. "Diese Uniform beleidigt im übrigen in Farbe und Schnitt das Auge des Betrachters-"

"Jaja ... das sagten Sie schon." Er zog die Quittung zu sich.

"Ich wollte sagen, ich habe mich da gestern vermutlich mißverständlich ausgedrückt."

Thiel verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Schnösel. Jetzt kamen die Ausreden. Eigentlich war es ganz lustig, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich wand.

"Ich meinte sicherlich den Inhalt und nicht die Verpackung." 

Er sah auf in ein Gesicht, das ihn jetzt überraschend konzentriert und ernst anblickte, und die Erwiderung blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Verdammte Scheiße, was sollte das denn jetzt werden? Der Blick des Jungen wanderte nach unten, zu seiner Hand, die nach der Quittung gegriffen hatte. Der Ring war nicht zu übersehen, dachte Thiel. Und damit sollte ja wohl alles-

"Hätten Sie vielleicht Lust, mit mir nach Feierabend einen Kaffee zu trinken?"

Daß er es tatsächlich versuchte, obwohl doch ganz klar war, daß er keine Erfolgsaussichten hatte, war fast schon bewundernswert. Vor allem, weil er trotz der lässigen Formulierung seine Nervosität nicht vertuschen konnte. Oft hatte er das mit Sicherheit noch nicht gemacht. 

"Ich trinke nur mit meiner Frau Kaffee." 

Der Junge nickte.

"Schade."

Er griff nach seiner Jacke.

"Auf Wiedersehen." Das Lächeln war ein bißchen traurig, und Thiel konnte sich gerade noch eine tröstliche Bemerkung verkneifen. 

"Tschüß."

Er sah dem anderen nach, der mit entschlossenen Schritten zum Ausgang ging. Bis die Tür ins Schloß fiel und sein Leben weiterging wie vorher.

Thiel versuchte, sich genauer an das Gesicht oder den Namen des Jungen zu erinnern, aber so sehr er sich anstrengte, die Erinnerung wollte nicht zurückkommen. Er war dunkelhaarig gewesen, und größer als er selbst - aber das waren die meisten Männer. Vom Alter her kam es auch ungefähr hin. Er war ihm damals sehr jung vorgekommen, viel jünger als er selbst, aber andererseits war Boerne jünger. Es war das Jahr gewesen, in dem Susanne und er geheiratet hatten, er war also 25 gewesen. Boerne demnach gerade Anfang zwanzig, und er wäre ihm damals natürlich sehr viel jünger vorgekommen als heute, wo der Altersunterschied nicht mehr so ins Gewicht fiel. Der Junge aus seiner Erinnerung war Student gewesen und nicht aus Hamburg, sondern nur zu Besuch. Das wußte er noch. Und das Verhalten paßte ganz gut, das hätte schon Boerne sein können. Abgesehen von ... den anderen Dingen, die vorgefallen waren. Und Boerne hatte nie angedeutet, daß sie sich schon einmal begegnet waren. Es war natürlich möglich, daß er das vergessen hatte, es war ja mittlerweile Jahre her.

Er wälzte sich auf die andere Seite. Er selbst hatte den Abend nie vergessen. Den Namen hatte er vergessen, aber nicht das Gefühl. Manchmal hatte er sich gefragt, ob er sich hätte einladen lassen, wenn er nicht mit Susanne zusammen gewesen wäre. Aber das war eine so theoretische Frage gewesen, daß er sie schnell wieder beiseitegeschoben hatte. Und in all den Jahren war so etwas nie wieder vorgekommen. Also hatte er das Erlebnis als einmaligen Ausrutscher abgetan. Thiel schloß die Augen. "Eigentlich mag ich gar kein Bier ..." Jetzt hörte er den Satz in Boernes Tonfall, aber wer konnte schon wissen, ob das eine Erinnerung oder eine nachträgliche Projektion war.

Er würde Boerne einfach fragen. Mit dem Gedanken schlief er wieder ein.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

# KAPITEL 3

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Thiel diesen Entschluß schon wieder vergessen. Vielleicht war 'vergessen' das falsche Wort - es gab im Moment einfach Wichtigeres. Und außerdem wußte er nicht, welche Antwort er hören wollte.

Jetzt stand er jedenfalls im Obduktionssaal und mußte sich mit sehr viel ernsteren Dingen beschäftigen. Mit vielversprechenden ernsten Dingen. Boerne hatte ihm nicht verraten, was er entdeckt hatte, als er ihn hergerufen hatte. Aber er war in dieser Stimmung gewesen, die Thiel bei sich 'Flummi-Stimmung' nannte, und die meistens darauf hindeutet, daß Boerne etwas Wichtiges gefunden hatte. Oder es zumindest für wichtig hielt.

"Danke, ich glaub’s Ihnen auch so.“ Er sah zur Seite und hoffte, daß Boerne den Wink verstehen würde.

"Jetzt seien Sie mal nicht so zimperlich, Herr Kommissar. Tot ist tot."

Natürlich nicht …"Bloß weil Sie sich immer in meine Arbeit einmischen, heißt das noch lange nicht, daß ich Interesse an Ihnen … an Ihrer Arbeit habe." Er spürte, wie seine Ohren rot wurden. Aber Boerne kommentierte den Versprecher zum Glück nicht. "Sich zerstückelte Körperteile anzusehen ist Ihr Job, nicht meiner. Also, was haben Sie gefunden?"

"Es wäre viel spannender, wenn Sie sich das selbst ansehen würden", sagte Boerne, und es klang ein wenig quengelig. Thiel überlegte gerade, ob er ihn darauf hinweisen mußte, daß das hier ihre Arbeit war und daß zwei Menschen gestorben waren, als der Rechtsmediziner dann doch endlich in den halbwegs professionellen Modus wechselte.

"Eine der Hände ist relativ gut erhalten - also noch an einem Stück. Und an dieser Hand zeigen sich sehr charakteristische Verletzungen, die darauf hindeuten, daß Mellies versucht hat, etwas zu öffnen - abgebrochene Fingernägel, eingerissene Nagelbetten und so weiter."

"Kann das nicht von dem Zug kommen? Ich meine, die beiden sind ... wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. Wie wollen Sie da -"

"Unmöglich", sagte Boerne bestimmt. "Das sind keine Verletzungen, die mit dem Zugunfall in Verbindung stehen."

"Sie meinen also -"

"Das könnten selbst Sie erkennen. Mellies muß in Todesangst versucht haben, die Wagentür zu öffnen. Die verschlossene Tür. Das ist wirklich interessant, Thiel, wollen Sie nicht doch -"

"Nein! Will ich nicht!"

"Bitte …" Er hörte, wie Boerne das Tuch über den Leichnam deckte und sah wieder zurück zum Obduktionstisch. Boerne wirkte verletzt, weil er seine Entdeckung nicht gebührend bewundert hatte. Thiel unterdrückte ein Seufzen. "Wirklich gute Arbeit." 

"Mhm."

"Und bei Kleinert?"

"Die übrigen drei Hände sind nicht in einem Zustand, daß man daran noch etwas erkennen könnte", sagte Boerne eingeschnappt. "Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, können Sie sich gerne selbst -"

"Nicht nötig", seufzte Thiel. "Wenn Sie das sagen. Und was heißt das jetzt?"

"Das zu klären, ist ja wohl Ihre Aufgabe, Herr Hauptkommissar."

***

Boerne konnte echt anstrengend sein, dachte Thiel, während er seiner Assistentin von der Entdeckung des Rechtsmediziners berichtete. Nadeshda spitzte sofort die Ohren und erinnerte ihn an einen jungen Jagdhund, der Witterung aufgenommen hatte, ein Gedanke, bei dem er unwillkürlich lächeln mußte. Sie hätte das Bild vermutlich nicht so amüsant gefunden, weshalb er das Lächeln schnell mit einer Frage überspielte. "Was denken Sie?"

"An dem Fahrzeug war laut Bericht der Spurensicherung nichts Ungewöhnliches festzustellen", antwortete Nadeshda prompt. "Aber andererseits war der Wagen so stark beschädigt, daß eine mögliche Manipulation kaum noch nachzuweisen gewesen wäre. Das hat mir Meier im Vertrauen erzählt."

"Hat er."

"Beim Kaffee", sagte Nadeshda und räusperte sich.

"Horchen Sie etwa die Kollegen von der Spurensicherung aus?"

"Ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn Meier gerne einen Kaffee mit mir trinkt ... und mir Dinge erzählt ..."

"Vielleicht wollte er sich nur wichtig machen. Soll ja vorkommen, bei jungen Männern."

Nadeshda grinste, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. "Daß er nicht sicher ist, ob an dem Wagen nicht doch gedreht wurde, läßt ihn aber nicht gerade in einem besseren Licht erscheinen. Ich denke schon, daß das stimmt."

"Also doch ein Mord?"

"Oder ein Unfall ..."

"Oder ein gemeinschaftlicher Selbstmord, bei dem Mellies kurz vorm Ende die Nerven verloren hat?"

"Was ist das denn für eine Idee?"

"Boerne."

Nadeshda hob die Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts dazu, daß ihr Rechtsmediziner sich wieder einmal mit sehr unmedizinischen Themen befaßte. Daran hatte sie sich wie Thiel selbst notgedrungen gewöhnt.

Stattdessen sah sie zu den Bildern der beiden Toten, die immer noch an der Wand hingen. "Oder Mord und Selbstmord. Kleinert hat Mellies ermordet und sich selbst mit."

"Aber warum?"

"Wissen Sie, was mein Ausbilder immer gesagt hat?"

Er wartete, aber Nadeshda redete nicht weiter. "Nein ... weiß ich nicht."

"Die wirklich schlimmen Sachen sind Beziehungstaten." 

Thiel seufzte. "Also gut. Sie gehen den Papierkram nochmal durch. Achten Sie auf alles, was darauf hinweisen könnte, daß Mellies etwas mit Kleinerts Frau gehabt haben könnte." Er zögerte kurz. "Oder daß Kleinert und Mellies etwas miteinander gehabt haben könnten."

Nadeshda sah ihn überrascht an, weshalb er ein weiteres "Boerne" hinterherschob. 

"Und Sie?"

"Ich rede noch einmal mit Frau Kleinert."

***

Das Zeugenverhör war keine einfache Sache gewesen. Vor allem, da er hatte andeuten müssen, in welche Richtung sein Verdacht ging. Frau Kleinert hatte zwar überhaupt nicht aggressiv reagiert - was sonst oft passierte, wenn es unangenehme Nachfragen bei den Angehörigen der Opfer gab. Aber das wäre ihm fast lieber gewesen. Die Frau war so apathisch gewesen, daß er sich richtig schlecht gefühlt hatte, sie zu bedrängen. Sie hatte ganz offensichtlich keine Energie übrig, um sich aufzuregen. Sie hatte seine Frage einfach nur verneint.

Als er zum Polizeipräsidium zurückfuhr, war er sich eigentlich sicher, daß an der Ehebruch-Theorie nichts war. Seine Menschenkenntnis müßte ihn sonst völlig verlassen haben. Außerdem - wenn das der Grund war, warum sollte Frau Kleinert ihm das verschweigen? Die Frau trauerte, und alles andere schien ihr im Moment völlig egal zu sein. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß sie ihn anlog. 

Darum schüttelte er gleich den Kopf, als Nadeshda ihn beim Betreten des Büros fragend ansah.

"Da war nichts." Thiel ließ sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen. "Oder Frau Kleinert ist eine oscarreife Schauspielerin. Und bei Ihnen?"

"Nichts", sagte Nadeshda, und Thiel seufzte.

"Außer ..."

"Was?"

"Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit ..."

"Jetzt machen Sie's doch nicht so spannend!"

Nadeshda breitete mehrere Kontoauszüge vor ihm aus. "Kleinert hat jeden Monat einmal eine größere Summe Bargeld abgehoben." Sie zeigte auf mehrere markierte Stellen. "Immer 300 Euro."

"Na und?" Er verstand nicht, worauf sie hinauswollte. "Vielleicht hat er lieber größere Summen und dafür seltener abgehoben." 

"Nein." Sie zeigte auf weitere Eintragungen. "Er hat sonst meistens mit EC-Karte gezahlt und bar eigentlich nie mehr als 50 Euro abgehoben. Abgesehen von den 300, immer um den Monatswechsel rum."

"Immer?"

"Ich habe hier die Kontoauszüge der letzten drei Jahre, es ist immer das gleiche Muster." 

"Erpressung?"

"Das wäre aber eine ziemlich kleine Summe", gab Nadeshda zu bedenken.

"Naja ... über die Jahre hinweg ..."

Sie sahen sich zweifelnd an. So richtig überzeugend war das nicht.

"Es kann ja auch irgendetwas ganz harmloses sein, was er bar bezahlt hat. Monatlich. Oder er hat doch jemanden bezahlt, aber nicht weil er erpreßt wurde, sondern -"

Während Nadeshda redete, fiel Thiel plötzlich ein, was da die ganze Zeit in seinem Hinterkopf gewesen war.

"In der Lindenstraße ist doch dieses Hochhaus mit den Ein-Zimmer-Appartements."

"Ja?"

"Kleinert hat dort vor drei Wochen ein Knöllchen bekommen. In der Lindenstraße."

Es war gar nicht so einfach gewesen, in Münster auf die Schnelle eine Wohnung zu finden, als sein Versetzungsantrag damals Hals über Kopf bewilligt worden war. Bevor die Zusage von Boerne eingetroffen war, war er schon fast soweit gewesen, für den Übergang bei diesem Miethai einzuziehen. 250 Euro für ein Wohnklo von 12 Quadratmetern! Eigentlich war das fast schon sittenwidrig, selbst bei den Münsteraner -

"Chef?"

"Vielleicht hat er dort ein Zimmer gemietet. Der Vermieter akzeptiert garantiert auch Barzahlung und fragt nicht nach den Gründen, solange nur das Geld fließt."

Nadeshda wirkte etwas skeptisch, aber er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, auf der richtigen Spur zu sein. Ein Zimmer, von dem die Ehefrau nichts wußte - dahinter konnte sich ein ganzes Bündel möglicher Mordmotive verstecken.

"Können Sie den Vermieter ausfindig machen und herausfinden, ob Kleinert dort was gemietet hat?"

"Mache ich."

"Denken Sie dran, daß er vielleicht einen falschen Namen angegeben hat!" rief er Nadeshda noch über die Schulter zu. "Ich muß zur Staatsanwältin, bin schon spät dran."

***

Zu behaupten, daß Frau Klemm zufrieden war, wäre eine klare Übertreibung gewesen. Aber immerhin konnte er überhaupt von Fortschritten in der Ermittlung berichten, was sie einigermaßen besänftigte. Er erzählte von den neuen Spuren und den Schlußfolgerungen, die sie gezogen hatten, bis sie ihn plötzlich unterbrach.

"Jaja, Thiel, mir ist schon bewußt, daß Professor Boerne gute Arbeit leistet."

"Was?" Er wußte überhaupt nicht, worauf sie hinauswollte. Aber statt zu erklären, was diese Bemerkung sollte, sah Frau Klemm ihn nur prüfend an und meinte dann, wesentlich sanftmütiger als noch am vorigen Tag: "Geben Sie mir Bescheid, wenn sich wegen Kleinerts Barabbuchungen etwas ergibt."

Thiel war immer noch verwirrt, als er aus dem Büro der Staatsanwältin kam. Hatte er irgendetwas Komisches gesagt? Frau Klemm war manchmal wirklich seltsam. Und auch nach fast einem Jahr fand er es schwierig, ihre Stimmungen einzuordnen.

Zurück im Büro stellte er fest, daß Nadeshda schon gegangen war. Halb sieben - Menschen, die neben der Arbeit noch ein Privatleben hatten, wollten natürlich auch irgendwann Feierabend machen. Er setzte sich unschlüssig wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und überlegte, ob er noch irgendetwas sinnvolles tun konnte, als sein Blick auf ein Post-It an seinem Bildschirm fiel.

Morgen 8 Uhr, Lindenstr. 44, Sie hatten recht, kru

Er hatte also richtig gelegen. Im ersten Moment freute er sich, aber dann dachte er an Frau Kleinert. Für sie würde das mit Sicherheit keine guten Nachrichten bedeuten.

Thiel seufzte.

Zumindest konnte er für heute wohl auch Feierabend machen. Und nach Hause gehen. Er sah aus dem Fenster. Es regnete zwar nicht, aber sein Rad war immer noch nicht wieder fit. Um Fahrradreparaturen hatte sich früher Susanne gekümmert, die im Gegensatz zu ihm ein Talent für handwerkliche Dinge hatte. Zum Laufen hatte er jetzt keine große Lust, selbst wenn es zur Abwechslung mal trocken war. Er dachte kurz an Boerne, der vermutlich auch noch arbeitete, rief dann aber doch seinen Vater an. Er konnte sich schließlich nicht ständig von seinem Kollegen mitnehmen lassen. Und um das Rad würde er sich morgen endlich kümmern.

***

"Du weißt doch, daß ich dir nichts über laufende Ermittlungen erzählen darf ..."

"Ich sag ja nur ..." Sein Vater warf ihm einen kritischen Seitenblick zu. "Kläuschen meint ja, daß die russische Mafia in Münster immer weiter -"

"Vaddern!" Thiel fuhr sich verzweifelt mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht. Vielleicht hätte er doch Boerne fragen sollen. 

"Wer nicht will, der hat schon", brummte sein Vater. "Ich wollte dir nur helfen."

"Jaja, laß man."

...

"Machst du immer so spät Schluß?" fragte Herbert, nachdem Thiel gerade einmal eine halbe Minute Ruhe genossen hatte. "Du mußt darauf achten, daß du nicht zu viel arbeitest. Irgendwann geht man in Rente, und dann?"

"Mann, Papa, jetzt geh mir nicht auch noch damit auf die Nerven!" Mußten sie denn immer beim gleichen Thema landen?

"Es ist nicht gesund, nur zu arbeiten", murrte sein Vater. "Du mußt was für dein Sozialleben tun. Das ist wichtig, um aus einem Trennungstief wieder rauszukommen. Weißt du, als ich mich damals von deiner Mutter hab' scheiden lassen -"

"Wir sind da!" unterbrach er Herbert hastig. Die Geschichte hatte er auch schon x-mal gehört. "Hier, der Rest ist Trinkgeld."

"Spendabel, der Herr Hauptkommissar."

"Magst du noch mitkommen, auf ein Bier?"

Herbert sah auf die Uhr. "Ich bin mit Paul zum Schachspielen verabredet. Tut mir leid, Junge."

"Macht ja nix."

***

Er hörte Musik aus Boernes Wohnung, als er die Treppe hinaufging. Was klassisches, aber wenigstens in erträglicher Lautstärke.

Als er die Tür hinter sich schloß, war es still.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

# KAPITEL 4

Thiel war gerade dabei sein Fahrrad, die Zange, den Mistkerl, der diese Gangschaltung gebaut hatte, und die Welt im allgemeinen zu verfluchen, als sein Kollege beschwingten Schritts aus der Haustür trat.

"Ah, der Herr Nachbar! Üben Sie sich in der Kunst der Feinmechanik?"

Er war so kurz davor, die Zange nach Boerne zu werfen. 

"Das sieht aber nicht gut aus." Thiel schloß die Augen und fing an zu zählen. "Der Zug hier ist ja völlig durchgerostet, damit werden Sie wohl kaum -"

"Boerne!"

"Ich würde Ihnen ja zur Hand gehen, aber leider ..." Boerne deutete auf sein blütenweißes Hemd.

"Können Sie mich mitnehmen?" fragte Thiel resigniert. Es war schon halb acht, und so wie es aussah, würde er es ohne Hilfe nicht mehr pünktlich schaffen.

"Gerne." Boerne sah ihm zu, während er das Werkzeug zusammenpackte. "Ich glaube nicht, daß Sie das Rad wieder anschließen müssen. Nicht einmal in Münster würde jemand so ein Exemplar -"

"Hier, räumen Sie das schon mal in den Keller, dann sind wir schneller." Er drückte dem verdutzten Rechtsmediziner seine Werkzeugkiste in die Hand und drehte sich schnell wieder zu seinem Fahrradschloß um, bevor er lachen mußte. Gewußt wie.

Zwei Minuten später saßen sie im Auto.

***

"Woher kennen Sie eigentlich den Nuttenbunker?" sagte Boerne, nachdem er ihm von den neuesten Entwicklungen erzählt und die Adresse genannt hatte, zu der er mußte.

"Was?"

"So wird das Gebäude im Volksmund genannt, wußten Sie das nicht? Ich vermute aufgrund des hohen Anteils an verdeckter Prostitution, der -"

"Jaja", er unterbrach Boerne hastig. "Ich kann's mir denken."

"Aber Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet ..."

"Bei der Wohnungssuche in Münster hatte ich mir da auch was angesehen." Boerne warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. "Als Notquartier, falls ich nicht rechtzeitig was Richtiges finde." 

"Sie haben wirklich großen Grund, mir dankbar zu sein." Boerne grinste.

"Dafür, daß ich Ihnen jeden Monat ein gutes Drittel meines Gehalts überweise?"

"Das ist die ortsübliche Miete für ein Objekt in dieser Lage", erklärte Boerne trocken. "Und bedenken Sie die vielen Vorteile!"

"Vorteile?"

"Ich wohne nebenan."

Thiel prustete los, riß sich dann aber zusammen, als sein Kollege ihm einen empörten Seitenblick zuwarf.

"Wie ich sehe, hat sich Ihre Laune schon deutlich gebessert", stellte Boerne fest.

Und damit hatte er überraschenderweise recht. Um das Rad würde er sich ein andermal kümmern, jetzt würden sie erst einmal Licht ins Dunkel dieses Falles bringen. Er spürte ein vertrautes Gefühl, das er von früher kannte und das ihm sagte, daß er kurz vor der Lösung eines Problems stand. Das hatte er lange nicht mehr gehabt.

***

Nadeshda hatte sie mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand begrüßt, und er hatte ihr den Vortritt auf dem Weg zu Kleinerts "Appartement" gelassen. Immerhin war es zu einem großen Teil ihr Verdienst, daß sie soweit gekommen waren. Sie standen schon vor der Zimmertür, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß Boerne mitgekommen war. Eigentlich war das ja nicht O.K., aber ... Nadeshda sah ihn an und er konnte sehen, daß sie genauso gespannt war wie er selbst.

"Machen Sie auf."

***

Er wußte nicht, was er erwartet hatte - das jedenfalls nicht.

Nadeshda wirkte genauso verwirrt wie er selbst, nur Boerne tat zumindest so, als würde ihn der Anblick nicht überraschen.

Er hatte in erster Linie gedacht, daß Kleinert das Zimmer für eine Affäre benutzt hatte. Seinetwegen sogar mit Mellies, auch wenn ihm Boernes Theorie viel zu abenteuerlich vorkam. Oder um irgendetwas Illegales zu treiben. Etwas, was er vor seiner Frau und vielleicht auch vor dem Gesetz verbergen mußte.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß das Zimmer eine Art ... Altar für Mellies sein würde. Obwohl Altar vielleicht das falsche Wort war, dachte Thiel, als er einen Karton mit säuberlich nummerierten und beschrifteten Briefen und Postkarten öffnete. Eher eine Art Museum.

"Ein Archiv", sagte Boerne, der einen nüchternen grauen Pappkarton mit Fotos geöffnet hatte.

"In Archiven bewahrt man nur schriftliches Material auf, keine Gegenstände", murmelte Nadeshda, die sich von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatte.

Boerne ignorierte den Einwurf und öffnete den nächsten Karton.

An den Wänden hingen vergrößerte Fotos, alle von Mellies, manchmal von Kleinert und Mellies. Das hatte ihn zuerst an einen Altar oder eine Art Schrein denken lassen. Aber das war nur Dekoration, alles andere in diesem Raum war systematisch verpackt, nummeriert und katalogisiert.

Er ging seinen Karton Stück für Stück durch und erkannte, daß die Briefe chronologisch sortiert waren. Und nicht nur Briefe - anscheinend hatte Kleinert alles gesammelt, was Mellies ihm jemals geschrieben hatte, bis hin zu Notizzetteln aus der Zeit, als die beiden im Studium in einer WG gewohnt hatte 

Er nahm einen vergilbten Zettel heraus.

Silke hat angerufen, Du sollst zurückrufen. S. 

Und auf der Rückseite, in Kleinerts penibler Schrift: "4. November 1989."

Der erste Zettel stammte laut Datierung vom 20. Februar 1986 und war aus einem karierten Collegeblock gerissen worden.

Referatsgruppe trifft sich heute um 4 in der UB, Stefan.

Thiel steckte die Zettel wieder zurück und sah zu Nadeshda, die auch eine Kiste geöffnet hatte.

"Kleidungsstücke", murmelte sie. "Er hat kleine Zettel drangesteckt, auf denen steht, wann und wo Mellies sie getragen hat. Was ist das denn?"

Boerne hatte mit einem dumpfen Knall einen weiteren Karton vor ihnen abgestellt und geöffnet. Thiel starrte auf die kleinen Kassetten, die ihm dunkel bekannt vorkamen.

"Das kennen Sie vermutlich gar nicht mehr, Fräulein Krusenstern. Vorsintflutliche Technik. Das sind Kassetten aus einem alten Anrufbeantworter."

"Wozu ..." Nadeshda redete nicht weiter, und Thiel wurde mit einem Mal ganz flau bei der Vorstellung, daß hier auf ewig die Nachrichten konserviert waren, die der nichtsahnende Mellies Kleinert in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren auf den AB gesprochen hatte.

"Ich glaube, wir können davon ausgehen, daß Kleinert den Unfall absichtlich verursacht hat."

"Aber warum?" fragte Nadeshda.

"Vereint im Tod, wenn schon nicht im Leben", murmelte Boerne und steckte vorsichtig eine der Kassetten wieder an ihren Platz zurück.

"Aber warum ausgerechnet jetzt?" fragte Nadeshda, die immer noch so ratlos aussah, wie Thiel sich fühlte.

"Ich bezweifle, daß wir darauf eine Antwort finden werden."

***

Nadeshda war nach unten gegangen, um den Jungs von der Spurensicherung den Weg zu zeigen, und hatte sie alleine gelassen in diesem Raum, der trotz allem nichts erklärte.

Thiels Blick fiel auf ein Foto an der Wand, das Kleinert und Mellies in dunklen Anzügen zeigte. Kleinert hatte ein Blume am Jackettaufschlag, und er erinnerte sich plötzlich, daß er das Bild auch in Kleinerts Wohnung gesehen hatte. Im Wohnzimmer hatten Fotos von seiner und ihrer Familie gestanden, und die eigenen Hochzeitsfotos. Dieses Bild war dabei gewesen, nur daß Frau Kleinert auf dem Abzug hier weggeschnitten worden war. 

Er ging zum Fenster, um frische Luft zu schnappen.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob wir das seiner Frau überhaupt sagen sollen." Thiel starrte aus dem Fenster. "Das ist doch furchtbar, so etwas über den eigenen Mann zu erfahren. Und helfen tut das jetzt auch niemandem mehr."

"Ich würde das wissen wollen", platzte Boerne unvermittelt heraus. "Wenn mein Mann … ich meine, Sie wissen schon."

"Sie wollen ja auch immer alles wissen", antwortete er humorlos. "Aber manchmal kann man auch zu viel wissen."

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. "Was wollen Sie denn tun? Es den Verwandten und Freunden von Mellies auch verheimlichen?"

Thiel seufzte. Das hatte er ganz verdrängt.

"Außerdem sollte sie es wissen." Boerne klang geistesabwesend. "Sie war acht Jahre mit ihm verheiratet, und jetzt weiß sie nicht, warum er tot ist. Es wird leichter, wenn sie einen Grund hat."

Er haßte es, wenn Boerne recht hatte.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

# Kapitel 5

Zurück im Büro schrieb Thiel als erstes den Abschlußbericht. Er würde die Ergebnisse der Spurensicherung noch abwarten, bevor er ihn an die Staatsanwaltschaft weitergab, aber er war sich sicher, daß das wenig ändern würde. Er hätte seine Pension darauf verwettet, daß niemand außer Kleinert je diesen Raum betreten hatte. Schon gar nicht konnte er sich vorstellen, daß Mellies in diesem Raum gewesen sein könnte - vermutlich hatte er nicht einmal geahnt, was in seinem Freund vor sich ging. 

Der Rest war eine einfache Gleichung. Wenn Mellies davon gewußt hätte, wären die beiden nicht mehr befreundet gewesen. Oder ein Paar. In dem Fall hätte sich Kleinert einfach nur von seiner Frau trennen müssen; kein Grund für solche drastischen Maßnahmen. Es gab nur eine Erklärung, die zu den Spuren paßte. Ein erweiterter Selbstmord, bei dem Kleinert Mellies mit in den Tod genommen hatte.

Selbstmorde ließen ihn immer mit einem unbefriedigten Gefühl zurück. So als habe er nicht wirklich etwas gelöst. Motive, Erklärungen - meistens blieb das alles Spekulation, den Täter zu befragen war ja nicht mehr möglich.

Er stellte den dünnen Papierstapel auf die Kante und klopfte damit von allen Seiten auf den Schreibtisch, bis die Blätter akkurat und bündig übereinanderlagen. Als Nadeshda ihm vom Nachbartisch einen gereizten Blick zuwarf, wurde ihm bewußt, daß er das wohl schon deutlich zu lange machte. 

Thiel legte den Stapel vorsichtig hin und seufzte. Er wußte ja selbst, daß er gerade dabei war, Zeit zu schinden. Schweren Herzens griff er zum Telefon und rief Frau Kleinert an, um ihr zu sagen, daß er noch einmal mit ihr sprechen mußte.

***

Er wußte selbst nicht so genau, warum er eigentlich bei Boerne klingelte. Er sagte sich, daß Boerne ja doch einiges zur Auflösung dieses Falles beigetragen hatte und daher auch wissen sollte, wie seine Gespräche mit den Hinterbliebenen gelaufen waren. Aber in Wirklichkeit wollte er an diesem Abend vermutlich nur nicht alleine sein.

Thiel hatte sich noch nicht entschlossen, was er sagen sollte, als sein Kollege schon die Tür öffnete. Und dann stellte sich heraus, daß er gar nichts sagen mußte, denn Boerne sah ihn nur an und fragte: "Wollen Sie ein Glas Wein?"

***

Boerne war ungewöhnlich schweigsam gewesen, mit dem Effekt, daß er mehr geredet hatte, als er ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte. Genaugenommen machte das auch nichts besser, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem erleichtert.

Anschließend hatte Boerne ihm dann doch noch einiges über zwanghafte Persönlichkeitsstörungen und Obsessionen erzählt, wovon er allerdings nicht allzuviel verstanden hatte. Das, was er verstanden hatte, verstärkte sein Unbehagen eher noch. Boerne hingegen schien froh zu sein, Erklärungen gefunden zu haben. Wobei er sich fragte, was das alles erklären sollte.

Bis Boerne, der mit der zweiten Flasche Wein aus der Küche zurückgekommen war, im Vorbeigehen flüchtig seine Schulter berührt und "Lassen Sie es gut sein, Thiel. Es hat keinen Sinn, sich weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen" gesagt hatte.

In diesem Moment war es gar nicht so schlimm gewesen, daß Boerne recht hatte.

Er hatte das nächste Glas Wein angenommen und gefragt, ob Boerne vielleicht eine Möglichkeit kannte, wo man in Münster sein Rad reparieren lassen konnte, ohne drei Wochen warten zu müssen.

Und Boerne hatte, oh Wunder, kein Wort über seine beschränkten technischen Fähigkeiten verloren, sondern ihm tatsächlich eine Werkstatt genannt, in die er zu Studienzeiten sein Rad gebracht hatte.

"Erstklassiger Service", erklärte Boerne. "Wenn auch ein wenig teurer. Aber dafür haben Sie das Rad schnell wieder, und die Reparatur ist sauber ausgeführt."

Das hatte zu einem längeren Fachgespräch über die Vorzüge und Nachteile verschiedener Fahrradhersteller geführt, bis Thiel plötzlich eingefallen war, daß es da ja noch etwas gab, was er Boerne hatte fragen wollen.

"Sagen Sie mal ...", Thiel zögerte. Aber eigentlich war das ja ganz arglos. Er mußte ja gar nicht erzählen, was genau passiert war, falls das doch nicht Boerne gewesen war. "Kann es sein, daß wir uns vor Jahren schon einmal in Hamburg begegnet sind?"

"Sie meinen, als Sie mich damals verhaftet haben?" antwortete Boerne und griff nach der Weinflasche, um ihm nachzuschenken. Thiel brauchte zwei Sekunden, um den Mund wieder zu schließen.

"Dann waren Sie das wirklich?" fragte er schließlich schwach. "Wieso ... wieso haben Sie das denn nie erwähnt?" 

"Sie haben es nicht erwähnt, deshalb dachte ich, es ist Ihnen vielleicht unangenehm", sagte Boerne und schob ihm sein Glas wieder vor die Nase. "Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich damals versucht, Sie ... zum Kaffee einzuladen."

Thiel verschluckte sich an dem Wein, nach dem er hastig gegriffen hatte, um etwas zu tun zu haben, und Boerne grinste. "Ich war mir nie ganz sicher, ob sie das überhaupt verstanden hatten. Sie wirkten nicht unbedingt so, als hätten Sie eine besonders schnelle Auffassungsgabe, mit Verlaub."

"Also bitte!" Das klang jetzt schon eher wieder nach Boerne, und Thiel hatte das Gefühl, wieder Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. "Immerhin wollten Sie was von mir!"

Boerne zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich war jung und übermütig. Und nicht gerade auf der Suche nach inneren Werten, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

Vielleicht war es besser, auf dem Thema nicht weiter herumzureiten. "Mir muß überhaupt nix peinlich sein, Sie waren schließlich besoffen und haben sich danebenbenommen. Ich habe bloß nichts gesagt, weil ich mich erst vor ein paar Tagen wieder erinnert habe."

"Wieso?" fragte Boerne und sah ihn interessiert an.

"Keine Ahnung", log Thiel. Zum Glück hatte er noch nicht so viel getrunken, daß ihm noch eine halbwegs logische Erklärung einfiel. "Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, daß wir uns von irgendwoher kennen, und dann ist mir das eben plötzlich wieder eingefallen. So was passiert."

"Mhm", sagte Boerne.

Eine Weile tranken sie nur schweigend, und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Bis Thiel es nicht mehr aushielt. Nachdem sie das Thema jetzt schon einmal angeschnitten hatten, wollte er die ganze Wahrheit wissen.

"Woran erinnern Sie sich eigentlich noch?" 

"An Lauterbach", sagte Boerne und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Unangenehmer Kerl. Und daß Sie mich verhaftet und zur Wache gefahren haben. Aber im Auto setzt die Erinnerung aus und erst wieder ein, als ich auf dieser - wenn ich mich recht erinnere nicht allzu sauberen - Pritsche in der Zelle wieder aufgewacht bin."

"Das wissen Sie noch so genau?" Erstaunlich, immerhin war das jetzt schon bald zwanzig Jahre her.

"War mein erster Filmriß", erklärte Boerne lapidar. "Sowas vergißt man nicht."

"Und die Erinnerung ist nie wiedergekommen?" fragte Thiel, ohne weiter nachzudenken. 

"Nein", sagte Boerne fröhlich. "Das sind acht Stunden meines Lebens, die einfach weg sind. Ist vermutlich auch besser so."

Was für ein merkwürdiger Gedanke. Boerne hatte ihn geküßt, und er war der einzige Mensch, der sich daran erinnerte. Ob Boerne öfter -

"Wieso sehen Sie mich so seltsam an?"

Thiel räusperte sich. Wie sollte er das jetzt bloß ausdrücken? "Ich bin nur ein bißchen überrascht, daß Sie … daß Sie … Kaffee mit Männern trinken."

Boerne hob eine Augenbraue. "Elegant formuliert, Thiel. Äußerst elegant."

Er spürte, wie er rot wurde. "Ach, halten Sie doch die Klappe. Das interessiert mich auch überhaupt nicht."

"MhmMhm." Boerne hob zur Abwechslung die andere Augenbraue. Vermutlich hatte er das heimlich vor dem Spiegel geübt. "Weil Sie das offensichtlich sehr beschäftigt, kann ich Ihnen zu Ihrer Beruhigung verraten, daß ich meinen Kaffee normalerweise mit Frauen trinke. Von gelegentlichen Ausnahmen abgesehen."

"Pfff ..." Er griff wieder nach seinem Weinglas. "Das beschäftigt mich überhaupt nicht."

Boerne grinste einfach nur, ließ das Thema aber endlich auf sich beruhen.

"Was war damals eigentlich der Grund für diese Schlägerei?" Das war zumindest eine Frage, die er ohne unangenehme Nebenwirkungen stellen konnte.

"Ein Mädchen", sagte Boerne, und Thiel mußte sofort an Michaela denken. Seine alte Kollegin hatte doch immer ein ziemlich gutes Gespür dafür gehabt, wenn irgendwas faul war. "... ich kann mich gar nicht mehr an den Namen erinnern. Jedenfalls hat sie Lauterbach mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, daß sie kein Interesse an ihm hatte, aber er hat sich taub gestellt."

"Ah, Sie haben also den Helden in schimmernder Rüstung gegeben?" kommentierte Thiel und grinste in sein Weinglas. Irgendwie paßte das ganz gut.

"Was hätten Sie denn getan?" fragte Boerne empört. "Der Kerl war wirklich ein Schwein. Ein halbes Jahr später hat ihn eine andere Frau wegen sexueller Belästigung vor Gericht gebracht."

"Woher kannten Sie den überhaupt?"

"Aus der ... vom Studium", sagte Boerne knapp. "Wir hatten einen ... Austausch mit einer anderen ... Studentengruppe in Hamburg. Freiwillig hätte ich mit so jemandem keine Zeit verbracht."

Es war mehr als deutlich, daß Boerne ihm etwas verschwieg, aber er war zu müde, um dem noch weiter nachzugehen. Stattdessen schüttelte er den Kopf, als Boerne ihm nachschenken wollte.

"Lassen Sie mal. Ich hab' schon zu viel." Er sah auf die Uhr. "Wird Zeit fürs Bett."

"Gerne", antwortete Boerne, und ihm wurde schlagartig heiß. Erst als Boerne zu lachen anfing, wurde ihm klar, daß der andere ihn auf den Arm genommen hatte.

"Sie werden wirklich schnell rot", kommentierte Boerne, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Das ist nicht lustig!"

"Jaja ... jetzt seien Sie mal nicht päpstlicher als der Papst." Boerne griff sich Flasche und Gläser und ging Richtung Küche. "Keine Angst, ich lasse Sie wieder zurück in Ihr eigenes Bett."

"Boerne ..." Thiel seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. Irgendwie hatte er ein wenig den Boden unter den Füßen verloren, und außerdem vielleicht doch zu viel getrunken. "Sie wissen doch, daß ich nicht ... also, daß ich nicht deswegen ... also, heute Abend, das war nur ..."

"Jetzt überstrapazieren Sie Ihre Formulierungsfähigkeiten mal nicht", unterbrach ihn Boerne. "Mir ist schon klar, daß Sie sich ... am Kaffee höchstens die Finger wärmen wollen."

"Finden Sie nicht, daß Sie diese Metapher jetzt langsam überstrapazieren?"

Boerne drehte sich um und sah ihn erstaunt an, ein mittlerweile ausgespültes Weinglas noch in der Hand.

"Was ist?" fragte Thiel, der sich langsam unbehaglich zu fühlen begann.

"Ich bin nur überrascht, daß Sie den Begriff 'Metapher' korrekt verwenden können."

"Ich bin nicht blöd."

"Dann wäre ja alles geklärt."

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

# KAPITEL 6

Immer diese abstrusen Ideen - Boerne mochte ja meistens sein Geld wert sein, aber seine Theorien konnten einem manchmal den letzten Nerv kosten.

"Wenn ich es Ihnen doch sage, Thiel! Einmal beherzt zugepackt und unter Wasser gezogen, und zack - noch ein paar Mal gezappelt, und das war's dann."

"Sie haben zu viele Edgar-Wallace-Filme gesehen", brummte Thiel. "Der Frosch mit der Maske in Münster, oder was."

"Das ist so simpel, daß es schon an Genialität grenzt", beharrte Boerne. "Bei der geringen Sichtweite im Aasee ist ein Taucher schon einen Meter unter der Wasseroberfläche absolut unsichtbar. Glauben Sie mir, da war jemand mit makabrer Phantasie am Werk!"

"Und was haben Sie, um diese abenteuerliche Theorie zu untermauern? Eine Druckstelle am Knöchel. Mir gefällt Frau Hallers Theorie deutlich besser: Herzinfarkt und anschließendes Ertrinken. Der Mann war schließlich schon Ende siebzig."

"Pff ... Sie würden auch einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn Sie nichtsahnend im Aasee schwimmen und Sie plötzlich etwas am Knöchel packt und unter Wasser zerrt!"

"Boerne! Ich werde in diesem Fall nicht ermitteln, das ist absurd! Es gibt kein Motiv, keine Zeugen, keine vernünftigen Indizien - nur Ihre ausufernde Phantasie!"

"Sie werden noch sehen, was Sie davon haben, wenn Sie meine Expertise einfach ignorieren, Sie ... Sie ..."

"Chef? Telefon! Professor Klingelschmidt wegen -"

"Bin schon da."

Der Rechtsmediziner rauschte beleidigt ab, und Thiel seufzte entnervt. In Momenten wie diesen fragte er sich, warum er überhaupt soviel Zeit auf Gespräche mit Boerne verschwendete. Mörderische Froschmänner in Münster ... daß er nicht lachte.

***

Nach dem zweiten geheimisvollen Ertrinkungsfall im Aasee lachte er nicht mehr. Boerne war ganz offensichtlich kurz davor, um den Obduktionstisch zu tanzen und "Ich hab's Ihnen ja gesagt" zu singen, als er ihm auch in diesem Fall ein nahezu kreisförmiges Hämatom am Knöchel präsentieren konnte.

Wie sich herausstellte, gab es in diesem Fall auch ein Motiv. Und einen Verdächtigen. Einen Verdächtigen, der seit Jahren seine Urlaube damit verbrachte, in südlichen Gefilden zu tauchen.

Wie sich weiterhin herausstellte, war der erste Tote ein Opfer der schlechten Sichtverhältnisse im Aasee geworden - und der Tatsache, daß er mit einer ähnlichen Badehose wie der Erbonkel des Mörders ins Wasser gegangen war.

"Das hat man davon, wenn man in dem Alter noch knallgelbe, knappe Badehosen tragen muß", kommentierte Boerne trocken.

***

Nach dem Froschmann-Fall kehrte erst einmal beschauliche Ruhe ein in Münster. Eine gute Gelegenheit, Resturlaub abzubauen und die Aktenführung auf Vordermann zu bringen. Trotzdem hatte er sich fast gefreut, als nach Wochen endlich wieder ein potentiell unnatürlicher Todesfall auf seinem Schreibtisch gelandet war. Allerdings hatte er sich zu früh gefreut, wie sich schnell herausstellen sollte.

"Wo ist denn Ihr Chef?" fragte er Frau Haller dann doch noch, nachdem sie ihm die Obduktionsergebnisse erläutert hatte. Ein natürlicher Tod, ganz eindeutig. Nur weil die Leiche auf einer Parkbank entdeckt und die Tote erst Anfang fünfzig gewesen war, war es überhaupt zu einer Untersuchung gekommen.

"Der macht heute länger Mittagspause. Er ist verabredet", erklärte die Rechtsmedizinerin und hob eine Augenbraue, eine Geste, die ihm seltsam vertraut vorkam. Merkwürdig - er hatte Boerne in den letzten Wochen erstaunlich wenig gesehen. Beruflich hatten sie gerade wenig miteinander zu tun gehabt, aber auch zuhause war er ihm nicht über den Weg gelaufen. Kaum. Vorgestern hatten sie sich zufällig bei den Mülltonnen getroffen.

"Mit wem denn?" fragte er, nur um im nächsten Moment zu denken, daß ihn das ja gar nichts anging. Und auch nicht interessierte. Aber Frau Haller schien sich nicht zu wundern, daß er gefragt hatte.

"Das hat er nicht verraten." Sie lächelte spöttisch, oder liebevoll, bei den beiden war das nicht immer so ganz klar zu unterscheiden. "Blond und zweifelsohne jung, würde ich aber sagen."

"Und woher ..." Er sah sie fragend an und versuchte, die leichte Unruhe zu verdrängen, die ihn plötzlich überfallen hatte. 

"Ich bin ja nicht erst seit gestern bei der Rechtsmedizin", erklärte Frau Haller. "Hellblonde, mittellange Haare auf seinem Jackett. Und seit einigen Wochen auffällig jugendliche Kleidung, das kommt ja wohl auch nicht von ungefähr."

Thiel mußte unwillkürlich lächeln. "An Ihnen ist anscheinend eine Kriminalbeamtin verloren gegangen." Frau Haller lächelte zurück, und ihm fiel nicht zum ersten Mal auf, daß er sie eigentlich richtig gerne mochte. Vielleicht sollte er sie bei Gelegenheit fragen, ob sie nicht Lust hatte, etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen. Zum Beispiel gemeinsam zu Mittag zu essen. Wenn Boerne dagewesen wäre, hätten sie die Mittagspause vermutlich zusammen verbracht, aber jetzt hatte er ja nichts vor. Die Frage lag ihm auf der Zunge, als Frau Haller ihm den Obduktionsbericht entgegenstreckte. "Wollen Sie den gleich mitnehmen? Oder soll ich ihn mit der Hauspost schicken?"

Er nahm den Bericht mit, weil er ja schon mal da war - damit war diese Sache dann auch abgeschlossen. Und dachte bei sich, daß man Berufliches und Privates lieber nicht zu sehr vermischen sollte. Es wäre doch mehr als peinlich, wenn sie gar kein Interesse hatte, und anschließend müßten sie weiter zusammenarbeiten.

***

Auf dem Weg zurück machte er Zwischenstation in der Kneipe, in der er vor ein paar Wochen mit Boerne gewesen war. Um ihm ein Bier auszugeben, weil er mit seiner Froschmann-Theorie richtig gelegen hatte. Boerne war ganz schön aufgekratzt gewesen - eigentlich reichlich makaber, wenn man bedachte, daß zwei Menschen eines gewaltsamen Todes gestorben waren. Aber inzwischen hatte er sich an die Begeisterungsfähigkeit seines Kollegen gewöhnt, die sich nicht nur, aber auch auf ungewöhnliche Mordmethoden erstreckte.

Obwohl Boerne ihm erst einen Vortrag über gesunde Ernährung gehalten hatte, nur um anschließend Pommes von seinem Teller zu klauen, war es alles in allem ein netter Abend gewesen. 

Thiel setzte sich an den gleichen Tisch, an dem sie damals gesessen hatten, und bestellte das Chili con Carne von der Mittagskarte. Ob andere Menschen das wohl auch so machten? Er konnte sich bei jedem Restaurant erinnern, wo er das erste Mal gesessen hatte, und wenn möglich, nahm er immer wieder den gleichen Platz. Fast schon zwanghaft, aber zum Glück fiel das nicht besonders auf. Der Tisch war jedenfalls ziemlich optimal, mit dem Rücken zu Wand und Blick in den gesamten Raum. Er nickte dem Kellner zu, der das Geschirr der vorherigen Gäste abräumte, und ließ den Blick durch die Kneipe schweifen.

Trotzdem hörte er Boerne, bevor er ihn sah. Das Lachen war unverkennbar, selbst wenn er Boerne noch gar nicht so oft hatte lachen hören. Er drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam - neugierig war er ja doch - und stutzte, als er sah, mit wem Boerne unterwegs war.

Jung stimmte. Und blond auch. Aber Frau Haller hatte wohl kaum das Bild eines schlaksigen Knaben vor Augen gehabt, als sie ihre Schlußfolgerungen gezogen hatte. Der Junge zeigte Boerne etwas, und die beiden steckten die Köpfe über einem Stück Papier zusammen. Ein dunkler und ein heller Haarschopf. Er konnte nicht verstehen, worüber die zwei redeten, dazu war er zu weit entfernt und das Lokal zu voll und zu laut. Aber als Boerne sich in seinem Stuhl wieder zurücklehnte, sah er einen Gesichtsausdruck, den er so noch nie gesehen hatte.

Thiel griff hastig nach der Karte und versteckte sich dahinter. Er kam sich vor wie in einem schlechten Agentenfilm, aber es wäre wirklich komisch gewesen, wenn Boerne ihn jetzt entdeckt hätte. Das sah ja aus, als ob er ihm nachspionieren würde.

Er sah unauffällig noch einmal zur Seite. Boernes Begleitung wirkte unglaublich jung, kaum älter als Lukas. Hoffentlich war der wenigstens schon über sechzehn. Boerne wirkte fröhlich. Der Junge - "Mann" zu denken, paßte wirklich nicht - auch. Vielleicht war er ja einfach nur spießig und mißgünstig, weil er selbst solo war, und Boerne offenbar jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihn glücklich machte. Er sollte sich lieber für ihn freuen, auch wenn so ein Altersunterschied sicher nicht gerade das Optimale war.

Boerne fuhr dem Jungen durchs Haar, und er verspürte einen leichten Stich. Thiel mußte an Susanne denken und die Zeit, in der sie noch zusammen ausgegangen waren; ein Gedanke, den er schnell wieder beiseiteschob.

Er war heilfroh, daß Boerne kurz darauf zahlte und die beiden das Lokal verließen, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Boerne hatte seine Augen offensichtlich woanders, sonst hätte er ihn sicher nicht übersehen. Das Chili, das ihm im gleichen Moment serviert wurde, ließ er fast unberührt stehen. Irgendwie war ihm jetzt nicht mehr nach essen.

***

In der nächsten Zeit ging er Boerne aus dem Weg. Es fiel ihm schwer so zu tun, als wisse er von nichts, und mit Boerne über diese Liebschaft reden wollte er schon gar nicht. Von wegen nur ausnahmsweise. Als Boerne ihn ein paar Tage später nach einer Pressekonferenz mit Frau Klemm zum Thema "Reorganisation der Zusammenarbeit von Forensik und Polizei" auf ein Glas Wein einlud - Das haben wir uns redlich verdient, Thiel \- lehnte er so brüsk ab, daß der Rechtsmediziner ihn überrascht ansah, aber nichts weiter sagte.

"Ich habe heute Abend schon was vor", schob er hinterher, weil ihm dunkel bewußt war, daß das nicht sehr fair war Boerne gegenüber. Zum Glück fragte der nicht nach, sondern nickte nur.

Thiel bemühte sich um professionelles Verhalten in den nächsten Tagen, aber es gab Momente, in denen schaffte er das einfach nicht.

***

"Wen haben wir denn da?" sagte Boerne, als sie sich morgens bei Verlassen des Hauses zufällig trafen, und im ersten Moment dachte er, Boerne meinte ihn damit. Aber dann folgte er Boernes Blick und sah die Katze, die in dem kleinen Streifen Vorgarten saß und sie aufmerksam beobachtete. Rötlich, aber so hell, daß es fast schon ins Gelbe ging.

Boerne ging in die Knie und streckte die Hand aus, und die Katze machte sich gemessenen Schrittes auf, ging auf ihn zu und blieb genau so weit entfernt stehen, daß sie an der Hand schnuppern konnte.

"Hübscher kleiner Kerl", sagte Boerne und strich über den Katzenkopf. "Wußten Sie, daß rote Katzen immer Kater sind? Das ist genetisch bedingt, aber Ihnen das erklären zu wollen, würde wohl zu weit führen."

Er antwortete nicht und sah nur zu, wie Boernes Finger durch den hellen, glänzenden Pelz der Katze strichen, die sich inzwischen mit einem zufriedenen kleinen Laut vor ihm auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen.

"Denken Sie, das ist ein Streuner? Ich glaube ja nicht, er ist gut in Form. Und wirklich eine ausgefallene Farbe, das ist ja fast schon eher blond als rot."

"Mit Blondschöpfen kennen Sie sich ja aus", sagte er bissig, bevor sein Gehirn registrierte, was er da sagte. Boerne sah ihn überrascht an und dann schnell wieder weg. Für einen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, so etwas wie Unbehagen im Gesicht des anderen zu sehen. 

Er räusperte sich verlegen. "Ich muß dann los." Boerne nickte nur, aber er hob den Blick nicht mehr von dem schnurrenden Tier zu seinen Füßen.

Verdammt. Während er auf dem Rad zum Polizeipräsidium strampelte, fragte er sich, ob damit die Katze sprichwörtlich aus dem Sack war.

***

Übers Wochenende machte er eine lange Angeltour mit seinem Vater. Er konnte etwas Abstand gebrauchen. Aber auch auf dem See, weit weg von allem, gingen ihm die Bilder nicht aus dem Kopf. Der Junge, der Boerne anlächelte. Boernes Finger, die durch die langen blonden Haare strichen, eine Geste, die so vertraut gewirkt hatte, daß er sich sicher war, daß das mit den beiden schon länger ging als nur ein paar Wochen.

Irgendwann fiel sogar Herbert auf, daß er mit den Gedanken woanders war, und sein Vater fragte entnervt, was mit ihm los sei. Aber das zu erklären überstieg seine Fähigkeiten. Er wußte nur, daß er ein kaltes, ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend hatte. Aber ob das Wut war oder Neid oder sonst etwas, konnte er nicht wirklich sagen.

Am Sonntagnachmittag versuchte Boerne ihn anzurufen, aber er nahm nicht ab und stellte anschließend sein Handy aus.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

# Kapitel 7

Er sah Boerne erst am Montag Morgen wieder, als er kurz davor war, ins Präsidium aufzubrechen.

Ein kurzes, energisches Klopfen, und Boerne platzte in seine Wohnung, wie es seine Art war. Thiel wollte ihn gerade darauf hinweisen, daß man auch bei einer nicht abgeschlossenen Tür üblicherweise wartete, bis die andere Seite "Herein" gesagt hatte, als Boerne schon loslegte.

"Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, Thiel." Boerne deutete auf die beiden Personen, die inzwischen hinter ihm in den Flur getreten war. "Das ist Miriam Harfenschläger, eine alte ... Freundin von mir. Und ihr Mann, Harald Perkun."

Thiels Blick glitt über den Mann, der beunruhigt wirkte, und blieb an der Frau hängen. Nicht wirklich schön, dazu war ihr Gesicht zu kantig und ihre Gesichtszüge zu unregelmäßig. Aber die Augen fielen sofort auf. Ihre langen dunklen Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten, in dem sich die ersten silbernen Strähnen zeigten. "Unser Sohn wurde entführt", sagte die Frau ruhig, aber er konnte spüren, daß sich dahinter blanke Panik versteckte. "Und Karl meinte, Sie könnten uns helfen."

"Ich ..." Für einem Moment wußte er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Die ganze Zeit hatte er damit gerechnet, daß Boerne ihn auf seine Bemerkung zum Thema Blondschöpfe ansprechen würde, und jetzt hatte sich die Lage mit einem Mal völlig geändert. Auch Boerne wirkte besorgt, und er konzentrierte sich auf das Problem, um das es hier ging. "Ich bin eigentlich bei der Mordkommission, und -"

"Sie haben gedroht, Jonas umzubringen. Wollen Sie vielleicht so lange warten, bis der Fall besser in Ihr Aufgabengebiet paßt!?" unterbrach ihn Boerne heftig.

"Karl." Die Frau legte eine Hand auf Boernes Arm und sah Thiel an. "Er macht sich Sorgen. Wir machen uns alle Sorgen. Jonas ist am Samstag nicht nach Hause gekommen, und Sonntag früh haben wir eine Lösegeldforderung im Briefkasten gefunden. Mit ...", sie schluckte trocken. "Mit der Drohung, Jonas umzubringen, wenn wir uns an die Polizei wenden. Deshalb habe ich Karl angerufen, und er hat vorgeschlagen, daß wir Sie hier treffen. Falls wir tatsächlich beobachtet werden sollten." Sie lächelte gezwungen. "Aber ich bin mir eigentlich sicher, daß das nur eine leere Drohung ist. Schließlich brauchen sie Jonas, wenn sie an das Geld wollen." 

"Wir hatten in letzter Zeit öfter Streit", ergänzte ihr Mann. "Er kommt und geht, wie es ihm paßt. Deshalb haben wir uns keine großen Gedanken gemacht, als er Sonntag früh noch nicht wieder da war. Bis ...", er brach ab und sah Thiel mit einem hilflosen Blick an.

"Gut." Spezialisten für Entführungen mußte er ohenhin erst beim LKA anfordern. Bis dahin konnte er auch selbst tätig werden. "Setzen Sie sich erst mal hin. Und erzählen Sie mir, was passiert ist."

***

"Das ist das Schreiben", sagte Boerne und legte ein weißes Blatt im Beweismitteltütchen vor ihn. "Professionell gemacht: Standardpapier, 0815 Drucker, keine Fingerabdrücke, keine DNA-Spuren, nichts. Ich habe es gestern schon untersucht." Die Frustration in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Eine halbe Million Euro - nicht schlecht. Die Eltern sahen gar nicht so wohlhabend aus.

"Und das ist Jonas", sagte Frau Harfenschläger und legte einen Schnappschuß neben das Erpresserschreiben auf den Tisch. Thiel starrte ungläubig auf das Bild eines schlaksigen Jungen mit langen blonden Locken. Er versuchte einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren. Ob die Eltern wohl wußten, daß Boerne mit ihrem Sohn ... "Er trägt die Haare inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so lang, aber wir haben kein aktuelleres Foto", murmelte Perkun, und im selben Moment machte es bei Thiel Klick. Eine alte Freundin ... war das Boernes Kind? Das würde einiges erklären, und auch viel besser passen. 

"Jonas hat von seinem leiblichen Vater vor kurzem eine größere Summe geerbt, und das müssen die Entführer wissen", fuhr Boerne ungeduldig dazwischen. "Das heißt, sie müssen vorher Informationen eingeholt haben, denn sie wissen ziemlich genau, was sie forden können. Also muß es irgendeine Art von Kontakt gegeben haben, und das ist ja wohl etwas, womit Sie etwas anfangen können sollten!"

Von seinem leiblichen Vater? Dann war Boerne das ja wohl doch nicht, und Perkun auch nicht, das bedeutete ... "Wie ist Jonas denn nun mit wem verwandt?"

"Jonas leiblicher Vater war Hermann Knaup -" fing Miriam an, aber Boerne unterbrach sie. "Thiel ist nicht von hier, das sagt ihm nichts. Also, Knaup ist in Münster kein unbekannter Name, ihm gehörte -"

"- eines der größten Fuhrunternehmen hier in der Stadt", ergänzte Thiel, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. "Man kriegt das ein oder andere mit in meinem Beruf."

Frau Harfenschläger lächelte schwach. "Jetzt halt mal die Klappe, Karl-Friedrich, und laß mich ausreden. Wenn Ihnen Hermann Knaup was sagt, dann wissen Sie auch, daß er ein gutes Stück älter war als ich und verheiratet. Wir waren nie wirklich ein Paar, Jonas ist das Ergebnis einer kurzen Affäre. Aber Hermann hat Jonas als Sohn anerkannt und ihn auch in seinem Testament bedacht." Sie sah zu ihrem Mann. "Harald ist Jonas Vater. Und mit Karl war ich ein paar Jahre zusammen, als Jonas noch klein war, falls Sie das auch noch wissen müssen."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Thiel, daß Boerne bei ihren Worten leicht zusammengezuckt war. Irgendwie hatte er den starken Verdacht, daß Boerne das anders ausgedrückt hätte. Das schien für seinen Kollegen auf jeden Fall etwas ganz anderes gewesen zu sein als die Beziehung zu seiner Ex-Frau, über deren Scheitern er freizügig und ohne große Anteilnahme berichtet hatte, als sie sich kaum drei Tage gekannt hatten. Von einer Miriam hatte er nie etwas erzählt.

"Jonas hat 500.000 Euro geerbt, aber erst Zugriff auf das Geld, wenn er fünfundzwanzig ist." Perkun hatte wieder übernommen. "Bis dahin kommt er nur mit unserer Zustimmung an das Geld. Das ist jetzt natürlich eine andere Sache. Wobei ich nicht weiß, ob uns die Bank soviel Geld überhaupt in bar auszahlen wird ... also, sofort -"

"Das wird das geringste Problem sein", warf Boerne dazwischen. "Wichtig ist, daß von der Erbschaft eigentlich nur Knaups Familie etwas weiß. Und Jonas Eltern."

"Und jeder, dem Jonas davon erzählt hat", seufzte Frau Harfenschläger.

"Aber du hast doch gesagt, ihr habt ihm gesagt, daß er das lieber nicht herumzählen soll?"

Jonas Mutter warf Boerne einen amüsierten Blick zu. "Hat er je gemacht, was man ihm gesagt hat?"

"Nein."

"Wußten Sie davon?" fragte Thiel Boerne.

"Nein", antwortete Jonas Mutter. "Wir haben eigentlich keinen Kontakt mehr. Wir sind auch erst vor einem halben Jahr wieder nach Münster zurückgezogen. Aber weil ich wußte, daß er mit der Polizei zusammenarbeitet, dachte ich, er kann uns vielleicht weiterhelfen."

Nach keinem Kontakt hatte das aber nicht ausgesehen, dachte Thiel, doch er hielt vorsichtshalber den Mund. Das konnte er Boerne auch unter vier Augen fragen.

"Ich habe natürlich mitbekommen, daß Knaup gestorben ist", ergänzte Boerne. "Und mir gedacht, daß er Jonas vielleicht etwas vererbt hat."

Und Boerne konnte lügen ohne rot zu werden. Wobei das jetzt wirklich zweitrangig war. Die Entführer hatten eine telefonische Kontaktaufnahme angekündigt, und als erstes mußte er den Festnetzanschluß und die Handys der Eltern überwachen lassen. Er ließ sich die Namen und Adressen von Jonas engsten Freunden geben, die vielleicht wissen würden, wo genau und mit wem er Samstag Nacht unterwegs gewesen war, und schickte Jonas Eltern dann nach Hause.

"Mein Kollegin wird in zivil und alleine bei Ihnen vorbeikommen. Nadeshda Krusenstern. Ihr können Sie alles erzählen, was Ihnen sonst noch einfällt."

"Und Sie?" fragte Boerne.

"Ich kümmere mich um die Telefonüberwachung und fordere Unterstützung beim LKA an."

"Aber sollten Sie nicht längstens unterwegs sein und alle befragen, die möglicherweise Zeugen dieser -"

"Boerne." Eigentlich wollte er das vor den Eltern lieber gar nicht so deutlich sagen, aber Boerne schien seinen gesunden Menschenverstand heute zuhause gelassen haben. "Die Täter sollten besser nicht erfahren, daß Jonas Eltern die Polizei eingeschaltet haben. Da kann ich ja wohl kaum losstürmen und überall die Pferde scheu machen. Und Sie auch nicht!" ergänzte er, als er Boernes Blick sah. 

Jonas Mutter, die bisher ziemlich gefaßt gewirkt hatte - vielleicht, weil endlich etwas passierte - schien jetzt doch langsam nervös zu werden. "Am Ende haben sie schon versucht anzurufen. Laß uns los, Harald." Ihr Mann nickte, und Thiel brachte die beiden zur Tür.

"Wir tun, was wir können", sagte er im Flur. Das war zwar nur eine Floskel, aber er hatte das Bedürfnis, etwas Beruhigendes zu sagen. Jonas Mutter lächelte schwach und strich sich mit einer zittrigen Hand eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. "Karl sagt, Sie sind der Beste. Also, genaugenommen hat er gesagt, für einen Kriminalbeamten ist er erstaunlich intelligent, aber ich weiß, was das übersetzt heißt."

Thiel nickte nur stumm, weil ihm darauf nichts einfiel. "Frau Krusenstern ist in einer halben Stunde bei Ihnen."

***

Er hatte kurz Nadeshda Bescheid gegeben, einen Eilantrag auf Überwachung der Telekommunikation der Anschlüsse Harfenschläger und Perkun gestellt und war zwanzig Minuten später auf dem Weg ins Büro. Mit Boerne im Schlepptau, der so entschlossen wirkte, daß er keine Energie darauf verschwendete, ihn abzuschütteln.

"Sie haben also keinen Kontakt mehr zu dem Jungen."

"Nein", antwortete Boerne knapp.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.

"Was ist?" Sein Nachbar klang reichlich irritiert, aber keineswegs schuldbewußt.

"Lügen Sie mir eigentlich regelmäßig direkt ins Gesicht?"

"Wie bitte? Ich weiß gar nicht, worauf -"

"Ich habe Sie vor ein paar Tagen mit dem Jungen im Klabautermann gesehen."

"Oh."

"Genau."

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Warum fragen Sie denn dann so dumm?"

"Warum die Geheimniskrämerei?"

"Wir hatten keinen Kontakt mehr. Das mit der Trennung ist schon fast zehn Jahre her." Boerne sah aus dem Fenster. "Jonas hat mich vor ein paar Wochen angerufen, nachdem sie wieder zurück nach Münster gezogen sind. Miriam und sein ... Stiefvater, die wissen davon nichts. Und ich hatte ihm versprochen, das nicht weiterzuerzählen."

"Warum?"

"Er streitet sich wohl gerade ziemlich viel mit seinen Eltern. Sie wissen ja, wie das ist in dem Alter." 

"Mhm." Boerne war anders als sonst. Er suchte eine Weile nach dem richtigen Begriff. Verschlossen. Sonst sprudelte meistens alles nur so aus ihm heraus, aber heute mußte er ihm die Sätze einzeln aus der Nase ziehen. Es war mehr als deutlich, daß er nicht reden wollte. Nicht über Miriam, und nicht über Jonas. Trotzdem war es wichtig, daß er alles erfuhr, was für den Fall von Bedeutung sein konnte. "Was meinen Sie, wem er von dem Geld erzählt haben könnte?"

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern. 

"Hat er Ihnen davon erzählt?"

"Ja."

"Warum?"

"Er ... will Musiker werden." Boerne warf ihm ein unsicheres Lächeln zu. "Miriam ist natürlich der Meinung, daß er erst etwas Vernünftiges lernen soll. Er würde das Geld am liebsten jetzt schon benutzen, um professionelle Demos mit seiner Band zu machen, seine Eltern finden, er soll erst einmal sehen, ob das überhaupt Zukunft hat mit der Musik. Da haben sie natürlich völlig recht, aber mit achtzehn sieht man das eben alles ganz anders ..."

"Hat er denn Talent?" fragte Thiel, und Boerne nickte. "Aber Talent heißt noch lange nicht, daß man davon auch leben kann."

"Haben Sie jemandem davon erzählt, daß er eine Erbschaft gemacht hat?" Ihm war gerade eingefallen, daß Boerne selbst ja auch nicht gerade ein Muster an Verschwiegenheit war.

"Wem sollte ich das denn erzählen, und warum?"

...

"Wieso haben Sie eigentlich nicht hallo gesagt, wenn Sie mich im Klabautermann gesehen haben? Haben Sie mich etwa beschattet?"

Thiel erinnerte sich nur mit Unbehagen an die Szene und an das ungute Gefühl, daß er dabei gehabt hatte. "Quatsch. Ich war da in meiner Mittagspause, und ich wollte ... ich wollte Sie nicht ... also nicht stören."

"Nicht stören?" Boerne sah ihn verständnislos an.

"Ja ... ich dachte, Sie wollten vielleicht alleine ..." Verdammt. Er war gerade dabei, die Sache noch schlimmer zu machen. Als er vorsichtig zur Seite schielte, sah er, daß Boerne ihn immer noch fixierte. Und daß ihm langsam etwas zu dämmern schien.

"Was um Himmels Willen haben Sie denn gedacht?"

"Ich ... ähm ..." Seine Idee kam ihm jetzt unsagbar blöd vor.

"Thiel ... das ist ja wohl nicht ihr Ernst. Jonas ist gerade mal achtzehn."

"Na und ... sowas soll's ja schließlich geben", murmelte er verlegen. Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. So entgeistert hatte Thiel ihn noch nie gesehen. Er fühlte sich trotzdem ein klein wenig besser, weil dieser Schlagabtausch den anderen etwas aus seiner ernsthaften Stimmung herausgerissen hatte.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

# Kapitel 8

Inzwischen war die Ermittlung langsam in geordnete Bahnen gekommen. Die Überwachung war schon aktiv gewesen, als der Anruf der Entführer eingegangen war. Aber wie zu befürchten hatten die Entführer geeignete Maßnahmen ergriffen, um Rückschlüsse auf die Person des Anrufers zu unterbinden. Der Mitschnitt war noch zur Auswertung bei der Spurensicherung, Jonas Mutter hatte als Frist für die Beschaffung des Bargelds einen weiteren Tag verhandelt, Thiel hatte eine SoKo Jonas Harfenschläger gebildet, das LKA hatte mit Klaus Rödermark einen Spezialisten für Entführungsfälle abgestellt, und Boerne ging ihnen allen mit seiner Unruhe auf die Nerven.

Eigentlich hatte er bei diesem Fall gar nichts zu schaffen, aber Thiel sah zu Rödermarks offensichtlicher Verärgerung darüber hinweg, daß Boerne an den Einsatzbesprechungen teilnahm. Womit er sich vielleicht mehr Probleme eingehandelt hatte, als die Sache wert war, dachte er sich gerade. Boerne und Rödermark hatten sich voreinander aufgebaut und es sah ganz danach aus, als könnte es gleich zu Tätlichkeiten kommen.

"Boerne", er legte seinem Kollegen eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn zur Seite, "es reicht jetzt."

Boerne schüttelte seine Hand ab und stürmte aus dem Besprechungsraum. Thiel konnte förmlich spüren, wie alle kurz zusammenzuckten, als die Tür krachend ins Schloß fiel, und dann erleichtert aufatmeten.

"Kann ich Sie mal kurz in meinem Büro sprechen." Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Aufforderung, was auch Rödermark verstand. Thiel zog die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ den anderen gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.

"Sie haben doch gesagt, das oberste Ziel ist es, den Jungen lebend wieder zurück zu bekommen!"

"Genau", antwortete Rödermark in aller Ruhe.

"Was soll das denn bringen, die Entführer jetzt auch noch zusätzlich unter Druck zu setzen, weil seine Eltern vor der Übergabe ein Lebenszeichen fordern!?"

"Wir brauchen Zeit, um die Übergabe vorzubereiten", erklärte Rödermark. "Und alles, was sie nervös macht, läßt sie vielleicht auch Fehler machen. Und das ist gut für uns."

"Und wenn der Fehler darin besteht, daß sie Jonas umbringen?"

"Das ist die erprobte Vorgehensweise in Entführungsfällen, Herr Hauptkommissar. Denken Sie, Sie wissen besser, wie hier vorzugehen ist, als Dutzende von Beamten, die bereits erfolgreich Entführungsfälle bearbeitet haben?"

Kein Wunder, daß Boerne Rödermark nicht ausstehen konnte. Der Ton ließ auch ihn die Faust in der Tasche ballen. Aber er konnte nicht bestreiten, daß der LKA-Beamte die Argumente auf seiner Seite hatte.

"In Ordnung."

***

Als Miriam Harfenschläger beim nächsten Anruf ein Lebenszeichen ihres Sohnes fordert, trifft am nächsten Morgen ein Päckchen ohne Absender ein.

In dem Päckchen liegt ein Finger.

***

Einige aufgeregte Stunden später wartete Thiel mit Jonas Eltern in Boernes Büro auf die Untersuchungsergebnisse. Boerne war kreidebleich gewesen, als er den Finger abgeholt hatte.

"Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, woran wir sind", hatte Rödermark gesagt, und Thiel hatte einen Augenblick lang befürchtet, daß Boerne ausrasten und den LKA-Beamten schlagen würde. Aber dann hatte Boerne nur mit einem lauten Knall seine Tasche auf den Tisch gestellt, den Finger eingepackt und "in drei Stunden haben Sie die Ergebnisse, Thiel", gesagt, ohne jemanden anzusehen.

Als Boerne in sein Büro kam, wurde Perkun noch blasser, als er ohnehin schon war. Jonas Mutter wirkte immer noch beherrscht, aber Thiel konnte sehen, daß sie zitterte. Boerne ging direkt auf sie zu.

"Sie haben ihm ein Schmerzmittel gegeben, bevor ... er hat vermutlich nichts davon gespürt."

Jonas Mutter nickte. Und schluckte. Und dann war ihr Mann da und nahm sie in den Arm. Boerne trat wieder einen Schritt zurück.

"Was läßt sich sonst noch ...", setzte Thiel an, und der Rechtsmediziner begann damit, seine Untersuchungsergebnisse aufzuzählen.

"Es ist Jonas Finger, das hat der DNA-Abgleich zweifelsfrei ergeben. Der kleine Finger der linken Hand." Boerne klang unnatürlich sachlich. Thiel wußte ja, daß Boerne professionell sein konnte, wenn er wollte, aber daß er das schaffte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, erstaunte ihn trotzdem. "Er hat noch gelebt, als der Finger abgetrennt wurde. Mit einem sehr scharfen Messer, vielleicht einem Skalpell. Ein glatter Schnitt, die Wunde sollte gut heilen. Und ihm wurde ein starkes Schmerzmittel verabreicht. Das läßt zwar einerseits darauf schließen, daß die Täter skrupellos und zu allem bereit sind - aber andererseits hat offenbar niemand sadistische Neigungen."

"Und sonst?"

Boerne zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Nichts. Bevor er verschickt wurde, wurde der Finger gründlich gereinigt. Nur am Fingernagel Spuren von Kalk - vermutlich von einem Wandputz - und von einem Baumharz, das in allen möglichen Produkten Verwendung findet. Aber keine Fremd-DNA oder irgendetwas, was uns weiterhilft. Nichts."

Alles für nichts und wieder nichts, dachte Thiel. Rödermark hatte auf Risiko gespielt und verloren.

***

Tatsächlich hatte die ganze Aktion nichts gebracht. Außer der Gewißheit, daß Jonas vor einigen Stunden, als der Finger abgetrennt worden war, noch gelebt hatte. Das Päckchen war weder per Post geschickt worden, so daß sich ein Postweg hätte rekonstruieren lassen, noch direkt beim Haus eingeworfen, wo die Überwachung hätte greifen können.

"Wer auch immer hinter der Sache steckt", meinte Rödermark frustriert, "es sind Profis. Das Päckchen wurde der Briefträgerin vermutlich schon einige Straßen weiter in ihren Wagen gelegt. An die richtige Stelle sortiert und mit einer Briefmarke versehen. Ihr ist überhaupt nichts aufgefallen, sie hat das Päckchen wie alle anderen ausgeliefert, die normal über die Post gelaufen sind."

"Das verlangt aber einiges an Fachkenntnis", meinte Nadeshda skeptisch. "Könnte das nicht weiterhelfen?"

"Sie meinen, Insiderwissen darüber, wie die Post zugestellt wird?"

"Genau. Der Weg der Briefträgerin zum Beispiel - das Päckchen mußte ja bei der landen, auf deren Route das Haus von Jonas Eltern liegt."

"Dafür reicht es aber auch, das Haus ein paar Wochen vorher zu observieren und die Postzustellung zu beobachten."

Nadeshda seufzte, aber Thiel schöpfte plötzlich Hoffnung. "Aber Sie haben auch gesagt, daß der Briefträgerin nichts aufgefallen ist; daß das Päckchen korrekt einsortiert war. Nadeshda, überprüfen Sie doch mal, ob jemand auf unserer Liste in den letzten Jahren bei der Post gejobbt hat. Oder ob es sonst eine Verbindung gibt."

Nadeshda sprang mit neuer Energie auf, und Rödermark brummte "Einen Versuch ist es wert."

"Gibt es sonst noch was?" fragte Thiel, als Nadeshda aufgebrochen war. Rödermark schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir können im Moment nur auf den nächsten Anruf warten."

***

Thiel wußte zwar nicht so genau, was das bringen sollte, aber er sah sich trotzdem zum wiederholten Mal ihre Liste aller Personen an, die in den letzten Monaten Kontakt zu Jonas oder seinen Eltern gesucht hatten. Oder die auf anderen Wegen von der Erbschaft erfahren haben konnten.

Es war schon fast acht, als er seine Unterlagen mit brennenden Augen zuklappte. Fast zeitgleich klingelte sein Telefon, und er wäre schon fast nicht mehr drangegangen. Aber dann sah er die Nummer der Rechtsmedizin und hob seufzend ab.

"Boerne, was gibt es denn."

"Sie müssen kommen."

"Was? Wer -"

"Ich bin's, Frau Haller. Und der Chef braucht jemanden, der ihn nach Hause bringt."

"Also wirklich, Frau Haller, ich bin doch kein Chauffeur - rufen Sie ihm ein Taxi, wenn -"

Sie unterbrach ihn, bevor er den Satz zu Ende führen konnte. "Darum geht es nicht. Kommen Sie bitte her und holen Sie ihn ab. Er braucht jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert."

Im ersten Moment dachte er, die Rechtsmedizinerin wollte ihn auf den Arm nehmen. "Ich bin erst recht kein Kindermädchen, das -"

"Herr Thiel." Ihre Stimme klang so resolut, wie er das bei ihr noch nie gehört hatte. "Tun Sie mir den Gefallen und tun Sie nicht so, als wäre es Ihnen egal, wie es Boerne geht. Es geht ihm schlecht, können Sie sich das nicht vorstellen?"

Thiel schluckte. So direkt hätte das jetzt vielleicht nicht sein müssen, aber ... natürlich würde er nach Boerne sehen, wenn wirklich etwas Ernsthaftes nicht stimmte. "Ich komme."

"Danke." Sie legte auf, bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte.

***

Boerne saß immer noch im Sektionssaal, und als er näher kam, sah er, daß auf dem Tisch vor ihm der Finger lag. Thiels Magen krampfte sich bei dem Anblick zusammen. Abgetrennte Körperteile ... davon hatte es in letzter Zeit eindeutig zuviel gegeben.

"Boerne?"

"Ich hätte den DNA-Test gar nicht machen müssen", sagte Boerne und schien sich nicht im geringsten zu wundern, daß er plötzlich da war. "Sehen Sie diese kleine blaue Narbe da, seitlich am ersten Fingerglied?"

Thiel sah sich den Finger widerstrebend näher an und erkannte tatsächlich so etwas wie einen kleinen bläulichen Fleck auf der bleichen Haut.

"Das hat er aus dem Kindergarten. Im Streit hatte ihm einer der größeren Jungs einen von diesen Holzmalstiften in die Haut gebohrt." Boerne berührte den Finger sachte und Thiel sah schnell zur Seite, bevor sich sein Magen meldete. Seinem Kollegen machten Leichenteile ... amputierte Körperteile, verbesserte er sich hastig ... ja wenig aus, aber er verzichtete lieber auf den Anblick.

"Ich habe ihn damals abgeholt. Tränen und Geschrei, kann ich Ihnen sagen. Miriam arbeitete schon und ich habe noch studiert, wissen Sie. Ich habe ihn meistens in den Kindergarten gebracht und abgeholt, weil meine Zeiten ..."

Boerne schluckte, und er trat ein bißchen näher an ihn heran. "Boerne? Lassen Sie uns nach Hause gehen. Sie können hier doch jetzt sowieso nichts mehr machen."

Boerne redete weiter, als hätte er nichts gesagt. "Ich habe die Verletzung desinfiziert und eins von diesen bunten Kinderpflastern draufgeklebt. Da war er schon wieder ganz ruhig, weil ich ihm gesagt habe, daß alles wieder gut ..." Er stockte, und Thiel legte vorsichtig die Hand auf seine Schulter. "Packen Sie den Finger weg, Boerne. Und lassen Sie uns gehen."

Boerne nickte.

Thiel sah ihm zu, während er den Finger sorgfältig einpackte und in ein Kühlfach legte. Wie hatte ihm nur entgehen können, daß Boerne am Ende seiner Kraft angekommen war? Das hätte er eigentlich schon kommen sehen müssen, als er seine Untersuchungsergebnisse präsentiert hatte. Vielleicht sogar schon, als er den Finger abgeholt hatte.

"Kommen Sie."

Er dirigierte den anderen mit einer Hand aus dem Sektionssaal und löschte das Licht. Boerne sagte nichts mehr, weder, als er ihm in den Mantel half, noch als sie durch die langen Flure zu seinem Wagen gingen.

"Ich fahre", sagte Thiel, als sie angekommen waren. Boerne ließ sich ohne Widerstand den Schlüssel abnehmen und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz, und wenn er es nicht eh schon gewußt hätte, hätte ihm das gezeigt, daß es seinem Nachbarn wirklich schlecht ging.

***

Boerne hatte den Kopf ans Autofenster gelehnt und sah in die Nacht.

"Wieso haben Sie sich eigentlich von Jonas Mutter getrennt?"

"Sie hat sich getrennt."

"Weswegen?"

Boerne schwieg, und Thiel verfluchte schon, daß er ausgerechnet an diesem offenbar sensiblen Punkt nachgefragt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er nur gewollt, daß Boerne redete und nicht weiter in Trübsal versank.

"Die Leute stellen sich das immer viel einfacher vor, aber das ist es nicht", erklärte Boerne plötzlich. "Dammed if you do and dammed if you don't. Das heißt übersetzt -"

"Ich weiß, was das heißt. So weit reicht mein Englisch noch." Er stoppte an einer roten Ampel und sah zu Boerne. Es war beunruhigend, ihn so zu sehen. Irgendwie ... schutzlos. So als ob seine Energie nicht mehr dafür reichte, eine Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten. Vielleicht war es nicht richtig, weiterzufragen, aber das Bedürfnis zu verstehen, was in Boernes Kopf vor sich ging, war in diesem Moment übermächtig. "Aber was wollen Sie mir damit jetzt sagen?"

"Wenn Sie mit jemandem zusammen sind, gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten - entweder Sie erzählen es, oder eben nicht. Aber egal wie, es funktioniert so oder so nicht." Boerne hatte sich nicht bewegt und starrte immer noch in die Dunkelheit. Aber Thiel bezweifelte sowieso, daß er noch viel von seiner Umgebung wahrnahm. "Meiner Frau habe ich gleich davon erzählt. Als sie dann zu ihrem Therapeuten gezogen ist, hat sie mir erklärt, sie könne die ständige Angst nicht ertragen, daß ich sie irgendwann mit einem Mann betrüge."

Die Teilnahmslosigkeit in Boernes Stimme machte ihm Angst, und er hätte am liebsten irgendetwas getan. Nach seiner Schulter gegriffen und ihn gezwungen, ihn anzusehen. Irgendetwas ... aber in dem Moment sprang die Ampel auf grün, und der Fahrer hinter ihnen ließ ungeduldig den Motor aufheulen.

"Und Miriam?" fragte er vorsichtig, nachdem er angefahren war.

Boerne schwieg so lange, daß er schon dachte, er würde nicht mehr antworten. Aber dann redete er doch weiter. "Ihr habe ich nichts erzählt. Ich dachte, wenn wir zusammen sind, ist es doch egal ob ich ansonsten ... theoretisch ..."

Thiel schwieg und wartete. Er ahnte langsam, worauf das hinauslaufen würde.

"Ich ..." Boerne fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Ich wollte sie nicht betrügen. Aber ... ich wollte wissen, was das andere war. Das andere wäre. Sein würde, wenn. Nur einmal. Ich ..."

Die Teilnahmslosigkeit war weg, aber das war fast noch schwerer zu ertragen.

"Hat sie was davon bemerkt?"

"Ich habe es ihr erzählt", murmelte Boerne. "Sie können sich vermutlich nicht vorstellen, wie das ist, wenn ..."

"Doch."

Seine Schuldgefühle waren auch immer noch da wie eh und je, obwohl mittlerweile Susanne ihn verlassen hatte - wegen eines anderen. Die Frau war gute zehn Jahre jünger gewesen als er, und er hatte sich geschmeichelt gefühlt. Er und Susanne - sie waren ein Paar gewesen, seit er denken konnte, davor hatte es nicht viel gegeben. Vielleicht war es Neugier gewesen, vielleicht ... er wußte es nicht. Aber im Gegensatz zu Boerne hatte er Susanne nie davon erzählt. Das hatte ihm am Ende aber auch nicht geholfen. Thiel atmete tief ein und war froh, daß Boerne nicht in der Verfassung war nachzufragen.

"Und Jonas?"

"Was ist mit Jonas?" fragte Boerne müde.

"Wieso haben Sie nicht ..."

"Ich bin doch nicht sein Vater."

***

Soll ich hierbleiben, hatte er vor Boernes Wohnungstür gefragt.

Wozu, hatte Boerne geantwortet.

Als sich die Tür hinter Boerne geschlossen hatte, war ihm immer noch keine Antwort eingefallen.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

# Kapitel 9

Thiel hatte schlecht geschlafen. Mordfälle waren schlimm genug, aber das ... ein Opfer, das noch lebte, dessen Zukunft aber ungewiß war ... das war auf gewisse Art und Weise belastender als seine anderen Fälle. Obwohl er in seiner Laufbahn bis jetzt noch keine Entführung bearbeitet hatte, kannte er aus Aus- und Fortbildungen natürlich einige Beispiele. Profis gingen selten das Risiko ein, ihr Opfer überleben zu lassen. Und Dilettanten ... er wollte lieber nicht an die Entführungsfälle denken, bei denen das Opfer qualvoll gestorben war, weil ein ausgetüfteltes Versteck nicht so funktionierte, wie es sollte. 

Es war viel zu leicht, sich vorzustellen, wie es Jonas Eltern gehen mußte. Gefährlich leicht, denn Mitgefühl half ihnen nicht weiter, es war wichtiger, daß er einen klaren Kopf behielt. In solchen Momenten beneidete er die Staatsanwältin, die absolut sachlich bleiben konnte. Nach außen wenigstens, wer wußte schon, ob sie vielleicht auch nachts wach lag und an den Jungen dachte, der kaum mehr als ein Kind war.

Frau Klemm und Boerne waren sich normalerweise ziemlich ähnlich darin, in einem Fall nur das Rätsel zu sehen, das gelöst werden mußte. Und das Potential für Ruhm und Ehre, ergänzte eine boshafte Stimme in ihm. Aber dieser Fall war anders. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als das Bild von Boerne im Sektionssaal vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte. Wenn er nicht Boernes wozu vom Abend zuvor im Ohr gehabt hätte, hätte er in der Nachbarwohnung vorbeigeschaut, um sicherzustellen, daß es dem anderen wieder besser ging. Obwohl er gleichzeitig Angst davor hatte, daß es ihm nicht besser ging. Es war nicht nur Mitleid, was es ihm schwer machte, Boerne so zu sehen. Es war das Gefühl, daß etwas elementar ... falsch war. Fremd. Außerdem hatte ihn Boerne gestern viel zu sehr an den Jungen erinnert, den er seinerzeit verhaftet hatte, und der auch merkwürdig schutzlos gewesen war. Verletzlich auf eine Art und Weise, wie Erwachsene das nicht mehr waren.

Und als wäre das alleine noch nicht schlimm genug, fehlte ihm auch heute morgen noch die Antwort auf Boernes wozu. Er hatte das überwältigende Bedürfnis gespürt, etwas zu tun. Und Boerne nicht alleine zu lassen. Aber was hätte er schon tun können? Und warum war es so wichtig, daß er etwas tat?

Thiel starrte an die Wand, deren Farbe sich im ersten Morgenlicht langsam von grau in ein fröhliches Gelb wandelte. Das war Nadeshdas Idee gewesen, die ihm vor einem halben Jahr beim Renovieren geholfen hatte. Seine Versetzung nach Münster war so plötzlich gekommen, daß er am Anfang dazu keine Zeit gefunden hatte. Er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht ihr zu erklären, daß Weiß für ihn eine völlig zufriedenstellende Wandfarbe war. Jetzt mußte er mit einem sonnenblumengelben Schlafzimmer leben. Und mit einer lindgrünen Küche, einem orangeroten Wohnzimmer und einem blauen Flur. Wenigstens hatte Nadeshda jeweils nur eine Wand farbig gepinselt, weil das ihrer Meinung nach der letzte Schrei in der Innenarchitektur war. Boerne war aus dem Lachen gar nicht mehr herausgekommen, als er das Ergebnis ihrer Streichaktion gesehen hatte. Zum Glück war Nadeshda da schon weg gewesen. Das war einer der wenigen Momente gewesen, in denen er Boerne wirklich hatte lachen sehen. Sie hatten anschließend eine Flasche Wein geleert auf seine neue Innenraumgestaltung à la Mondrian. Es war ein schöner Abend gewesen.

Die meisten schönen Abende in Münster hatte er mit Boerne verbracht.

Komisch, daß ihm das noch nie so aufgefallen war.

***

Am Vormittag des nächsten Tages machten sie endlich Fortschritte bei der Überprüfung der Personen im Umfeld des Entführungsopfers. Nadeshda hatte festgestellt, daß der ältere Halbbruder des Bassisten von Jonas Band während seines Studiums als Postzusteller gejobbt hatte. Inzwischen hatte er seine erste Stelle als junior manager bei einer örtlichen Bank angetreten und wirkte, zumindest auf den ersten Blick, ausgesprochen seriös. Meinte Nadeshda.

Aber Thiel hatte das Gefühl, daß an der Sache etwas dran sein könnte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihm einfiel, wieso. Aber dann, während er gerade den Kaffeeautomaten auf dem Flur bearbeitete, um wenigstens sein Münzgeld wiederzubekommen, wenn schon keinen Kaffee, fiel im plötzlich die Aussage von Jonas bester Freundin ein. So ein Typ im Anzug hat ihm zugewinkt. Sah nach BWLer aus. Aber dann ist mein Freund gekommen, und ich habe Jonas aus den Augen verloren. Wir haben uns ja nur zufällig getroffen und waren gar nicht verabredet. Deshalb hab' ich mir auch keine Gedanken gemacht, daß er plötzlich weg war. Ich dachte, er hat eben jemanden getroffen.

Die vorsichtigen Nachforschungen in Jonas engstem Freundeskreis waren ein Risiko gewesen, das Rödermark eigentlich nicht hatte eingehen wollen. Aber andernfalls wären ihnen völlig die Hände gebunden gewesen, deshalb hatten sie mit Hilfe von Jonas Eltern diejenigen herausgesucht, bei denen einen Beteiligung an der Tat wenn schon nicht völlig unmöglich, so doch äußerst unwahrscheinlich war.

Im Vorfeld hatte es ausgesprochen unschöne Diskussionen darüber gegeben, ob Jonas die Entführung vielleicht selbst vortäuschte - eine Theorie, die Rödermark eine Zeitlang verfolgt hatte, nachdem er erfahren hatte, daß Jonas erst in sieben Jahren selbst über sein Erbe verfügen konnte. Das war der hauptsächliche Grund für die Differenzen zwischen Boerne und Rödermark. Nachdem Jonas Finger bei seinen Eltern eingetroffen war, hatte jedoch selbst Rödermark einsehen müssen, daß ein solches Opfer für jemanden, der als Gitarrist berühmt werden wollte, eine Nummer zu groß war. Selbst für eine halbe Million.

Jedenfalls - der BWLer. Er ging zurück ins Büro, wo Nadeshda gerade ihren Bericht fertigstellte.

"Haben wir ein Bild von dem Bankfuzzi?"

"Ferdinand Fadenkrämer?"

"Mit dem Namen würde ich auch zum Verbrecher", brummte Thiel.

"Also bisher hat er nur sein Studium mit harter Arbeit selbst finanziert", erinnerte ihn Nadeshda.

"Ja, aber Juliane Weber hat an dem Abend, an dem Jonas entführt wurde, einen Typen im Anzug, Typ BWLer gesehen, der ihm zugewinkt hat." Er suchte ihre Ausage heraus und zeigte sie Nadeshda. "Ich will ihr ein Foto zeigen und sehen, ob das dieser Fadenkrämer war."

***

Am Nachmittag hatte Juliane Weber Ferdinand Fadenkrämer als denjenigen identifiziert, der Jonas kurz vor seinem Verschwinden zugewinkt hatte.

Zeitgleich hatten Nadeshdas Nachforschungen zutage gefördert, daß Fadenkrämer sich vor einigen Monaten beträchtlich verschuldet hatte, als er seinen nagelneuen BMW gegen einen Betonpfeiler gesetzt hatte. Selbstverschulden, Teilkaskoversicherung und erst zwei Raten abbezahlt.

Zwei Stunden später hatte er bei Frau Klemm die Erlaubnis eingeholt, Fadenkrämers Telefonanschlüsse überwachen zu dürfen, und zwei seiner besten Männer - Nadeshda und Meier II - für eine zurückhaltende Observierung abgestellt.

"Ich brauche Ihnen nicht zu sagen, wie wichtig es ist, daß Fadenkrämer nichts bemerkt. Das hat oberste Priorität. Lieber verlieren sie ihn, als daß er Verdacht schöpft."

Nadeshda hatte nur genickt. Sie war ein Naturtalent, wenn es darum ging, unbemerkt im Hintergrund zu bleiben. Sie hatte noch nie eine Observierung in den Sand gesetzt, und er hatte vollstes Vertrauen in sie.

***

Am Abend hatte die Staatsanwältin ihn zu einer Besprechung einbestellt, zu der sie zu seiner Überraschung und Rödermarks Verärgerung auch Boerne eingeladen hatte.

Er berichtete kurz über den Stand in der Sache Ferdinand Fadenkrämer. Boerne wirkte zu seiner Erleichterung wieder relativ normal. Still und blaß, aber konzentriert und sachlich.

Rödermark erklärte, daß das Bargeld inzwischen aufgebracht sei. Was die Geldübergabe betraf, so hatten die Entführer genaue Vorgaben gemacht.

"Und wer soll das Geld übergeben?" fragte Thiel.

"Die Mutter", antwortete Rödermark. "Sie gehen wohl davon aus, daß sie kein Risiko eingehen wird, um das Leben ihres Sohnes nicht zu gefährden."

"Schafft sie das, Boerne? Sie kennen die Frau doch gut", fragte die Staatsanwältin. "Ich will mir die Schlagzeilen gar nicht vorstellen, wenn da was schief geht. Polizei verpatzt Lösegeldübergabe. Mutter und Sohn tot."

Von daher wehte also der Wind. Und er hatte schon gedacht, die Staatsanwältin sei von plötzlicher Anteilnahme für Boernes Gefühle übermannt worden.

"Ich habe sie gekannt. Das ist gute zehn Jahre her." Boerne warf Frau Klemm einen eisigen Blick zu.

"Menschen verändern sich nicht wirklich", antwortete die Staatsanwältin gelassen. "Also, was denken Sie, Herr Professor?"

Es dauert eine Weile, bis sie eine Antwort bekam. "Miriam wird die Nerven nicht verlieren", sagte Boerne leise. "Ich kenne kaum jemanden, der in Krisensituationen so ruhig bleibt."

***

Er erwischte Boerne gerade noch, bevor er das Präsidium wieder verließ. 

"Boerne!" Er hastete die Treppe hinunter. "Warten Sie! Ich wollte noch ..."

Als er endlich vor dem anderen stand und der ihn ungeduldig ansah, vergaß er fast, was er hatte sagen wollen.

"Was denn?" fragte Boerne.

"Geht es Ihnen wieder besser?"

"Das sehen Sie doch", antwortete Boerne abweisend. "Halten Sie mich nur deshalb auf?"

Er verstand nicht ganz, was plötzlich mit Boerne los war. Er hatte ihm doch nichts getan. Nur zugehört. Vielleicht war es ihm jetzt unangenehm, daß er ihn in dem Zustand gesehen hatte?

"Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht", schob er hinterher und kam sich langsam ein bißchen blöd vor. Man mußte sich keine Sorgen um Boerne machen. Was hatte er sich da bloß gedacht?

Aber Boerne sagte nur, "ich weiß", und statt der Feindseligkeit von eben sah Thiel in seinem Blick plötzlich etwas, was er bei dem anderen so offen noch nie gesehen hatte.

"Morgen um diese Zeit haben wir den Jungen wieder frei." Er versuchte, so zuversichtlich wie möglich zu klingen. Boerne nickte nur stumm und starrte auf den Boden, und er hätte beinahe etwas unsäglich Dummes getan, wenn nicht in diesem Moment die Staatsanwältin die Treppe heruntergekommen wäre.

"Ist noch was?" fragte Frau Klemm hinter ihm. Boerne hob den Kopf, und die Angst, die eben noch da gewesen war, war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. "Nein", hörte er sich selbst sagen. "Alles in Ordnung." Seine Stimme klang ganz normal. Boerne nickte kurz und warf Frau Klemm einen Blick zu. "Wir sehen uns morgen."

"Denken Sie, es ist eine gute Idee, ihn bei der Lösegeldübergabe dabei zu haben, Thiel?" fragte ihn die Staatsanwältin, als Boerne aus der Tür war. Eine berechtigte Frage, sicherlich. Aber ihn beunruhigte gerade eine andere Frage viel mehr. Hätte er Boerne wirklich umarmt, wenn Frau Klemm nicht gerade noch rechtzeitig aufgetaucht wäre?

"Ich glaube, Frau Harfenschläger ist ruhiger, wenn er dabei ist." Das war das erste, was ihm einfiel. Er konnte ja schlecht sagen, daß er es nicht übers Herz brachte, Boerne außen vor zu lassen. Nicht in diesem Fall. Wenn sie ihn gestern Abend gesehen hätte, würde sie das verstehen. 

Die Staatsanwältin wirkte nicht gerade überzeugt. Aber schließlich sagte sie nur "Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, was Sie tun", und ging.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

# Kapitel 10

Der Anruf mit den genauen Angaben zum Ort der Lösegeldübergabe ging um 15 Uhr bei Jonas Eltern ein. Die Entführer hatten sich für die Übergabe einen Ort wie aus dem Lehrbuch ausgesucht: Eine Kreuzung zweier Landstraßen in der Nähe von Münster - flache Landschaft, extrem weite Sicht in alle Richtungen, keine Gebäude, kein Dickicht in der Nähe, das eine Observierung erlaubt hätte. Der Zeitpunkt der Übergabe, 15.30 Uhr, war gerade so zu schaffen.

Nachdem Frau Harfenschläger aufgebrochen war, saßen Thiel, Nadeshda und Rödermark immer noch fluchend über den Straßenkarten der Umgebung und suchten nach einer Möglichkeit, sich dem Übergabeort unbemerkt zu nähern.

"Da ist ein Hochsitz."

"Was?"

"Kommen Sie schon!!" Boerne zerrte an seiner Hand. "Sind Sie schwer von Begriff? Ein Hochsitz! In dem Waldstück, da!"

Rödermark schien zu verstehen, worauf Boerne hinaus wollte. "Kann man von dort über die Freiflächen sehen?"

"Natürlich! Dafür ist ein Hochsitz doch da, Herrgott!" Boerne war schon zur Tür vorgelaufen. "Haben Sie ein Fernglas im Haus?"

***

Zwei Minuten später waren sie samt Fernglas auf dem Weg zu Boernes Hochsitz. Thiels Puls raste, aber er war froh, daß nach den endlos langen Stunden des Wartens endlich etwas passierte.

"Vogelkundler ...", brummte Boerne. "Miriam hatte schon immer einen etwas abseitigen Geschmack."

Thiel sah Nadeshda an, die offenbar im gleichen Moment das Gleiche wie er dachte, und mußte sehr kämpfen, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. 

"Ich weiß, was Sie denken", Boerne warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. "Ich kann Sie geradezu denken hören!"

"Wie bitte?" Rödermark hatte von dem Blickwechsel nichts mitbekommen und sah jetzt irritiert zur Seite.

"Augen nach vorn, Mann!" Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. "Sehen Sie zu, daß Sie uns in einem Stück ans Ziel bringen, dann sind Sie wenigstens zu etwas gut."

"Ich glaube, Ihnen ist nicht ganz klar, daß -"

"Woher kennen Sie diesen Hochsitz eigentlich?" unterbrach er Rödermarks hitzige Antwort. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt, daß die beiden schon wieder aneinander gerieten.

"Woher wohl? Von der Jagd natürlich."

Nadeshda schüttelte sich, eine Reaktion, die er nur zu gut nachempfinden konnte. "Ich dachte, Sie schneiden nur auf, was schon tot ist - und nicht, daß Sie Spaß dran haben, Bambi und Konsorten abzuschlachten."

"Und das von einem Angler", Boerne schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann wieder auf die Straße. "Jetzt müssen Sie in den nächsten Waldweg nach rechts biegen, sonst kommen wir in den Sichtbereich der Kreuzung." Er sah auf die Karte. "Ich mußte meinen Vater begleiten. In der Tat liegt mir nichts daran, Bambi abzuschlachten." 

Thiel hatte plötzlich ein sinkendes Gefühl im Magen. "Boerne ... wie lange genau ist das her?"

"Keine 30 Jahre", antwortete Boerne und spähte in den dichter werdenden Wald. "Halten Sie dahinten, sehen Sie das? Da geht ein kleinerer Weg nach links ab."

"Und wenn es den Hochsitz jetzt gar nicht mehr gibt?"

"Hat irgendjemand hier vielleicht eine bessere Idee!?"

"Nein", antwortete Rödermark an seiner Stelle. "Also los, wo müssen wir hin?"

***

Es gab den Hochsitz noch. Glücklicherweise. Ein wenig morsch - er konnte nicht behaupten, daß er sich beim Hochklettern auf der Leiter sicher gefühlt hätte - aber noch soweit stabil, daß er sie alle vier trug. Und die Sicht war wirklich ausgezeichnet.

"Man sieht erstaunlich weit, dafür, daß das hier gar nicht so hoch ist."

"Das Stück Wald liegt ein wenig höher als der Rest. Geologisch gesehen ist das hier ..." Boerne stockte, als er seinen Blick sah. "Das erkläre ich Ihnen ein andermal. Jedenfalls geht es da vorne, bei den letzten Bäumen, drei oder vier Meter steil bergab. Da ist damals ein Hirsch, den mein Vater angeschossen hat, hinunter gestürzt." Boerne sah einen Moment ins Leere, bis Rödermark sich räusperte. "Es ist halb vier." Der LKA-Beamte nahm Boerne das Fernglas ab und schaute Richtung Kreuzung. Boerne sah einen Augenblick so aus, als wollte er protestieren, sagte dann aber doch nichts. Auch mit bloßem Auge konnte man gut den roten VW von Miriam Harfenschläger erkennen, der sich der Kreuzung näherte. Sie sahen zu, wie Jonas Mutter den Umschlag mit dem Geld auf die Bank legte, die an der Kreuzung stand. Wie sie einen Moment stehen blieb und sich umsah. Weit und breit war nichts Ungewöhnliches zu entdecken, nur das ein oder andere Auto passierte die Kreuzung. Frau Harfenschläger stieg wieder ein und fuhr weiter.

"Und jetzt?" flüsterte Nadeshda.

"Abwarten", antwortete Rödermark. "Bis das Geld abgeholt wird. Und mit etwas Glück sehen wir etwas, was uns weiterhilft."

Boerne griff nach seiner Hand, und er sah überrascht zur Seite. Aber der andere starrte nur auf die Kreuzung und sah so blaß aus, daß er Angst hatte, er könnte gleich umkippen. Irgendwann würden sie miteinander reden müssen. Er erwiderte den Händedruck und hoffte, daß Rödermark und Nadeshda etwas besseres zu tun haben würden, als nach unten zu schauen. Viel Zeit, sich Gedanken zu machen, hatte er ohnehin nicht, denn in diesem Moment bremste ein Motorrad mit zwei Fahrern an der Kreuzung ab. 

Der Beifahrer stieg ab und näherte sich der Bank. Thiels Herz klopfte, und seine Hand wurde so fest gepackt, daß es fast wehtat. Aber in dem Moment war in der Ferne eine Sirene zu hören, und der Motorradfahrer sprang wieder auf.

"Nein!"

Boerne ließ seine Hand los und stürzte zur Leiter.

Und dann überstürzten sich die Ereignisse. Rödermark fluchte. Boerne fiel die Leiter mehr hinunter, als daß er kletterte, und rannte los. Nadeshda gab das Kennzeichen des Motorrads per Handy an die Kollegen weiter. Er hastete hinter Boerne her die Leiter hinunter und durch das dichte Unterholz des Waldes.

"Boerne!"

...

"Das hat doch keinen Sinn, wir sind viel zu weit weg!"

...

"Bleiben Sie stehen!"

...

"Boerne!"

Er hatte fast aufgeschlossen, als der andere plötzlich abbremste und mit den Armen ruderte, weil ihn das Trägheitsmoment noch weiter trieb. Thiel wurde erleichtert langsamer. Bis er verstand, daß das nicht der Schwung vom Rennen war, sondern daß Boerne fiel. Er beschleunigte verzweifelt und hatte das Gefühl, zum Greifen nahe zu sein, aber er griff nur noch ins Leere, während er in der Ferne einen dumpfen Aufprall hörte.

"Boerne!" Er hielt sich an einem Baum fest, der am Rand der Kante stand, und sah in die Tiefe. Drei, vier Meter? Wohl eher fünf oder sechs. Und dann sah er die leblose Gestalt weiter unten liegen und sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Er konnte die Blutlache sehen, die sich unter Boernes Kopf bildete. Er konnte ... ihm wurde schwindelig, und er mußte sich setzen, wenn er nicht selbst noch fallen wollte. 

Hinter sich hörte er Rödermark den Notarzt rufen, während Nadeshda die Steigung hinunterkletterte.

Er war immer noch wie gelähmt. 

Und dann rief Nadeshda von unten "Alles in Ordnung! Kann mal jemand runterkommen und sich um ihn kümmern, während ich dem Notarzt den Weg von der Straße hierher zeige?"

Thiel sah wieder nach unten, zu Boerne, der inzwischen saß. "Schaffen Sie das?" fragte Rödermark hinter ihm. "Ich muß mich um die Fahndung kümmern."

"Natürlich." Er fühlte sich immer noch benommen, während er die Steigung hinunterkletterte. Allzugefährlich war das nicht, solange man nicht wie ein Irrer über den Rand rannte. 

"Passen Sie auf, daß er sich nicht unnötig bewegt, bis der Notarzt da ist", sagte Nadeshda und berührte ihn leicht am Arm. "Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht."

Er nickte und sah ihr nach, während sie über die Wiese lief, der Straße und dem Notarzt entgegen. Er versuchte wieder ruhiger zu werden, aber der Moment lief wieder und wieder vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Er hörte sich schreien und sah Boerne verschwinden. Und hörte den Aufprall; ein häßliches, dumpfes Geräusch.

"Das ist gar nicht nötig, mir ist nichts -"

"Herrgott, Boerne! Was haben Sie sich bloß dabei gedacht!"

Boerne drückte ein Taschentuch gegen die Platzwunde an seiner Stirn und ignorierte ihn völlig. 

"Wieso haben Sie nicht angehalten!"

Thiel war so wütend, daß er am liebsten irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden geschlagen hätte.

"Wie oft habe ich Ihnen schon gesagt, ich bin für die Ermittlungen zuständig, nicht Sie! HÖREN SIE MIR ÜBERHAUPT ZU!?"

Boerne war zusammengezuckt, als er noch lauter wurde. "Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie Ihre Sorge um mich anders ausdrücken könnten, als mich anzuschreien." Der herablassende Blick, den der andere ihm zuwarf, brachte das Faß zum Überlaufen.

"Sie brauchen sich wirklich nicht zu wundern, daß es niemand mit Ihnen aushält!"

Der Satz tat ihm im nächsten Moment schon leid, als er sah, wie Boernes Gesichtsausdruck erstarrte. Auch wenn es irgendwie stimmte. Und Boernes Aktion einfach unverzeihlich gewesen war. Ihm wurde regelrecht schlecht bei dem Gedanken, daß -

"Das reicht jetzt." Boerne war aufgestanden und wollte weg von ihm. Thiel spürte den Ärger von vorher wieder zurückkommen und griff nach dem anderen, um ihn aufzuhalten. "Sie warten hier auf den Arzt!"

Verdammter Idiot. Wie konnte man nur so unvernünftig und unvorsichtig und dämlich sein ... Erst nach einigen Sekunden fiel ihm auf, daß aus dem Aufhalten ein Festhalten geworden war.

"Sie kriegen Blutflecken auf Ihren Pulli", nuschelte Boerne. Das war im Moment wirklich sein geringstes Problem. Sein Problem war, daß er Boerne nicht wieder loslassen wollte.

"Ich würde Sie am liebsten schütteln, wenn Sie nicht schon verletzt wären ..."

"Ich weiß."

Thiel atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sobald sich nicht mehr alles um ihn drehte und er sich sicher war, daß er dem anderen nicht doch noch eine scheuern würde, würde er Boerne wieder loslassen.

"Thiel ... können Sie mich ein bißchen weniger fest umarmen? Ich krieg' kaum Luft."

Er ließ widerwillig ein wenig lockerer.

"Ich mag Sie nicht, bloß damit das klar ist."

"Selbstverständlich. Mir käme nie etwas anderes in den Sinn."

"Und hören Sie mit dem verdammten Sarkasmus auf!" zischte Thiel. "Ist Ihnen überhaupt klar, wie knapp das war!?"

"Schon gut ...", murmelte Boerne. "Es ist ja nichts passiert."

Boerne klang endlich nicht mehr sarkastisch, ironisch oder herablassend, und Thiels Puls beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Als er das Geräusch von Schritten hinter sich hörte, ließ er Boerne los.

"Das wird der Notarzt sein."

"Thiel, wie oft muß ich Ihnen noch erklären, daß ich als Arzt sehr wohl selbst in der Lage bin, mich -"

"Kein Wort mehr!" Seine Geduld war immer noch mehr als strapaziert, und er hätte beinahe wieder gebrüllt. Vielleicht hatte er das auch, das würde erklären, warum der Notarzt, der eben um die Ecke gebogen war, vor Schreck wieder einen Schritt zurückgewichen war. Thiel räusperte sich. "Hier ist Ihr Notfall. Sehen Sie zu, daß Sie ihn verarzten und am besten ruhigstellen."

Er ging, bevor Boerne protestieren konnte.

***

Rödermark hatte ihn nur angesehen.

"Was ist!?"

"Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum ich der Meinung bin, er sollte nicht an der Ermittlung beteiligt sein?"

"Boerne hat vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht ..." Thiel holte tief Luft und versuchte, die Erinnerung an Boernes sinnlose Aktion nicht wieder hochkommen zu lassen. "Aber ohne ihn hätten wir überhaupt keine Chance gehabt, die Geldübergabe -"

"Darum geht es nicht", unterbrach ihn Rödermark. "Angehörige haben bei einer Ermittlung nichts verloren. Und das wissen Sie so gut wie ich. Wenn er ein paar Sekunden früher die Nerven verloren -"

"Hat er aber nicht", zischte Thiel. "Daß die Geldübergabe gescheitert ist, war Ihre Schuld! Das hätte nie im Leben passieren dürfen - ein Einsatzfahrzeug mit Alarm genau im entscheidenden -"

"Es war ein Krankenwagen", sagte Rödermark müde.

"Was?"

"Ein verdammter Krankenwagen! Mit Martinshorn!"

"Aber ..." Er war sich sicher, einen Polizeiwagen gehört zu haben.

"Ja, das haben wir alle gedacht. Die Entführer auch", seufzte Rödermark. "Aber es war ein Krankenwagen. Natürlich hatte ich sichergestellt, daß keine Einsatzwagen in der Gegend unterwegs sind. Aber das ..."

"Aber wieso hat der denn in dieser gottverdammten Pampa das Martinshorn an!" Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

Rödermark zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Er ist auf eine Kreuzung zugefahren und war nicht auf der Vorfahrtsstraße."

"Verfluchter Mist."

***

Nadeshda kam einige Zeit später zurück.

"Ich bin mit ins Krankenhaus gefahren", erzählte sie ihm, obwohl er nicht gefragt hatte. "Natürlich ist er nicht dageblieben, obwohl sie ihn zur Beobachtung dabehalten wollten."

Sie wartete einen Moment, während er sich mit seinen Ausdrucken beschäftigte.

"Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Ein paar üble Prellungen. Und die Platzwunde, von der das viele Blut kam."

...

"Geht es Ihnen wieder besser?"

"Was soll das denn heißen?"

"Sie haben sich ziemlich erschreckt, Chef", sagte Nadeshda vorsichtig. "Das haben wir alle, das ist nur normal."

"Mhm."

"Gibt es was Neues?"

Er erzählte ihr, was er von Rödermark erfahren hatte. "Was gibt es von Meier II?"

"Nix Auffälliges. Fadenkrämer hat gearbeitet und sitzt jetzt gerade mit Freunden in einer Kneipe." Sie seufzte. "Ich löse Steffen dann mal ab."

"In Ordnung." Es war fast nichts, aber es war die einzige Spur, die sie im Moment überhaupt hatten.

***

Die nächste, die an seine Bürotür klopfte, war Staatsanwältin Klemm.

"Hauptkommissar Rödermark hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist."

Thiel schnaubte.

"Was ist schiefgelaufen?"

"Alles." Thiel seufzte. "Und nichts. Eigentlich ... eigentlich war das eine Verkettung von saudummen Zufällen. Das hätte auch Rödermark nicht vorhersehen können", setzte er widerstrebend hinzu.

"Ich brauche Ihren Bericht, um -"

"Hier." Er hielt ihr den Text unter die Nase. Was anderes als Berichte schreiben konnten sie ohnehin nicht tun, während sie auf die nächste Kontaktaufnahme warteten.

Frau Klemm nickte. "Wie geht es Boerne?"

"Nur Platzwunden, nichts Ernstes." Er sah vor sich auf den Schreibtisch. Über Boerne wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken. Und schon gar nicht reden.

"Sie wissen, daß Rödermark recht hat, oder?"

Er nickte.

"Thiel ..." Sie zögerte einen Moment. "Eigentlich müßte mich das nicht interessieren, aber in dieser Situation kann ich keinen Leiter der Rechtsmedizin gebrauchen, der die Nerven verliert, und auch keinen leitenden Ermittler, der nicht mit den Gedanken bei der Sache ist."

Er wollte protestieren, doch sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Reden Sie endlich miteinander."

***

Er hatte den Aufbruch so lange es ging hinausgezögert. Aber irgendwann mußte er ja nach Hause. Und vor Boernes Tür zögerte er dann auch nicht mehr. Es war Zeit.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

# Kapitel 11

Boerne öffnete die Tür und wirkte fast so, als hätte er seinen Besuch erwartet.

"Mir geht es gut."

Er musterte den anderen von Kopf bis Fuß. Auf der Platzwunde an der Stirn klebte ein großes Pflaster, und Boerne hatte sich offensichtlich gewaschen. Er sah müde aus, und erschöpft, aber zum Glück nicht so ... außer sich wie vor zwei Tagen, als er ihn aus der Rechtsmedizin ab und von Jonas Finger weggeholt hatte.

"Kann ich reinkommen?"

Boerne nickte und machte den Weg frei.

"Was ist das?" fragte er, als Boerne sich wieder aufs Sofa gesetzt hatte. Auf dem Tisch stand eine alte Zigarrenschachtel mit ... Müll? 

"Jonas Kiste", murmelte Boerne. "Die Fotoalben und so, die hat ja damals Miriam mitgenommen, und ..." 

Er sah genauer hin. Überraschungseifigürchen. Ein Armband aus Glasperlen. Eine zerrupfte Feder und ein abgegriffenes Foto ... sowas hatte man früher im Kindergarten gemacht, erinnerte er sich plötzlich. Von Lukas gab es auch so ein Bild. Er streckte die Hand aus, und als Boerne ihn nicht aufhielt, schob er das Foto beiseite. Eine Postkarte mit krakeliger Kinderschrift. Noch ein Foto, von Boerne, der darauf noch so jung war, daß man ihn kaum wiedererkannte, und gerade dabei, Jonas mit Schwung in ein Schwimmbecken zu werfen. Ein schöner Schnappschuß, man konnte den Kleinen förmlich quietschen hören, wenn man das Bild ansah. Und ihn beschlich plötzlich ein Verdacht.

"Gibt es für mich auch eine Kiste?" fragte er.

Boerne antwortete nicht, deshalb sah er auf in ein schuldbewußtes Gesicht, das Antwort genug war.

"Was ist da drin?"

"Das U-Bahn Ticket von dem Tag in Hamburg ...", murmelte Boerne. "Und die Kopie des Protokolls. Und ... meine Krawatte von dem Abend."

"Wieso heben Sie sowas denn auf?" fragte Thiel entgeistert und verscheuchte die ungute Erinnerung an Manuel Kleinert, die ihm plötzlich in den Sinn gekommen war.

Boerne hob ratlos die Schultern. "Nur so."

"Aber ..." Er wußte wirklich nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

"Jetzt sehen Sie mich nicht so an, als wäre ich verrückt." In Boernes Gesicht war wieder etwas mehr Leben gekommen. "Ich sehe mir das ja nicht jeden Tag an. Es ist nur noch da, irgendwo bei den alten Sachen im Keller. Ich weiß nicht mal genau, wo." 

Aber weggeworfen hast du es in all den Jahren auch nicht, dachte Thiel. 

"Es tut mir leid wegen vorhin."

"Ich weiß."

Boerne schob das Foto von Jonas wieder an seinen Platz, und als er die Hand wieder zurückzog, wußte Thiel plötzlich, daß das bei weitem nicht alles war, was er richtigstellen mußte.

Er griff nach Boernes Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger. "Ich mag Sie."

"Ich weiß."

Thiel schnaubte. "Das sagen Sie immer. Gibt es auch irgendetwas, was Sie nicht wissen?"

"Wenig." Boerne lächelte. "Und das ist ja wohl offensichtlich."

"Schön für Sie." Eitler, selbstgefälliger Mistkerl.

Boerne lächelte noch mehr, und plötzlich war es ihm ziemlich egal, daß Boerne immer und bei allem recht haben mußte. 

"Wenn Sie schon alles wissen, wissen Sie auch, ob ... ob ..."

Boerne zog seine Hand näher. "Wenn Sie das wissen wollen, das läßt sich ganz einfach klären."

"Wie ..."

Boernes Lippen berührten sein Handgelenk, und er schloß die Augen und hörte seinem Herzschlag zu, der rapide beschleunigte.

Erst als Boerne seine Hand wieder sinken ließ, öffnete er die Augen. Der andere sah ihn nur an. Vermutlich sagte sein Gesichtsausdruck genug, denn Boerne lächelte.

Thiel räusperte sich. "Und wenn ich jetzt nicht ... wenn das nicht ..."

Boerne sah auf ihre Hände hinunter. "Wir wären trotzdem ... Freunde, oder?"

"Gut." Seine Ausdrucksfähigkeit war auch schon einmal größer gewesen. Boernes Finger bewegten sich und strichen über seine Hand, und ihm fiel das Denken immer schwerer. "Und jetzt?"

"Jetzt mache ich uns erstmal einen Kaffee." 

"Ich ..." Thiel fühlte leichte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte überhaupt noch nicht so weit gedacht, hatte nicht überlegt, ob -

"Das Getränk, Thiel", unterbrach ihn Boerne in einem leicht amüsierten Tonfall. "Ich rede wirklich von Kaffee und von nichts anderem."

"Nein." Er hielt Boernes Hand fest und wußte mit einem Mal sehr genau, was jetzt richtig war. "Kaffee ist ja wohl das letzte, was du jetzt brauchst. Du solltest schlafen, du siehst fix und fertig aus."

"Es ist kurz nach neun, Thiel, das ist ja wohl kaum -"

"Du hast die letzten Nächte garantiert kein Auge zugetan, und du bist verletzt, und du kannst heute Nacht sowieso nichts mehr machen." Er konnte wieder die Verzweiflung durchschimmern sehen und griff die Hand in seiner fester. "Ich möchte gerne hierbleiben."

"Thiel ..." Boernes Stimme war sehr leise, und er sah ihn nicht an. "Ich bin im Moment wirklich mit den Gedanken woanders und nicht in der Verfassung -"

"Ich rede auch nicht vom ... Kaffeetrinken. Sondern vom Schlafen."

Boerne ließ seine Hand los und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht. Als er ihn ansah, war der Hauch eines Lächelns zurück. "Wir sollten vielleicht doch lieber anfangen, von Sex zu reden, bevor sich das am Ende noch einschleift. Das wäre doch ein bißchen albern, in unserem Alter ..."

***

Er ließ Boerne nicht mehr aus den Augen. In seine Wohnung mußte er gar nicht mehr, er schlief meistens sowieso nur in Unterwäsche. Und bei Boernes vorbildlicher Vorratshaltung fanden sich natürlich auch noch drei unbenutzte Zahnbürsten.

"Drei?"

"Die werden doch nicht schlecht", meinte Boerne. "Und es gab fünf zum Preis von vier."

***

Er fühlte sich, als wäre er nach Jahren endlich angekommen. In dem Zimmer war es dunkel und still, und Boerne lag in seinem Arm, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. Er vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer in Boernes Haaren und dachte, daß es genau das war, was er all die Zeit vermißt hatte.

Und er wünschte sich, er könnte das irgendwie ausdrücken. Irgendetwas sagen, weil ihn das Gefühl zu ersticken drohte. Aber er war noch nie gut darin gewesen, die Dinge in Worte zu fassen.

"Du hast mir gefehlt." 

Das ergab überhaupt keinen richtigen Sinn, aber Boerne schien ihn zu verstehen.

***

Thiel wurde wach, bevor der Wecker geklingelt hatte. Die ruhigen Atemzüge neben ihm verrieten ihm, daß Boerne noch schlief. Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und stützte sich vorsichtig auf einen Ellbogen, um einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen. Zehn vor sechs. Und dann auf Boernes Gesicht, das selbst im Schlaf noch erschöpft aussah. Das Pflaster erinnerte ihn an den Tag zuvor, als der andere aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war und er einen Moment lang gedacht hatte, das sei das Ende. Er verscheuchte den Gedanken so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Boerne ging es gut. Naja. So gut es eben im Augenblick gehen konnte. Er erinnerte sich dunkel an eine Szene in der Nacht, die ihm so unwirklich vorkam, daß er sich fragte, ob er vielleicht nur geträumt hatte. Aber dann sah er noch einmal in Boernes Gesicht. Die Erinnerung war zu real, um ein Traum gewesen zu sein. Er streckte eine Hand aus und berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter. 

"Zeit aufzustehen ..."

Boerne öffnete die Augen und lächelte ihn an. Einen Moment lang flatterte etwas aufgeregt in seinem Magen, aber im nächsten krampfte er sich schon wieder schmerzhaft zusammen, als er sah, wie Boerne sich an alles andere erinnerte und das Lächeln verschwand wie ausgeknipst.

"Wie geht's dir?" Er konnte sich die Antwort zwar denken, aber er hatte trotzdem das Bedürfnis zu fragen. Überhaupt löste Boerne bei ihm regelmäßig den Impuls aus, überflüssige Dinge zu sagen, daran hatte sich anscheinend nichts geändert.

"Besser", flüsterte Boerne heiser, was er zwar nicht glaubte, aber auch nicht kommentierte.

"Jedenfalls besser als gestern." Das mochte schon eher stimmen.

Boerne setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. "Wie spät ist es denn?"

"Gleich sechs."

Er wollte sich auch aufrichten, aber eine Hand drückte ihn zurück ins Kissen. 

"Warte ..."

Es mußte daran liegen, daß er noch nicht ganz wach war. Jedenfalls hatte er das nicht kommen sehen. Und er brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu verstehen, was gerade passierte. Obwohl er auch dann noch nicht verstand, wieso sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Es war zwar eine Weile her seit dem letzten Mal, aber er war im Leben nun wirklich schon oft genug geküßt worden, um deswegen nicht gleich völlig die Fassung zu verlieren. Eigentlich. Uneigentlich hatte er nach Boerne gegriffen wie ein Ertrinkender nach einem Rettungsring. Was ihn zum Glück nicht zu stören schien. Boerne hatte sich mit einem Arm aufgestützt, und die freie Hand wanderte über seinen Körper; über sein Bein und unter sein T-Shirt und verursachte mit jeder Berührung eine Gänsehaut. Er selbst hatte nur blind nach dem anderen gegriffen und packte ihn noch fester, als Boerne sanft an seiner Unterlippe saugte und ... das Geräusch klang jetzt eher nach Schmerz, dachte Thiel alarmiert. Er unterbrach den Kuß und sah Boerne forschend an.

"Was?" Boerne klang ziemlich atemlos, was ihn beinahe wieder abgelenkt hätte, aber das Pflaster erinnerte ihn auch daran, daß der andere gestern mehrere Meter tief einen Abhang hinuntergefallen und mit mehreren Bäumen kollidiert war. Thiel richtete sich energisch auf und streckte die Hand nach Boernes Pyjamaoberteil aus.

"Wieso habe ich bloß das Gefühl, daß das ganz und gar nicht das wird, wonach es aussieht?" fragte Boerne amüsiert, aber er ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen und hinderte ihn nicht daran, die Knopfleiste aufzuknöpfen. Als Thiel den Stoff vorsichtig beiseite schob und den Bluterguß sah, zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen.

"Ist nicht so schlimm, nichts gebrochen" sagte Boerne leise und griff nach seiner Hand. "Das wird schnell wieder."

"Du hast mehr Glück als Verstand." Seine Stimme war so heiser, daß er sie selbst kaum erkannte. Er blinzelte und versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Und sich NICHT vorzustellen, was alles hätte passieren können.

"Dann kann mir ja praktisch nichts passieren", sagte Boerne. Es klang wie ein Scherz, aber als er aufsah, sah er in zwei ernste Augen. Boernes Finger berührten sein Gesicht, wischten etwas beiseite und wanderten in seinen Nacken. Er ließ sich ziehen, bis sein Kopf an Boernes Brust lag und sein Atem wieder ruhiger ging.

Von Anfang an war es ihm mit Boerne so gegangen. Wie auf einer Achterbahn, er wußte nie genau, was er gerade fühlte. Meistens war es eine Mischung aus so vielen widerstrebenden Gefühlen, daß er Mühe hatte, sich für eins zu entscheiden. Kein Wunder, daß er so lange gebraucht hatte, um zu verstehen, was sich dahinter versteckte. Und die Situation jetzt machte alles noch schlimmer. Er war nicht wirklich er selbst, und Boerne war schon gar nicht Boerne.

"Wir müssen los." 

Das stimmte auf jeden Fall. Die anderen Fragen würden sich irgendwann klären. Erst einmal mußte er ein Versprechen einlösen.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

# KAPITEL 12

Es war erstaunlich leicht gewesen, zur Normalität überzugehen. Als sie beim Frühstück saßen, fühlte sich Thiel schon fast wie immer. Er erzählte Boerne, was sie als nächstes tun würden. Boerne sagte ihm, daß er bei Miriam vorbeifahren wollte.

"Rödermark hat gestern mit den Eltern gesprochen", sagte Thiel. Er war in dem Moment wirklich froh gewesen, daß er das nicht machen mußte. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch bei Rödermark entschuldigen, oder etwas in der Art. Weil er ihn so angefahren hatte. Es war ja wirklich nicht seine Schuld gewesen, daß Boerne ihn in Todesangst versetzt hatte.

"Ich weiß", sagte Boerne. "Ich habe mit ihr telefoniert."

"Darf ich dich was fragen?"

"Hm?" Boerne sah ihn überrascht an.

"Wieso hast du damals nicht ... Wieso hast du den Kontakt zu dem Jungen damals so einfach ... aufgegeben, er ist dir doch ... wichtig. Oder?"

Boernes Gesicht hatte wieder diesen verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck angenommen, den er so gut kannte.

"Nur, wenn du mir das erzählen willst", mumelte Thiel und sah auf den Tisch vor sich. "Du mußt nicht."

"Wir dachten, daß ein klarer Schnitt einfacher für Jonas sein würde", sagte Boerne nach ein paar Sekunden Stille. "Er hatte doch mit Hermann schon seinen leiblichen Vater, den er alle paar Wochen gesehen hat. Und dann würde Miriam ja vermutlich nicht solo bleiben, dann würde er einen neuen ... Stiefvater haben. Und dann hätte er mich auch noch irgendwie ... mitschleppen müssen. Miriam dachte, es würde nur schwerer für ihn, wenn der Kontakt zu mir dann langsam und allmählich zum Erliegen kommt." Als er wieder aufsah, schaute Boerne aus dem Fenster in die Ferne. "Sie hat mich gefragt, was das denn bringen soll, wenn ich Jonas weiter sehe. Und wie ich mir das vorstelle." 

Darauf hätte er nun auch keine Antwort gewußt. Er hatte ja Susanne nicht einmal davon abhalten können, mit Lukas nach Neuseeland zu ziehen. Zum Glück schien Boerne nicht zu erwarten, daß er zu dem Thema noch etwas sagte, sondern fing an, den Tisch abzuräumen. 

"Rufst du mich an, wenn du irgendetwas Neues hast?"

"Ja." Er sah zu, wie Boerne mit etwas ungelenken Bewegungen die Geschirrspülmaschine einräumte. "Soll ich dir -"

"Geht schon."

"Dann fahre ich jetzt los."

"Mhm."

Er war schon fast bei der Tür, als Boerne ihn einholte. "Du hast was vergessen."

"Hm?"

Eben nur fast wie immer. Der Abschiedskuß war neu.

***

Gegen neun tauchte Boerne wieder bei ihm im Büro auf. 

"Gibt es was Neues?"

"Nicht wirklich. Keine Kontaktaufnahme." Er schob den Plan in die Mitte des Tisches, damit Boerne ihn besser sehen konnte. "Ich habe versucht, alles, was wir über diesen Fall wissen, in einen räumlichen Bezug zu bringen."

"Der Ort, an dem Jonas zum letzten Mal gesehen wurde, die Ortung der verschiedenen Anrufe, die Geldübergabe ... was ist das da hinten?"

"Hier wurde das Motorrad geklaut, das sie bei der Geldübergabe verwendet haben. Und da wurde es heute Mittag gefunden."

"Alles im Nordwesten ..."

"Mhm." Er seufzte. "Aber wir können ja schlecht ein Viertel der Stadt durchsuchen. Und genaugenommen muß das auch gar nichts heißen."

Boerne starrte auf die Karte und fuhr mit einem Finger von einem Ort zum anderen. "Meinst du -"

"Chef!" Nadeshda riß die Tür auf und stürmte ins Büro. "Ich hab da was! ... Oh. Hallo. Geht es Ihnen wieder besser?"

"Was? Was haben Sie?" fragte Boerne ungeduldig. "Jetzt lassen Sie sich doch nicht von Nebensächlichkeiten ablenken!" 

"Fadenkrämers Telefonüberwachung." Nadeshdas Augen leuchteten förmlich. "Wir haben eine Übereinstimmung gefunden - er wurde gestern von dem Prepaid Handy aus angerufen, von dem eine Viertelstunde später der Anruf mit der Wegbeschreibung zur Lösegeldübergabe kam. Die Verbindung dauerte nur zwei Sekunden, aber ... das kann einfach kein Zufall sein!"

"Nein." Ein Fehler. Ein winziger Fehler, aber ein Fehler. Endlich ein Punkt, an dem sie einhaken konnten. "Informieren Sie Rödermark, und -"

"Denkst du, das ist so eine gute Idee?"

"Boerne! Nadeshda, lassen Sie sich nicht aufhalten. Rödermark ist ein Profi, und wir brauchen jeden Mann."

"Profi! Bis jetzt hat er Jonas vor allem einen Finger gekostet ...", grummelte Boerne, aber er sagte nichts weiter.

"Ich rede mit Frau Klemm über einen Haftbefehl."

Nadeshdas Begeisterung sank in sich zusammen, weil sie natürlich sofort erkannte, welches Risiko sie damit eingingen. Aber das war nichts gegen die Panik, die er in Boernes Gesicht sehen konnte.

"Aber wenn ..."

"Ich weiß, was ich tue." Das war vielleicht ihre einzige Chance. Wenn Jonas überhaupt noch lebte. "Wir müssen ihn nur schneller zum Reden bringen, als sich rumsprechen kann, daß er verhaftet wurde."

Boerne nickte zögernd.

"Selbst wenn er in die Sache verwickelt ist - ein Profi ist der mit Sicherheit nicht. Er wird einknicken." Er fühlte sich nicht halb so sicher, wie er sich anhörte, aber er wußte einfach, daß Boerne das jetzt brauchte. Und, wenn er ehrlich war, schadete ihm selbst ein wenig Zuversicht auch nicht.

Neben ihm räusperte sich Nadeshda. "Wenn Frau Klemm einer Kommunikationssperre zustimmt, haben wir auf jeden Fall ein paar Stunden, bevor es auffällt. Außerdem ist Fadenkrämer nervös. Wie haben ihn ja schon eine ganze Weile im Visier, und er wirkt immer angespannter."

Sie waren beide auf dem Weg zur Tür, als ihm auffiel, daß es für Boerne jetzt nichts mehr zu tun gab. Überraschenderweise hatte das sogar Boerne selbst eingesehen, denn er saß noch am Schreibtisch und starrte weiter auf die Karte.

"Mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja", antwortete Boerne knapp, ohne aufzusehen. "Verlier keine unnötige Zeit."

***

"Geht's ihm besser?" wiederholte Nadeshda ihre Anfangsfrage, als sie auf dem Flur waren.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Körperlich schon, glaube ich."

"Ich hole Rödermark und wir kommen nach zu Frau Klemm, O.K.?"

"Machen Sie das." Er sah auf seine Uhr. "Sie müßte inzwischen ja auch längstens im Büro sein. Oder hat sie mittwochs noch diesen Trainingstermin?"

"Selbst wenn", meinte Nadeshda, "würde sie ihn in so einem Fall ausfallen lassen. Seit wann duzen Sie sich eigentlich?"

"Seit gestern", murmelte er geistesabwesend.

"Das war aber auch überfällig."

"Was?" Er sah Nadeshda überrascht an, weil in ihrer Stimme so ein seltsamer Ton mitgeschwungen hatte.

"Nur so." Sie sah zur Seite. "Ich freue mich. Wir sehen uns gleich im Büro der Staatsanwältin." Sie bog in den nächsten Flur ab.

Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, daß Nadeshda gerade mehr aus ihm herausgeholt hatte, als er eigentlich sagen wollte. Aber egal, im Moment gab es Wichtigeres.

***

Die Staatsanwältin war nicht leicht zu überzeugen gewesen. Aber zum Glück waren Nadeshda und auch Rödermark seiner Meinung. 18 Stunden nach der verpatzten Geldübergabe, und immer noch keine Kontaktaufnahme. Die Gefahr, daß die Entführer nervös wurden und die ganze Aktion abbrachen, wurde immer größer. Was das für den Jungen bedeuten würde, konnte man sich leicht vorstellen.

Und zum Glück hatte Frau Klemm zwar durchaus ihre Schwächen, aber mangelnde Risikobereitschaft gehörte nicht dazu. Es war natürlich klar, daß vor allem sie in der öffentlichen Kritik stehen würde, wenn Fadenkrämers Verhaftung Jonas Leben in Gefahr brachte. Aber solche Entscheidungen waren ihr Job, und Thiel wußte, daß er mit ihr als Staatsanwältin Glück hatte, weil sie im Zweifelsfall das Richtige tat.

***

Eine Stunde später hatte Rödermark es arrangiert, daß Fadenkrämer unter einem Vorwand von seinem Arbeitsplatz weggeholt und verhaftet worden war. So weit Thiel das beurteilen konnte, war niemand unruhig geworden. Auch wenn Fadenkrämer einige Stunden nicht zu erreichen war, würde hoffentlich nicht sofort jemand Verdacht schöpfen. Er ging ein letztes Mal die Punkte durch, die sie hatten, und betrat das Vernehmungszimmer.

***

Zwei Stunden später war Fadenkrämer umgefallen und hatte seine Beteiligung an der Entführung gestanden. Der junge Mann war schon nervös gewesen, als das Verhör begonnen hatte. Thiel hatte alle Register gezogen. Ihre Beweise waren genaugenommen sehr dünn, aber er hatte es geschafft, Fadenkrämer davon zu überzeugen, daß er aus der Sache nicht mehr unbeschadet herauskommen würde. Vielleicht hatte ihn auch die Entschlossenheit erschreckt, die Thiel ausströmte. Und die Telefonverbindung war ein Fakt. Selbst wenn Fadenkrämer anfangs beteuert hatte, daß sich jemand ihm Unbekanntes verwählt hatte, mußte ihm klar sein, wie unglaubwürdig das klang.

Gegen Ende hatte sich Thiel ganz darauf konzentriert, dem Verdächtigen die Konsequenzen aufzuzählen, die es für ihn haben würde, wenn Jonas umkam. Und auf seine Möglichkeiten hinzuweisen, wenn er ihnen dabei half, Jonas lebend zu finden.

Zu ihrem Glück war der junge Mann wirklich kein Profi.

Zu ihrem Pech wußte er aber auch nicht allzuviel.

***

Nachdem er sich sicher war, daß er alles aus Fadenkrämer herausgeholt hatte, was herauszuholen war, rief er die Soko zusammen. Gemeinsam gingen sie durch, was sie inzwischen an Informationen zusammengetragen hatten. Die Entführer hatten immer noch nichts von sich hören lassen, ein Umstand, der alle mehr und mehr beunruhigte, auch wenn niemand aussprach, was das möglicherweise zu bedeuten hatte.

"Er hat alles zugegeben", sagte Thiel. "Als er einmal angefangen hat zu reden, ist es nur noch so aus ihm herausgesprudelt. Aber ich denke, es ist im Moment zweitrangig, wie er diese Leute kennengelernt hat. Ihre Identität kennt er nicht, und es waren jeweils die Entführer, die den Kontakt zu ihm hergestellt haben. Kommuniziert haben sie über ein Handy, das nicht bei der Entführung zum Einsatz kam - bis auf den einen Anruf, bei dem einer der Männer anscheinend das falsche Handy gegriffen hat."

"Im Moment läuft schon eine stille Fahndung nach den beiden, mit allen Angaben, die wir von Fadenkrämer erhalten haben", ergänzte Rödermark.

"Und Jonas?" sagte Boerne und stellte damit die Frage, die ihnen allen wohl am schwersten im Magen lag.

"Er weiß nicht, wo der Junge ist", sagte Thiel. "Und ich glaube nicht, daß er lügt. Er hat nur ein paar Anhaltspunkte."

Es war nicht viel gewesen, was Fadenkrämer ihm hatte sagen können. Thiel sah auf seine Notizen hinunter und versuchte, alles so detailgenau wie möglich wiederzugeben.

"Er ist in einem leerstehenden Industriegebäude, kein Wohngebäude. Offensichtlich sind sie sich sehr sicher, daß im Moment niemand in dieses Gebäude kommen wird. Fadenkrämer sagt, er habe ganz deutlich einen Hall gehört, als ob die Anrufer sich in einem sehr großen, leeren Raum befinden würden. Und daß einer der Männer sich bei einem Gespräch darüber beschwert habe, daß er sich in dieser zugigen und feuchten Hütte noch den Tod holen wird."

Er sah die anderen hoffnungsvoll an. Vielleicht fiel ja irgendjemandem was dazu ein, ihm selbst war noch kein Geistesblitz angesichts dieser spärlichen Angaben gekommen. 

"Die anderen sind mit Hochdruck dabei, eine Übersicht über alle derzeit leerstehenden Gewerberäume in Münster und Umgebung zu erstellen", sagte Nadeshda. "Da kommt einiges zusammen. Wenn uns nichts anderes einfällt, sollten wir schleunigst damit beginnen, die Liste abzuarbeiten."

Thiel dachte an seine Karte, auch wenn das natürlich eine schwache Hoffnung war.

"Vielleicht sollten wir im Nordwesten anfangen, immerhin besser, als ganz ziellos -"

"Tallöl", sagte Boerne plötzlich.

"Was?"

"Die Substanz an Jonas Fingernagel - Tallöl, ein Nebenprodukt der Papierherstellung. Wird für alles mögliche eingesetzt: Klebstoffe, Druckfarben, Kautschuk, selbst Kaugummi ... und Hydroment."

"Hydro- ?"

"Entfeuchtungsputz", sagte Boerne geistesabwesend und starrte auf die Karte, auf der Thiel die verschiedenen Punkte markiert hatte, die in Zusammenhang mit der Entführung standen. "Spezialputz zum Trockenlegen von feuchtem Mauerwerk."

"Feuchtes Mauerwerk ..." Nadeshda runzelte die Stirn. "War da nicht letztens ..."

Boernes Finger schoß nach vorne, auf die Karte. "Die alte Seilerei. Denkmalgeschützt. Marodes Mauerwerk. Die Debatte um den Abriß lief über mehrere Jahre ... Und jetzt wird sie saniert. Mit Hydroment -"

"Der erste Bauabschnitt wurde vor zwei Wochen abgeschlossen", unterbrach ihn Nadeshda aufgeregt. "Und jetzt passiert da erst mal nichts, der Putz tut seine Wirkung, und frühestens in einem Monat geht es mit den Bauarbeiten weiter!"

Thiel hätte beinahe gefragt, woher um Gottes willen sie so etwas wußte, aber dann hob Boerne den Blick von der Karte und sah ihn mit Augen an, die einen fast fiebrigen Glanz hatten.

"Laß uns -"

"Wir müssen uns dem Gebäude vorsichtig nähern", unterbrach ihn Rödermark. "Wir wissen nicht, ob sie noch da drin sind, und wir dürfen sie auf keinen Fall nervös machen."

Erstaunlicherweise nickte Boerne nur. Thiel war froh, daß sie nicht noch durch langwierige Diskussionen darüber aufgehalten wurden, wie nun am besten vorzugehen war. Das waren zwar alles nur Strohhalme, nach denen sie griffen - aber besser als gar nichts zu haben. Er nickte Rödermark ebenfalls zu.

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

# Kapitel 13

Thiel überließ die Einsatzleitung bei der Gebäudesicherung Rödermark. Zum einen hatte Rödermark mit so etwas wesentlich mehr Erfahrung als er selbst. Und zum anderen sagte ihm sein Instinkt, daß er auf Boerne achtgeben mußte. In der allgemeinen Hektik hatte selbst der LKA-Mann nicht mehr in Frage gestellt, daß Boerne mitkam. Ihm wäre es zwar lieber gewesen, ihn außerhalb der Gefahrenzone zu wissen. Aber er wußte auch, daß Boerne sich nicht wegschicken lassen würde. Dann war es immer noch am sichersten, wenn er ihn in Sichtweite hatte.

Nadeshda kommentierte Boernes Gegenwart auch nicht, während sie zu dritt im Sichtschutz einer Garagenreihe warteten und das Gebäude beobachteten. Sie hatte in einer Blitzaktion Pläne der alten Seilerei beschafft, und jetzt drangen bewaffnete Einsatzkräfte von verschiedenen Enden in das Gebäude ein. Am Hintereingang ist ein Vorhängeschloß aufgebrochen, war Rödermarks letzte Meldung über Funk gewesen. Thiel versuchte, die Hoffnung nicht zu groß werden zu lassen. Das konnte alles bedeuten. Aber ein Seitenblick auf Boerne zeigt ihm, daß Boerne nicht die gleiche Strategie verfolgte. Er berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter, und Boerne wendete kurz den Blick von der Gebäudefront.

"Was ist?" 

Thiel zögerte. Mach dir nicht zu große Hoffnungen, kam ihm plötzlich grausam vor.

"Nichts."

Nadeshda sah kurz zu ihnen beiden und dann wieder weg, zu der alten Fabrik. Thiel zog seine Hand zurück und trat nach kurzem Zögern näher an Boerne heran. Nadeshda wußte ja wahrscheinlich sowieso schon, was los war. Und überhaupt war das jetzt seine geringste Sorge. Die Spannung war greifbar. Er konnte spüren, daß Boerne jeden Muskel angespannt hatte, so als müsse er jede Sekunde losrennen. Einen Moment lang zweifelte er daran, daß Boerne ihn überhaupt noch wahrnahm, aber dann lehnte sich der andere leicht gegen ihn und entspannte sich ein klein wenig.

Er wollte gerade seinen Arm um Boerne legen und ihn noch näher ziehen, als eine Bewegung an der Fensterfront vor ihnen sie beide zusammenfahren ließ. Einer aus Rödermarks Mannschaft hatte das Fenster geöffnet und winkte. Boerne machte einen Satz nach vorne und Thiel war heilfroh, daß er in Griffweite war.

"Noch nicht!"

Boerne warf ihm einen verzweifelten Blick zu, aber er versuchte zum Glück nicht, sich loszureißen. Thiel griff mit der freien Hand nach dem Funkgerät. "Noch eine Sekunde, wenn alles O.K. ist, wird Rödermark -"

Ein Knistern unterbrach ihn.

"Alles gesichert", kam Rödermarks Meldung über Funk. "Hier ist ein verlassener Raum mit Matratzen, ansonsten alles leer geräumt. Sie scheinen weg zu sein. ... Von dem Jungen bisher noch keine Spur."

Er ließ Boernes Handgelenk los.

***

"Ist hier jemand?" Seine Stimme hallte durch die leeren Gänge. Die anderen gingen Raum für Raum vor und durchsuchten jeden Winkel, aber Boerne war einfach drauflosgelaufen und er hinterher. Wenn der Junge hier war, würden sie ihn so oder so finden. Für ihn war im Moment nur wichtig, daß er Boerne nicht alleine ließ. Für den Fall, daß sie nur noch Jonas Leiche fanden. "Hallo?!" Vielleicht hatten sie ja Glück. Vielleicht hatte der Junge ja Glück. Vielleicht ...

"Da war was", sagte Boerne. "Jonas!?" 

Aus der Ferne konnten sie ein schwaches Geräusch hören, ein Rumpeln, als ob etwas umgestoßen worden sei.

"Jonas!" rief Boerne, während sie beide auf die Geräuschquelle zuliefen.

Die Antwort war schon viel lauter zu hören, und Boerne stürmte los, so schnell, daß er kaum hinterher kam. Der Junge war inzwischen deutlich zu verstehen. Thiel zitterte fast vor Erleichterung und wurde ein bißchen langsamer. Auf drei Sekunden mehr oder weniger kam es jetzt ja auch nicht mehr an. Als er um die nächste Ecke bog, hatte Boerne schon die Tür zu einem Abstellraum aufgerissen und Jonas erreicht.

Thiel blieb schweratmend im Türrahmen stehen. Boerne hatte ein Bündel im Arm, das unkontrolliert weinte. Aber zum Glück schien der Junge unverletzt. Schmutzig und panisch, aber er lebte. In der Ecke des fensterlosen Raumes stand eine leere Wasserflasche, in einer anderen Ecke ein Eimer mit Deckel. Und da lag der Stuhl, den Jonas wohl gegen die Wand geworfen hatte, um sich bemerkbar zu machen.

"Kannst du ihn losmachen?" sagte Boerne und strich Jonas, der langsam ruhiger wurde, die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Alles in Ordnung ... ich bin ja da ... wir haben dich gleich hier raus ..." Der Junge nickte, und er trat einen Schritt näher an die beiden heran.

"Laß mich mal sehen." Er berührte Boernes Arm, eigentlich nur, um eine bessere Sicht auf die Kette zu bekommen, die von der Wand aus zu Jonas Fußgelenk lief. Aber als er spürte, daß Boerne auch zitterte, nicht nur der Junge, konnte er nicht anders als ihn kurz an sich zu ziehen.

"Alles O.K.?"

"Ja", murmelte Boerne. "Ich will ihn nur hier raushaben. Und mir sein Bein ansehen können. Und jemand muß Miriam anrufen. Und seinen ... Vater."

"Ich gebe Bescheid, daß wir ihn haben. Für die Kette brauchen wir Werkzeug. Kann ich euch einen Moment alleine lassen?"

"Mhm", sagte Boerne und wendete sich wieder dem Jungen zu. "Tut dir was weh?"

"Durst", murmelte Jonas. "Und das Bein tut weh."

"Ich bringe Wasser mit."

***

Der Rest war Trubel.

Nadeshda strahlte. Frau Klemm traf wenige Minuten nach der guten Nachricht ein, um sich selbst ein Bild zu machen. Jonas Eltern, sprachlos vor Erleichterung, waren noch vor ihr da.

Rödermark ließ sich dazu hinreißen, ihm auf die Schulter zu klopfen - wenn das Grinsen von einem Ohr zum anderen etwas zu sagen hatte, war sein Kollege wohl auch mehr als erleichtert über den guten Ausgang.

Jonas ging es gut. Er war dehydriert, hatte Schürfwunden am Fußgelenk, einen Finger weniger und war noch etwas durcheinander. Er nannte immer noch Boerne und Perkun Papa, was in diesem Moment aber niemanden störte.

"Ich kann nicht mehr Gitarrespielen ...", sagte Jonas gerade verzweifelt, als er wieder zu der kleinen Gruppe stieß. "Was soll ich denn jetzt -"

"Ach, Gürkchen ... Das kannst du doch lernen." Boerne hatte immer noch oder wieder einen Arm um Jonas gelegt.

"Django Reinhardt hat mit weniger als neun Fingern Gitarre gespielt", ergänzte Perkun.

"Und Tony Iommi - was der kann, das schaffst du doch locker", sagte Boerne.

"Hauptsache, du lebst noch - das mit der Gitarre ist doch jetzt wirklich nicht so wichtig." Thiel sah den Blick, den Boerne und Perkun über den Kopf von Jonas Mutter hinweg wechselten und mußte grinsen. Sah ja alles nach einem echten Happy End aus. Er räusperte sich.

"Wenn alles so weit O.K. ist ... Ich würde gerne mit Jonas reden. Mit den Angaben von Fadenkrämer alleine kommen wir nicht weit."

"Ferdinand?" fragte Jonas ungläubig. "Was hat denn Ferdinand mit -" Er verstummte, als ihm offenbar bewußt wurde, was das bedeutete.

"Wir brauchen alles, woran ... Sie sich erinnern." Zum Glück war ihm wieder eingefallen, daß der Junge zwar momentan sehr jung wirkte, aber eigentlich doch schon halbwegs erwachsen war.

"Gleich", sagte Boerne. "Ich will noch den Verband wechseln und mir seine Hand ansehen." Er hob Jonas Hand hoch, die mit einer früher einmal weißen Binde umwickelt war. Thiel wurde es schlagartig flau im Magen. "O.K. dann, bis später."

***

In dem Raum, in dem die Entführer offenbar gelebt hatten, war die Spurensicherung bereits am Werk. Es sah alles nach einem recht hastigen Aufbruch aus - vielleicht hatten sie ja Glück.

"Auf dem porösen Untergrund werden sie vermutlich nicht viele Fingerabdrücke sichern können", seufzte Nadeshda neben ihm. "Falls die Entführer überhaupt so unvorsichtig waren und hier ohne Handschuhe unterwegs."

"Irgendwas ist garantiert da", antwortete er zuversichtlich. "Die haben hier drei Tage gelebt, vermutlich sogar länger. Wenn sie auf Nummer sicher hätten gehen wollen, hätten sie das Gebäude abfackeln müssen."

Nadeshda schauderte. Er wußte, woran sie dachte. Vielleicht würde die Vernehmung von Jonas klären, was die zwei bewegt hatte, ihn am Leben zu lassen und das damit verbundene Risiko einzugehen. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur großes Glück gehabt und die beiden waren nicht skrupellos genug gewesen, um ihn zu töten.

"Frau Klemm will Sie sprechen", unterbrach Nadeshda seine Gedanken. "Sie will wissen, ob es Informationen gibt, die zurückgehalten werden müssen, oder ob sie einen Pressetermin machen kann."

Thiel seufzte. "Kann Rödermark nicht ... oder Sie ..."

"Chef ..." Nadeshda sah ihn mit gespielter Empörung an. "Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an. Sie macht auch nur ihren Job."

***

Auf dem Weg zu Frau Klemm stolperte er fast über Miriam Harfenschläger, die in einer Fensternische im Flur saß.

"Ist was nicht in Ordnung?" Jonas Mutter sah so blaß aus, daß er sich einen Moment lang Sorgen machte. Aber sie winkte ab.

"Alles O.K. Nur ... die Aufregung, denke ich. Und Karl verarztet gerade Jonas. Ich war bei sowas schon immer schlecht."

Er sah sie fragend an.

"Blut ... Verletzungen ... Krankheiten ...", ergänzte sie verlegen, und er mußte grinsen. "Harald ist bei Jonas geblieben, dem macht das nichts aus."

"Ach so."

Sie sah auf, aber nach wenigen Sekunden merkte er, daß sie nicht ihn ansah, sondern ins Leere starrte. "Soll ich vielleicht -"

"Als er klein war, hat sich auch immer Karl um ihn gekümmert, wenn ihm was gefehlt hat. Das konnte er wirklich gut."

"Mhm." Er sah sich suchend um, aber niemand sonst war in der Nähe. Frau Klemm würde warten müssen, denn er hatte den Eindruck, daß er Jonas Mutter jetzt lieber nicht alleine hier lassen sollte. "Wollen Sie nicht mitkommen und sich einen Moment hinlegen? Sie sehen gar nicht gut aus."

"Es geht schon." Sie lehnte sich gegen den Fensterrahmen und schloß die Augen. "Alles in Ordnung. Alles wieder gut. Nur ein Finger weniger." Sie fing an zu lachen. "Er macht sich Sorgen ums Gitarrespielen."

"Naja ..." Wo war Nadeshda, wenn er sie brauchte? Der Frau ging es gar nicht gut.

"Entschuldigung."

"Was?"

Sie wischte sich über die Augen. "Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken. Mir geht es wirklich gut."

Er sah sie zweifelnd an. Sie war die ganze Zeit so ruhig und beherrscht gewesen - es wunderte ihn nicht, daß sie jetzt ... ein wenig neben der Spur war.

"Die zwei haben sich schon länger wieder gesehen", redete Jonas Mutter unvermittelt weiter, und er wußte im ersten Moment gar nicht, was sie meinte. "Ich wußte immer, wenn Karl mich anlügt. Er wird dann verdächtig einsilbig. Das sollten Sie sich merken, wenn es Ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen ist."

"Ich -"

"Vielleicht war das damals ein Fehler. Aber ganz ehrlich - ich hatte in dem Moment andere Sorgen, als mir um Karl Gedanken zu machen. Und ich dachte wirklich ..." Sie sah ihn an. "Ich dachte wirklich, daß es für Jonas so besser sein würde. Und er hat ja nach einer Weile nicht mehr von ihm geredet ... Mir ist erst Jahre später aufgefallen, daß er immer noch einen alten Pulli von Karl in seinem Schrank versteckt hat. Aber da war es auch zu spät, um noch -"

"Hören Sie, Sie müssen mir nichts -"

"Ich wollte ihm nicht bewußt wehtun." Sie ließ den Kopf hängen. "Aber vielleicht unbewußt. ... Hat er Ihnen erzählt, warum wir uns getrennt haben?"

"Ich ..." Thiel kapitulierte. Anscheinend kam er um dieses Gespräch nicht herum. "Ja."

"Ich war verletzt. Und traurig. Und ich habe mir Sorgen um Jonas gemacht. Ich wollte alles richtig machen, aber wahrscheinlich habe ich alles nur schlimmer gemacht."

"Sowas kann man gar nicht richtig machen", sagte Thiel und dachte an Lukas. Sie sah ihn an. "Geschieden?"

Er nickte.

"Kinder?"

Thiel seufzte. "Mein Sohn lebt bei seiner Mutter in Neuseeland."

"Dann wissen Sie ja, wovon ich rede."

Nur zu gut. Wenn er an Boerne dachte und den Abend, an dem er ihn aus der Rechtsmedizin abgeholt hatte ... in dem Moment war er sehr wütend gewesen. Er konnte wenigstens sagen, daß er sein Kind verloren hatte. Boerne war nicht einmal das geblieben. Aber wenn er Jonas Mutter gegenüberstand, war es schwer, das Gefühl aufrechtzuerhalten.

"Denken Sie nicht, die sollten langsam fertig sein?"

Sie lächelte. "Kein großer Redner, hm?"

"Ähm ..."

Jonas Mutter stand auf. "Ich habe mich überhaupt nicht bedankt. Dafür, daß Sie Jonas gefunden haben."

"Sie müssen nicht ... Das ist meine Arbeit."

"Trotzdem."

Sie sahen sich einen Moment schweigend an, bis Thiel die Nerven verlor. "Vielleicht sollten wir zu den anderen zurück."

***

Bis sie wieder bei Jonas waren, war Boerne tatsächlich fertig und wirkte ziemlich zufrieden. Jonas Hand war frisch verbunden, und der Junge, der bisher unnatürlich aufgekratzt gewesen war, schien nun ziemlich müde zu sein. Seine Mutter ging zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Muß das wirklich heute noch sein mit der Vernehmung, Herr Thiel? Ich glaube, Jonas braucht ein bißchen Ruhe."

Eigentlich hatte es nicht wirklich Zeit. Aber Jonas sah aus, als könnte er jede Minute einschlafen. Es hatte wohl nicht viel Sinn, ihn in dem Zustand zu befragen, also nickte er. "Wir sehen uns morgen früh. Heute passiert sowieso nicht mehr viel." Jonas Eltern sahen erleichtert aus. Er sah zu Boerne, der sein Verbandszeug wegräumte. "Kann ich dich mal kurz ... vor der Tür ..."

***

"Stimmt was nicht?" fragte Boerne, als sie hinaus auf den Flur gegangen waren.

"Nein ..." Er hatte einfach nur das Bedürfnis gehabt, zwei Minuten mit Boerne alleine zu sein. Zum Glück war Boerne schnell von Begriff, zumindest deutete der verschmitzte Gesichtsausdruck darauf hin. Er streckte sich ein wenig, und -

"Herr Thiel!"

Thiel rückte hastig von Boerne ab. Verdammt. Die Staatsanwältin. Das hatte er völlig vergessen.

"Wir hatten noch einen Termin."

"Ich -"

"Aber wie's aussieht, fraternisieren Sie lieber mit der Rechtsmedizin." Frau Klemms Stimme klang schneidend. 

"Das wäre aber reichlich inzestuös", kommentierte Boerne ungerührt, während Thiel am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre.

"Unter vier Augen, wenn wir hier kurz noch mal professionell werden könnten", brummte Frau Klemm, und diesmal schaffte er es zum Glück, Boernes Kommentar zuvorzukommen. 

"Kannst du bitte draußen warten? Dauert nicht lange."

"Draußen warten", grummelte Boerne, aber er ging tatsächlich zur Tür. "Als ob es hier irgendwas Geheimnisvolles zu besprechen gäbe ..." Die Tür klappte hinter ihm zu und verschluckte den Rest.

"'tschuldigung", murmelte Thiel. "Ich habe völlig vergessen -"

"Na da haben Sie sich ja was aufgeladen", sagte die Staatsanwältin. "Aber das geht mich schließlich nichts an."

"In der Tat", sagte Thiel und warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.

Die Staatsanwältin sah so aus, als wollte sie etwas ähnlich Giftiges antworten, nur um dann unvermittelt loszuprusten. "Inzestuös ... " Er sah sie ungläubig an. "Entschuldigung." Die Staatsanwältin wischte sich über die Augen und atmete tief durch. "Wo waren wir?"

***

Zwanzig Minuten später war er endlich fertig. Eigentlich war es nicht wirklich nötig gewesen, daß er die ganzen Ereignisse nochmal für Frau Klemm zusammenfaßte. Aber anscheinend hatte die Staatsanwältin das nötig, um zu demonstrieren, wer hier das Sagen hatte. Weil er keine Lust auf lange Diskussionen hatte, hörte er sich auch noch schweigend die Standpauke darüber an, daß er Boerne mitgenommen hatte. Er wäre vermutlich ziemlich sauer gewesen, wenn Frau Klemm nicht mit "gerade weil es sein Junge ist, hätten Sie ihn nicht mitnehmen dürfen", geendet hätte.

Er atmete erleichtert auf, als Frau Klemm gegangen war. Als er zurück in den Nachbarraum ging, war da nur noch Boerne. Er war so leise gewesen, der andere hatte ihn wohl nicht gehört. Eine Sekunde lang blieb er in der Tür stehen und sah zu Boerne, den die Ereignisse nun wohl endgültig eingeholt hatten. Er sah erschöpft aus, wie ausgeknipst. So alt, wie er wirklich war, nicht jünger, wie er sonst oft wirkte. Thiel zog die Tür hinter sich zu, und Boerne blickte auf. Und lächelte. 

Einen Moment lang verschlug es ihm die Sprache, aber dann sagte er: "Kommst du?"

Boerne nickte.

"Ist der Junge heim mit seinen Eltern?"

"Ja."

Es sah nicht so aus, als wollte Boerne dazu noch mehr sagen. Aber es schien ihm gut zu gehen. Während Boerne wieder in Gedanken versank, suchte Thiel nach seiner Jacke, die hier irgendwo sein mußte. Boerne hatte sie benutzt, um Jonas warmzuhalten. Als er endlich fündig geworden war, mußte er Boerne ein paar Mal ansprechen, bis der reagierte.

"Laß uns nach Hause."

Boernes Gesicht leuchtete auf. Anscheinend hatte er das richtige gesagt.

*** Fin ***


	14. Boernes POV, Bonusszene Nr. 1 (Boerne/Miriam)

**Rating:** P 12  
 **Genre:** Drama  
 **Länge:** 106 Wörter  
 **A/N:** Diese kleinen Schnipsel, insgesamt 13, hatte ich ursprünglich versucht in den Haupttext einzufügen. Das paßte aber nicht so, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte. Daher jetzt einfach separat und hinterher, für die, die Spaß dran haben.  
Vorsicht: Boerne neigt zum Meldodrama, wie Frau Klemm richtig bemerkt hat ;)

***

Sie sind endgültig weg. Er geht wieder und wieder die leeren Zimmer ab, ohne daß sich daran etwas ändert. Die Wohnung ist still. Tot. Die Glocken der Lambertikirche, die zur Sonntagsmesse rufen, dröhnen unnatürlich laut durch die kahlen Räume. Er öffnet zum wer weiß wievielten Mal die Tür zu Miriams Zimmer, schließt sie und geht weiter zum nächsten. Wie ein Raubtier im Käfig. Er fühlt sich, als ob ihm ein Arm oder ein Bein fehlt. Am liebsten würde er schreien. Oder Geschirr an die Wand werfen. Zur Not auch weinen. Aber er kann nicht, deshalb geht er noch einmal rund. Und noch einmal. Und noch einmal. 


	15. Boernes POV, Bonusszene Nr. 2 (Boerne/Miriam)

**Rating:** P 12  
 **Genre:** Drama  
 **Länge:** 66 Wörter

***

Er hätte es ihr damals gleich sagen müssen. Er hätte ihr von Anfang an die ganze Wahrheit sagen müssen. Sie hätte es mit Sicherheit verstanden, und nichts wäre so gekommen, wie es dann gekommen war. Sein Leben hätte perfekt sein können.

Aber er hatte den Mund gehalten und den Kopf in den Sand gesteckt.

Als er es ihr dann gesagt hatte, war es zu spät gewesen.


	16. Boernes POV, Bonusszene Nr. 3 (Boerne/Thiel)

**Rating:** P 12  
 **Genre:** First time, Slash  
 **Länge:** 239 Wörter

***

Ihm kommt eine Szene aus einem alten Film in den Sinn, während er auf dem Tisch steht und den Stuhl in alle Richtungen schwenkt. Was hier fehlt, ist ein Leuchter, an dem er sich vom Tisch auf die nächste Brüstung schwingen könnte. Und die Kavallerie könnte auch langsam ...

Und da ist sie auch schon, wie aufs Wort. Eine Frau mit braunem Pferdeschwanz, die den Eindruck vermittelt, als wäre sie schon mit anderen Burschen als Lauterbach fertiggeworden, greift sich seinen Kontrahenten. Er will gerade erklären, was hier los ist, als ihn jemand vom Tisch zieht. Der Polizist ist deutlich kleiner als er selbst, aber er kann sich aus dem Griff nicht befreien und schaut wütend in ein Gesicht mit blauen Augen. Der Mann hält ihn fest gegen seinen Körper gepreßt und sagt etwas zu ihm, aber er hört es nicht wirklich. Alles dreht sich, bis er den Stuhl fallen läßt und nach den Armen greift, die ihn festhalten. Er wird festgehalten und hält sich an dem anderen fest und versucht einzuordnen, was gerade passiert. Natürlich weiß er, daß er nicht nur Frauen mag. Aber warum ausgerechnet jetzt, ausgerechnet hier, ausgerechnet der?

Bei dem Versuch, nicht zu verraten, was in ihm vorgeht, und lässig zu wirken, redet er sich um Kopf und Kragen. Daß er zu viel getrunken hat, ist dabei auch keine Hilfe. Im Nachhinein ist er ganz froh, daß er sich nicht an den Rest der Nacht erinnert.


	17. Boernes POV, Bonusszene Nr. 4 (Boerne/Thiel)

**Rating:** P 12  
 **Genre:** First time, Slash  
 **Länge:** 148 Wörter

***

Bei dem Namen auf dem Mietvertrag ist die Erinnerung noch nicht zurückgekommen. Aber als er Thiel im Hausflur begegnet, erkennt er ihn sofort wieder. Er selbst hat anscheinend keinen so bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen, was ihm einen kleinen Stich versetzt. Thiel hat sich nicht viel verändert - die gleichen blauen Augen, die gleiche etwas mürrische und abweisende Art. Vielleicht ein wenig rundlicher, aber schließlich werden sie alle nicht jünger. Im ersten Moment überrollt ihn das gleiche Gefühl wie damals, aber dann donnert ihm Thiel seinen Lattenrost ins Gesicht, und er kommt wieder zur Besinnung. Schließlich ist er keine zwanzig mehr, und so einfach läßt er sich nicht mehr überrumpeln. Er hat sowieso nie ganz verstanden, wie das damals passieren konnte. Vielleicht hat er doch eine Schwäche für Uniformen? Jetzt sind die Verhältnisse jedenfalls anders, er ist in einer völlig anderen Position, und das wird er von Anfang an klarstellen. 


	18. Boernes POV, Bonusszene Nr. 5 (Boerne/Thiel)

**Rating:** P 12  
 **Genre:** First time, Slash, Humor  
 **Länge:** 91 Wörter

***

Ernährungstechnisch ist sein Salat natürlich optimal, ganz im Gegensatz zu Thiels Wahl.

Auf der anderen Seite ...

Er schnappt sich eine Pommes nach der anderen von Thiels Teller, während der ihm zunehmend böse Blicke zuwirft, seine Hand beiseite stößt und schneller ißt.

Er weiß, daß er mit Thiel spielt. Und daß Thiel sich nicht wirklich ärgert, sonst würde er einfach etwas sagen. Oder wäre schon gleich gar nicht mit ihm essen gegangen, um den erfolgreichen Abschluß des Froschmann-Falles zu feiern.

Er hat keine Lust darüber nachzudenken, warum er mit Thiel spielt.


	19. Boernes POV, Bonusszene Nr. 6 (Boerne/Miriam)

**Rating:** P 12  
 **Genre:** First time, Het, Humor  
 **Länge:** 155 Wörter

***

Wenn er diesen nervigen sogenannten Sommerhit noch einmal hören muß, kann er für nichts mehr garantieren. Die Frau neben ihm nickt verständnisvoll und meint, daß zum Glück der Text nicht zu verstehen ist, da spanisch. Sie hat dunkle Augen, die übermütig funkeln, und trägt zwei große Ohrringe, die beim Nicken hin und herbaumeln. Er sagt ihr, daß man dazu keine großen Sprachkenntnisse braucht, und daß bei der Sorte Lieder der Refrain immer 'Laß uns die Nacht zusammen verbringen' lautet, nur daß er ein drastischeres Wort benutzt. Die Frau lacht, und er weiß, daß er damit die erste Bresche in ihre Verteidigung geschlagen hat. Sie nimmt ihn nicht ganz ernst, bloß weil sie ein paar Jahre älter ist. Aber das motiviert ihn eher, als ihn abzuschrecken. Außerdem hat sie eine kleine Zahnfehlstellung, die beim Lachen aufblitzt und sehr niedlich ist. Am Ende des Abends hat er ihre Adresse und eine Verabredung zum Frühstück am nächsten Morgen. 


	20. Boernes POV, Bonusszene Nr. 7 (Boerne/Miriam)

**Rating:** P 12  
 **Genre:** First time, het  
 **Länge:** 154 Wörter

***

Er hat den Morgen genau geplant und in seinem Lieblingscafé einen Tisch zum Frühstück reserviert. Die Frau ist anders als andere. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, wann er zuletzt wegen einer Verabredung so aufgeregt war. Doch, kann er, aber daran will er jetzt nicht denken.

Er klingelt und sie läßt ihn herein, sagt ihm, daß er nochmal hochkommen soll in den dritten Stock. Als sich ihre Wohnungstür öffnet, sieht er Miriam und lächelt. Er hat Blumen mitgebracht, auch wenn das vielleicht ein wenig altmodisch ist. Und dann sieht er das Kind. Ein kleiner Blondschopf, der sich hinter Miriams Beinen versteckt. Vielleicht zwei oder drei, mit Kindern kennt er sich nicht besonders aus.

Das ist Jonas, sagt Miriam.

Er braucht nicht lange, um zu verstehen, was das bedeutet. Und er schaltet so schnell, daß er sich beinahe selbst gratuliert wegen seiner Geistesgegenwart. Dann frühstücken wir wohl am besten bei dir, sagt er, und sie lächelt.


	21. Boernes POV, Bonusszene Nr. 8 (Boerne/Miriam)

**Rating:** P 12  
 **Genre:** First time, Het, Humor  
 **Länge:** 85 Wörter

***

So hat er sich das ehrlich gesagt nicht vorgestellt, denkt er, während ihm Miriam entschuldigend zulächelt.

"Was ist denn, mein Süßer? Hast du schlecht geträumt?"

Das Ende vom Lied ist, daß er am nächsten Morgen mit dem Knirps im Arm wach wird, während aus der Küche Kaffeeduft dringt und er Miriam in der Ferne singen hört. Vielleicht sollte er wegen der fehlgeschlagenen Nacht sauer sein, aber Jonas ist gutgelaunt, als er munter wird, und kichert, als er ihn kitzelt, und eigentlich ist alles ziemlich perfekt.


	22. Boernes POV, Bonusszene Nr. 9 (Boerne jr. & Boerne sen.)

**Rating:** P 12  
 **Genre:** Drama  
 **Länge:** 111 Wörter (tatsächlich)

***

So heftig hat er sich noch nie mit seinem Vater gestritten.

"Miriam! Wir sind schon über ein Jahr zusammen, und du kannst dir immer noch nicht ihren Namen merken!"

Sein Vater versteht ihn einfach nicht. Er versteht nicht, warum Miriam die richtige ist, er sieht nur, daß sie fünf Jahre älter ist als er. Daß sie nicht studiert hat. Daß ihr Vater Autoschlosser ist und als LKW-Fahrer arbeitet. 

"Du vergeudest doch nur deine Zeit damit, das Kind dieser Frau großzuziehen!"

"Jonas ist unser Kind!" Er knallt die Tür hinter sich zu. Wenn sein Vater Jonas nicht akzeptiert, dann wird er mit Sicherheit nicht zuhause heile Familie spielen, bloß weil Weihnachten ist.


	23. Boernes POV, Bonusszene Nr. 10 (Boerne/Paul)

**Rating:** P 16  
 **Genre:** Drama, Slash  
 **Länge:** 375 Wörter

***

Es ist ein Mittwochmorgen, und Miriam ist schon auf der Arbeit, als Paul vorbeikommt, um ihm seine Unterlagen zu bringen, die er gestern auf dem Haus vergessen hat.

Paul ist ein netter Kerl. Im zweiten Studienjahr und erinnert ihn immer ein bißchen an einen freundlichen Labrador.

"Wohnst du mit jemandem zusammmen?" fragt Paul, als er im Flur steht und Miriams Jacken an der Garderobe sieht.

"Mit meiner Freundin", sagt er und nimmt ihm den Stapel Papier ab.

"Oh", sagt Paul. Das klingt so überrascht, daß er ihn näher ansieht. "Wußtest du das nicht?"

Paul fängt an zu stammeln und läuft rot an, und plötzlich weiß er, was der andere gedacht hat. Das passiert ihm schließlich nicht zum ersten Mal.

"Ich bin nicht schwul", stellt er klar. Und als Paul anfängt sich umständlich zu entschuldigen, braucht er eine Weile, bis er versteht, worum es hier eigentlich geht. "Ich bin bisexuell", ergänzt er. Warum er das ausgerechnet jetzt und hier zum ersten Mal laut ausspricht, versteht er aber selbst auch erst in dem Moment, als Paul einen Schritt näher kommt und ihm den Papierstapel wieder aus der Hand nimmt. 

Die blauen Augen erinnern ihn an diesen Polizisten damals in Hamburg.

Natürlich erzählt er ihm nicht, daß sich seine gesamten Erfahrungen in dieser Hinsicht auf ein wenig Rumgeknutsche während der Pubertät beschränken. Immerhin bleibt Sex letztendlich Sex, und in der Hinsicht hat er Paul einiges voraus - da ist er sich sicher.

Milchweiße Haut und ein Hauch Farbe im Nacken. Er berührt die feinen blonden Härchen mit den Fingerspitzen und denkt an Thiel. Und dann gar nichts mehr.

"Du hast an jemand anderen gedacht, oder?" fragt Paul ihn anschließend. Keine Ahnung, wie er das merken konnte. Jedenfalls nickt er, denn es kommt ihm nicht richtig vor, ihn anzulügen. "An deine Freundin?" fragt Paul, und ihm wird schlagartig speiübel, als ihm klar wird, was er getan hat. Er muß mit Miriam reden. Am liebsten hätte er Paul sofort vor die Tür gesetzt, aber der sieht ihn an mit diesen blauen Augen und langen Wimpern, die ihn mehr an Jonas als an den Polizisten erinnern. Bei dem Gedanken an Jonas fühlt er sich noch elender. Warum hat er das getan?

Paul kann nichts dafür. Das war ganz alleine sein Fehler.


	24. Boernes POV, Bonusszene Nr. 11 (Boerne/Paul)

**Rating:** P 12  
 **Genre:** Drama, Slash  
 **Länge:** 113 Wörter

***

Er hat sich bei der Pomerania-Guestphalia schon länger immer weniger wohl gefühlt. Dann noch dieser Unfall gestern Abend, weil er mit den Gedanken woanders war. Und jetzt Paul, der sich offenbar entschieden hat, daß das Versteckspiel ein Ende hat. Die Reaktionen waren wie erwartet. Homophober Haufen. Er hält sich im Hintergrund, und Paul ist so fair und deutet mit keinem Wort an, daß er selbst auch nicht so heterosexuell ist, wie der Rest vielleicht glaubt. Paul knallt seine Mütze auf den Tisch und geht. Nach dramatischen Szenen steht ihm im Moment nicht der Sinn, aber für ihn ist das heute hier auch der letzte Tag.

Mit Miriam hat er immer noch nicht geredet.


	25. Boernes POV, Bonusszene Nr. 12 (Boerne/Thiel)

**Rating:** P 12  
 **Genre:** Slash, Drama ... man könnte auch sagen, Meldodrama ;)  
 **Länge:** 195 Wörter

***

Der Termin mit Isabel steht schon, als er nach Hamburg fährt. Das ist völlig absurd, erinnert ihn eine rationale Stimme. Wozu? Was soll das bringen? Wegen einer Erinnerung, einer Erinnerung an etwas, das nie wirklich existiert hat? Er kommt sich lächerlich vor. Erbärmlich. Selbst wenn außer ihm niemand weiß, was er hier tut.

Er fährt trotzdem, denn wenn er das nicht jetzt tut, wird er es nie mehr tun.

Den Namen weiß er noch, und er hat genügend Kontakte zur Polizei um herauszufinden, daß er immer noch in Hamburg arbeitet. Die Adresse ausfindig zu machen ist für jemanden mit seinen Fähigkeiten eine Kleinigkeit.

Er erkennt ihn sofort wieder, als er aus der Tür tritt. Und dann dreht Thiel sich um und ruft etwas zurück in die Wohnung, und ein Junge kommt herausgelaufen. Vielleicht sechs oder sieben. Er hat einen Schulranzen dabei. Thiel nimmt den Ranzen in die Hand und den Jungen auf die Schultern, und die beiden ziehen los.

Das ist der Moment, in dem er weiß, daß er nach Münster zurückfahren wird.

Zuhause erzählt ihm Isabel, daß sie die Leitfarbe für die Hochzeit von taubenblau auf graublau umgestellt hat.

Es wird schon irgendwie gutgehen.


	26. Boernes Pov, Bonusszene Nr. 13 (Boerne/Thiel)

**Rating:** P 12  
 **Genre:** Slash, h/c  
 **Länge:** 326 Wörter

***

Er schreckt in der Nacht hoch und weiß im ersten Moment nicht, wo er ist und mit wem. Und dann erkennt er, daß das tatsächlich Thiel ist. Für ein paar Augenblicke ist er glücklich. So glücklich war er lange nicht mehr. Nicht mehr, seitdem Miriam ... und dann fällt ihm Jonas wieder ein. Sein Körper spannt sich unwillkürlich an, was Thiel anscheinend weckt. Zumindest murmelt der andere seinen Namen und zieht ihn wieder näher.

...

"Versprich mir, daß du Jonas lebend da raus holst." Er weiß, wie unsinnig das ist, aber er kann nicht anders.

"Boerne ..." Thiel weiß natürlich auch, wie unsinnig das ist. Aber bevor er ihm das lang und breit erklärt, unterbricht er ihn. "Das weiß ich doch alles selbst! Versprich es mir einfach." Er kann sein Herz klopfen hören. "Bitte."

"Jonas wird nichts passieren", flüstert Thiel und berührt mit seinen Lippen fast seine Haut. "Wir finden ihn."

Du lügst, denkt er. Du bist dir überhaupt nicht sicher. Du weißt auch ganz genau, wie unwahrscheinlich es ist, nach einer fehlgeschlagenen Lösegeldübergabe das Opfer noch lebend wiederzusehen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit läßt sich berechnen. Er hat sie sogar schon berechnet. Auf Basis aller bekannten Entführungsfälle in Deutschland aus den letzten dreißig Jahren. Er hatte ja sonst nichts zu tun. Aber er glaubt lieber Thiel als der Zahl, die bei seinen Berechnungen herausgekommen ist.

"Alles wird gut", flüstert Thiel, und diesmal berühren die Lippen seine Haut.

Er atmet aus und versucht, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er kann jetzt nichts tun. Seine Rippen schmerzen beim Atmen, Thiels Umarmung macht das eher noch schlimmer. Aber das ist im Moment nicht so wichtig. Festgehalten zu werden ist wichtig. Daß Thiel da ist, ist wichtig. Seine Gedanken laufen ziellos hierhin und dahin und landen immer wieder bei Jonas, der irgendwo alleine ist und Angst hat. Aber dann schaltet sich sein Verstand, der zu erschöpft ist, um sich weiter Sorgen zu machen, einfach ab, und er fällt wieder in einen traumlosen Tiefschlaf.


End file.
